


El valor total de la felicidad

by Lilu Traduce (LilusMischiefs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Puppy Love, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilusMischiefs/pseuds/Lilu%20Traduce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que una tragedia sucede, Remus desaparece de la vida de sus amigos durante cinco años. Cuando Sirius finalmente lo encuentra, Remus no está dispuesto a restablecer su amistad. ¿Será por su sufrimiento en silencio o por algo completamente distinto?</p><p>Traducción de dogsunderfoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Value Of Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/74363) by dogsunderfoot. 



> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes, lugares, objetos, ideas y material relacionado son propiedad de JK Rowling y sus diversas entidades editoras. Ni el autor, ni los artistas de alguna manera están recibiendo una ganancia monetaria por esta publicación.
> 
> Rating y advertencias: PG-13, muertes mencionadas, insinuaciones sexuales y situaciones adultas.

* * *

**El dolor puede cuidar de sí mismo, pero para obtener todo el valor de la felicidad tienes que tener a alguien con quien compartirlo. ~Mark Twain**

* * *

El portero sonrió abiertamente, completamente ignorante del hecho de que sus dientes amarillos y torcidos lo hacían ver más bien siniestro. Sus mejillas rosadas en forma de manzana y sus centellantes ojos azules afortunadamente suavizaban su expresión, llegando al punto que la mayoría de personas ni siquiera notaban los amenazantes incisivos.

—Buenos días, Señor Black. ¿Cómo se encuentra en esta hermosa mañana?

La ligera exageración de George acerca de la calidad del día era fácil de pasar por alto cuando su más penetrante silbido era capaz de llamar un taxi a la acera en algo parecido a diez segundos.

—Yendo bien, George. ¿Y tú?

—Mejor que nunca, señor, mejor que nunca.

—¿Cómo está la señora?

—Su lumbago le está incomodando un poco, pero estará tan bien como la lluvia en uno o dos días.

Sirius se deslizó dentro de la cabina y sonrío.

—Dile que se recupere pronto, George. Y mantente lo más seco posible hoy día.

—Eres un gran hombre por pensar en mí —respondió George. En un tono más áspero dijo al conductor—. Avanza ahora ¡Rápido!

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó el taxista mientras George cerraba la puerta y retrocedía a guarecerse bajo el toldo.

Sirius le dio al hombre una dirección que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y a media cuadra del edificio donde trabajaba. Hace poco había descubierto ahí una pequeña cafetería que hacía el mejor café del mundo y no se sentía vivo hasta que hubiera tomado mínimamente unas dos tazas de él. Allí al mismo tiempo también podía recoger el periódico del día y alguna revista de vez en cuando.

—¿Cuáles crees que son las posibilidades para el Manchester United? —preguntó el taxista, irrumpiendo en los pensamientos aun no tan despiertos de Sirius.

—¿El Manchester? —repitió Sirius—. Joder. No podrían encontrar la portería incluso si estuviera pintada de anaranjado brillante y tuviera banderas volando encima.

El taxista se echó a reír y empezó a entablar una discusión animada sobre el nuevo portero del Manchester por las calles repletas de tráfico.

—Recuerda mis palabras —dijo el taxista cuando finalmente estacionó en frente de la cafetería—, lo echaran dentro de 3 meses.

—Tendrán suerte si se trata de sólo tres meses —Sirius salió del vehículo y luego se inclinó hacia la ventanilla del lado del pasajero para colocar un poco de dinero en la palma del taxista en espera—. Ha sido un placer.

El hombre dio una mirada a los trozos de papel con evidente sorpresa en sus ojos.

—¡Caray, señor!

Sirius sonrió y retrocedió. Años de internado en compañías de publicidad que le pagaban con nada más que experiencia lo habían llevado a tomar trabajos de barman y de mesero. Una vez que encontró su nicho en la editorial Vernon-Gray, se esforzó en subir por la escalera usando sonrisas encantadoras y una que otra daga bien afilada, hasta que alcanzó su posición actual. Apreciaba todo lo que le había tocado pasar demasiado como para no considerar a otros que le hacían la vida más cómoda ahora.

Adentro de la pequeña cafetería Sirius cogió los dos periódicos que usualmente leía, y se mostró satisfecho al darse cuenta que el nuevo ejemplar de _El punto de vista del escritor_ estaba en un estante. Como editor de una gran editorial, disfrutaba el proceso de la escritura más que nada. Una vez tuvo la intención de convertirse en un periodista, pero después de sólo ocho meses en los cursos de la universidad descubrió que prefería hacer pedazos las historias y reconstruirlas, que crearlas desde un principio. Eso no significaba que no le gustara leer artículos sobre la escritura y sobre la mentalidad del autor. La verdad es que a veces se había cruzado con artículos interesantes que le ayudaban a tratar con escritores reacios y de mal humor con los que frecuentaba diariamente.

—Señor Black, tenemos unos deliciosos postres el día de hoy —le dijo la bella joven detrás del mostrador.

—No, Sally, creo que tomaré lo de siempre —Sirius cogió dos barras de Snickers y las colocó en el mostrador al costado de los periódicos y la bolsa blanca de papel que contenía las dos tazas de café.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero le dio una mirada coqueta desde debajo de sus largas pestañas.

—Deberías conseguirte una chica que te prepare un poco de tocino y huevos en la mañana.

—Oh, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer eso por mí mismo —le aseguró Sirius—. Lo que necesito es que la mañana llegue unas cuantas horas más tarde que siempre.

Le guiñó el ojo, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su oficina.

* * *

—Sirius, Bárbara Wellington llamó. Dice que no entiende las revisiones que le recomendaste la semana pasada.

Sirius rodó sus ojos, pero siguió caminando. Su asistente, Emmeline, le siguió, pasando las hojas de un cuadernillo y moviendo notas adhesivas de un lugar a otro.

—Flitwick llamó diciendo que iba a llegar tarde, y ¿podrías decirle a Helen que empiece la investigación para el libro de Minerva…?

Sirius alzó la bolsa con el café.

—Em, café primero, pensar después.

—Yo ya he tomado una taza…

—Yo no.

—¡Estás veinte minutos tarde, Sirius, y tu horario está repleto! ¡Empezando con esa reunión con el señor Hoskins en cuarenta minutos! La señorita Vernon ya ha estado aquí abajo buscándote ¿Y me estás diciendo que eres incapaz de pensar sino has tomado una jodida taza de café?

Sirius abrió la puerta de su oficina, volteándose para impedir que ella entre.

—Sé un amor y encuentra a Helen por mí, ¿puedes?

La mujer abrió los labios para protestar, pero Sirius sonrió más ampliamente y guiñó el ojo.

—Eres un ángel.

—Siempre dices lo mismo, joder —dijo renegando, su determinación colapsando bajo el peso de su encanto masculino y sus brillosos ojos grises.

—Y siempre lo digo jodidamente en serio —mantuvo él, gentilmente empujando la puerta para cerrarla.

Se hundió con agradecimiento en su lujoso asiento de cuero, estirándose para alcanzar una de las tazas de café y la revista. El señor Hoskins llegaría en cuarenta minutos, lo que significaba cuarenta minutos más de tranquilidad laboral. Después de eso, bueno…

Había editado ya tres libros para la joya de la corona de la editorial, y había disfrutado trabajar con el hombre. El último manuscrito del autor, sin embargo, era mierda. Sirius no tenía ni un arreglo fácil para él, excepto quemarlo.

No, la reunión no iba a ir bien, y Sirius medio sonrió mientras hojeaba la revista, explorando a través de anuncios de empleo y preguntándose si debería empezar a anotar los nombres y direcciones. Abrió la primera barra de Snickers y comenzó a masticar con satisfacción.

Se detuvo en un artículo titulado, "Como lograr que un editor trabaje contigo y no contra ti". Resoplando con desdén ante algunas de las sugerencias del escritor, lamió un poco del chocolate de su dedo y pasó la página.

"¿Por qué dejaron de escribir?" preguntaban las letras en la parte superior de la página.

Los ojos de Sirius derivaron por las fotografías de los autores que habían escrito varias historias y novelas que fueron best-sellers, y luego abruptamente renunciaron por cualquiera que haya sido la razón. La mayoría de las fotos habían sido tomadas directamente de cubiertas de libros o eran copias de fotos publicitarias. Había también unas cuantas fotos naturales que mostraban a los autores en sus nuevas profesiones.

Sirius leyó rápidamente a través de algunos de los subtítulos, abriendo la segunda barra de Snickers.

—Estás mejor enseñando matemáticas —dijo a la foto de un hombre—.Tu último libro fue el mayor pedazo de mierda que tuve la desgracia de leer. Una mierda maravillosa, pero nada menos que mierda.

Tomó un sorbo de su café y volteó a la siguiente página. Habían solamente dos fotografías en la página: una de un automóvil destrozado rodeado de bomberos; y la otra era de un hombre alto con el cabello color arena cargando una bolsa de plástico llena de comestibles a través de un estacionamiento. El fotógrafo lo había capturado mirando por encima de su hombro, así que el rostro del hombre podía ser claramente visible.

Sirius bajó lentamente la taza de poliestireno y observó más atentamente la imagen. Una extraña sensación sofocante apareció en su pecho, robándole el aliento y haciéndole consciente de cada latido de su corazón.

—Oh, Dios, Remus. ¿Qué te has hecho? —susurró, su voz rompiéndose con la emoción.

El hombre en la foto no respondió y Sirius dejó que su dedo ligeramente trazara el rostro de aquel hombre. Estaba más delgado que la última vez que Sirius lo vio y para comenzar él nunca tuvo mucha carne en sus huesos. Su cabello estaba largo y fibroso, y tenía un bigote y severos días de crecimiento de vello que estaba muy cercano a ser considerado barba. Sirius lo odiaba, aunque solamente por el hecho de que podía recordar al hombre una vez riendo y diciendo, "¿Quién querría tener una oruga en su cara?"

Fueron sus ojos, sin embargo, los que hicieron que su corazón le doliera. Incluso a través de la aspereza del lente telefotográfico, Sirius podía ver que estaban atormentados, dolidos por la pérdida. Sirius se encontró a si mismo contando con los dedos.

_Ya han pasado cinco años. Y para él aún está tan fresco como si hubiera sucedido ayer…_

Sirius dio un vistazo nuevamente a la foto del automóvil destrozado y se armó de valor para leer el subtítulo. "La esposa e hijo de Wolfe fallecieron en este accidente, llevando al autor de best-sellers a aislarse en una relativa obscuridad en una pequeña ciudad en América."

 _¿América?_ Sirius tomó un gran sorbo de su café y se quedó mirando un punto en la pared. Él había supuesto Francia. Peter había supuesto Sudáfrica. James solamente había dicho medio en broma "Se ha ido a algún templo budista en el Tíbet."

La puerta de su oficina súbitamente se abrió y Emmeline entró, ya a mitad de la frase:

—…en camino. Ella ya ha hecho algo de la investigación, así que deberías estar satisfecho. Lo que no te va a gustar, es que el señor Hoskins ya está aquí. Él está…

Se detuvo y observó al hombre de cabellos negros

—¿Sirius te encuentras bien? Te ves, bueno, no te ves nada bien.

Sirius se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice.

—Voy a estar bien, Em.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ¿Algo para el dolor de cabeza o algo para aliviar tu estómago?

—No —Sirius logró estirar sus labios en una sonrisa—. Voy a estar bien. Sólo necesito un minuto. ¿Dónde está el señor Hoskins?

—Está en la habitación azul. ¿Estás seguro de que no debería decirle que estás enfermo y...

—Dije que estaría bien. Sólo ve y consíguele al viejo un whisky con soda...

—¡Ni siquiera son las diez todavía!

—¡Café, entonces! Maldición, Emmeline; sólo mantelo ocupado, ¿sí? Y por el amor de Dios, no le digas que estoy enfermo. El viejo cabrón va a oler la sangre y me derribará como a una gacela de tres patas.

Su asistente parpadeó rápidamente varias veces.

—Por cómo van tus analogías, esa fue jodidamente brillante o el peor pedazo de mierda que he escuchado.

—Considérala brillante y retírate —ordenó Sirius con un gesto de la mano. Emmeline lo observó por un momento y luego se marchó, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

Sirius apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y apretó la cara en las manos aún temblorosas.

—Joder, Remus. No necesitaba ver esto hoy día.

_¿Podría haber sido mejor mañana? ¿Por qué uno no puede programar noticias impactantes? 'Em, tengo que programar algo de tiempo para consternarme y entristecerme al ver como uno de mis mejores amigos se ha arruinado a sí mismo. ¿Podrías apuntar eso en torno a las dos de la tarde? Joder. No necesitaba esto hoy. ¿Por qué demonios Remus permitiría esto?_

Bajó la mirada hacia la fotografía, mirando el ángulo de la línea de visión de Remus. Definitivamente no estaba mirando hacia la cámara; la verdad es que, parecía no darse cuenta de ella por completo. Y de repente la realización golpeó a Sirius en la cara: Él no lo sabía.

El editor meneó la cabeza con desaprobación. A la revista, sin duda alguna, se le había negado entrar al mundo de Remus, tal y como había sucedido con él y sus amigos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de sus amigos, la revista había decidido hacer caso omiso a su dolor y rechazo, y habían conseguido lo que necesitaban.

_Nos rendimos muy fácilmente. América. Maldita sea._

Se dio a si mismo cinco minutos más para tranquilizarse antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde Fred Hoskins estaba esperando.

Fred Hoskins había sido un autor bien establecido antes de haber llegado a Vernon-Gray hace diez años. Sirius había "heredado" el honor de ser su editor cuando otro editor se había retirado. Un hombre más arisco y desagradable no existía, sin embargo ese hombre escribía novelas brillantes. Sirius aun podía recordar el día en el que las señoritas Gray y Vernon habían entrado a su oficina a informarle que se había ganado un "ascenso".

— _E_ _res el mejor candidato para tratar con él._

— _Tienes talento, Sirius, y más que eso, tienes un don especial._

— _Con esa lengua de plata tuya serás capaz de conseguir que esté de acuerdo a cambios, pero también hacerle creer que los cambios son su decisión._

— _Eres perfecto para esto._

A través de pruebas y errores, Sirius finalmente descubrió la manera perfecta de conseguir que el hombre acepte los cambios que proponía. La mayor parte del tiempo, se comportaba notoriamente engañoso, ofreciéndole de vuelta páginas que ya habían sido ligeramente editadas y luego diciéndole al hombre que tendrían que conversar sobre como editar esas. El hombre ocasionalmente miraba las oraciones y decía que no creía que él lo había escrito así originalmente, pero para alivio de Sirius, nunca lo cuestionaba sobre el tema.

Hoy día, sin embargo, iba a ser diferente y Sirius no estaba de humor para mimar al hombre, aunque tendría que intentarlo.

Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro antes de cruzar la puerta, saludando al hombre con un efusivo:

—¡Buenos días, Fred!

—Me has hecho esperar —espetó el hombre de cabellos plateados.

—Ah, sí, no pude evitarlo. ¿Te parece si empezamos?

_No esperes que me disculpe._

—Estaba listo para empezar hace diez minutos.

Así que al parecer el viejo tejón estaba con ganas de pelear, ¿no es así? _Oh, has venido al lugar jodidamente correcto._

Sirius cogió el manuscrito y lo puso en la mesa al medio de ellos.

—Antes de que hablemos de lo que estás planeando escribir después, tengo algo que compartir contigo —dijo fingiendo una sonrisa—. No vas a creer lo que alguien ha hecho, Fred. Alguien envió los tres primeros capítulos de un libro y usó tu nombre. Por supuesto, una vez que luché a través del primer capítulo me di cuenta que no podía ser tuyo, así que casi lo tiré a la papelera. Sin embargo, lo guardé, pensando que te resultaría divertido y podrías sacar un buen rato de él.

El hombre se irguió más recto, si fuera posible, y observó el fajo de papel en frente de él. Incluso a través de la capa superior podía ver la tinta roja asomarse a través de la primera hoja de la historia que se encontraba debajo.

—Jovencito…

—Oh, lo sé, lo sé —dijo Sirius alzando una mano para interrumpirlo.

—No es correcto o decente, pero pensé que encontrarías de alguna forma sorprendente que a alguien se le ocurriera duplicar tu estilo y talento.

Casi se ríe al ver la expresión que puso el hombre. El viejo obviamente no sabía si estar complacido de los elogios de Sirius u ofendido de que Sirius haya desestimado su manuscrito tan bruscamente.

—Eres bienvenido a echarle un ojo, si deseas —dijo Sirius, empujando los papeles más cerca.

Hoskins los alcanzó y empezó a hojearlos, sus ojos abriéndose por los comentarios de Sirius en tinta roja que había en cada página. Finalmente los puso devuelta sobre la mesa y cruzó sus manos en la parte superior.

—No es muy buena trama, ¿eh?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, la trama no es necesariamente el problema. Después de todo, ¿cuántas jodidas tramas hay en el mundo? No, es el desarrollo de la misma. Nadie nunca creería que un padre haya decidido acusar a su hijo por asesinato solamente porque no aprueba a la novia del chico. No es lógico.

—Pero si el chico ha causado problemas a su padre por años…

—Sin embargo, eso no es lo que está escrito—dijo Sirius—. Si el hijo era un gran problema, hubiera habido otros encuentros con la policía otras veces cuando él estaba listo para denunciarlo. Cómo está escrito, el autor dice en la página seis o siete que el hijo no le había dado problemas hasta que…

—Quizás el padre no había sido consciente de las otras cosas que su hijo había hecho…

—Entonces necesita ser dicho —insistió Sirius con firmeza. Finalmente inclinó sus codos en la mesa y miró dentro de los ojos marrones del hombre—. Fred, he editado tus últimos tres libros. ¿Confías en mí?

Las cejas del escritor bajaron y respondió lentamente como si le doliera decirlo.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo para mí, lo admito.

—Entonces confía en mí cuando te digo que este manuscrito no da lo suficiente. Si quieres hacer algo más emocional, entonces hazlo, pero vas a tener que darnos los detalles. Tienes que hacernos entender porque el padre está molesto. Tienes que llevarnos paso a paso a través de todo. Tienes que hacernos sentir la ira y la frustración y la confusión y la tristeza. Pero más que eso, _tú_ tienes que estar dispuesto a sentirlo si deseas que _nosotros_ lo sintamos. ¿Estás preparado para voltear tu interior hacia afuera por el bien de este libro?

Se sentó absolutamente quieto, esperando a que Hoskins respondiera. La autoridad de Sirius a menudo había sido establecida al sentarse inmóvil como ahora, dejando al autor decidir cómo responder a su directa honestidad.

Y entonces, de repente, un recuerdo de hace diez años se coló en su indefensa mente.

— _Tienes que estar dispuesto a dar más que esto, Remus._

— _No te entiendo…_

_—Lo reprimes todo. Reprimes tus emociones tanto que nadie sabe que es lo que estás sintiendo. ¡Y estás haciendo lo mismo en tu libro! ¡Tienes tanto dominio sobre él, que ni si quiera puede respirar, joder! ¡Deja que los personajes nos digan que es lo que están sintiendo, no solamente lo que están pensando!_

_Remus salió del departamento, obviamente herido y enojado. Cuando regresó, se sentó en la computadora y empezó a escribir. Sus golpes en el teclado eran veloces, precisos y furiosos. Después de dos horas entró a la habitación de Sirius y le arrojó veinte hojas engrampadas a su amigo y se retiró. Cuando Sirius le devolvió las hojas a Remus después de veinte minutos, tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

— _Dios, Remus, si es así como sientes las cosas, no sé cómo sobrevives a través del día._

_Remus no alzó la vista de su plato con cereal y del crucigrama que estaba resolviendo._

— _Esa, Sirius, es la razón por la cual reprimo tanto las cosas._

Hoskins repentinamente soltó un suspiro y extendió una mano para cepillar la capa superior del manuscrito.

—Nunca pensaste que alguien más lo hizo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estaba tratando de darte una manera de lidiar con ello

—Con mi orgullo intacto, ¿eh?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que si estabas dispuesto a pelear conmigo por él, podría ser algo por lo cual vale la pena luchar.

El viejo hombre miró a su editor con algo que Sirius no reconoció. Entonces recogió el manuscrito y empezó a pasar las páginas.

—¿Crees que esto es completamente ridículo? Fred Hoskins, escritor de aventura y novelas de detectives; ¿haciendo algo como esto?

Sirius río entre dientes.

—Es una gran oportunidad de demostrar que eres un escritor brillante en todo, no sólo un escritor brillante de aventura.

—¿Pero…? —presionó el hombre.

—No te dejaré tomar ningún atajo. Te exigiré que me des todo lo que tengas.

El anciano se levantó y tiró el fajo de papel sobre la mesa.

—¿Sabrás cómo hacer eso sin que suene como si una maldita mujer lo hubiera escrito?

Sirius sonrió sombríamente, pensando en la fotografía de la revista y en el joven de veinte años tecleando furiosamente a terribles horas de la mañana.

—Lo he hecho antes.

* * *

James tenía la puerta de su oficina abierta, anticipando la visita de un nuevo cliente. Como resultado, pudo escuchar claramente a su secretaria cuando ella respondió el teléfono.

—Buenas tardes, Hennessey, Garber & Jones. Oficina de James Potter.

Hubo una pausa, y luego Sofía soltó una risita.

—Vas a ser acusado de acoso algún día, señor Black. Recuerda mis palabras.

James rodó sus ojos, casi con temor de cualquier comentario que haya hecho Sirius a la mujer.

—Lo más probable es que ella tenga razón —murmuró.

—El señor Potter está en su oficina; ¿Le gustaría hablar con él? Entonces espere sólo un momento.

James levantó el teléfono tan pronto como vio el botón de "en espera" prenderse. Una rápida conversación con Sirius debería ponerlo en un estado de ánimo un poco más feliz y facilitar las cosas con su nuevo cliente.

—¡Sirius! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! Oh, espera. Te vimos anoche para cenar. ¿Por qué no puedo deshacerme de ti?

Sirius se río.

—Es _porque_ me alimentaste anoche. Con ese tipo de comida, no puedes pensar que voy a desaparecer.

—Le dije a Lily que le ponga azafrán al pollo.

—Cabrón.

—Ahora, ¿qué es lo que pasaría si comieras azafrán? —preguntó James socarronamente.

—Mi esófago se hincharía en cuestión de minutos y me volvería de un precioso tono azul. Luego me caería de bruces sobre mi plato y _moriría_ , lo que tal vez arruinaría o no tu placentera cena.

—Hmm. Supongo que el placer que puede salir de ello depende de que tan imbécil has estado siendo al coquetear con mi esposa.

—¿Preferirías que coqueteara con tu hija?

—Sirius, tiene cinco años.

—Ella ya me informó que se casará conmigo.

—Sólo porque no ha tenido la suficiente experiencia de saber que realmente eres un marica.

—Oye, por la mujer correcta…

—Supongo que debería estar agradecido de que no coqueteas con mi hijo, ahora que lo pienso mejor.

Se rieron juntos y James pudo escuchar el crujido de la silla de Sirius, lo que significaba que se había inclinado hacia atrás y apoyado sus pies encima de su escritorio.

—Así que, ¿por qué has llamado, Canuto?

El abogado pataleó sus pies encima de su escritorio de caoba, evitando por poco patear una pila de documentos hacia el piso. Hubo un largo suspiro al otro lado de la línea. La preocupación atravesó la espina dorsal de James. Él no suspiraba así a menos que realmente estuviera preocupado por algo.

—¿Sirius?

—Está en América.

James inhaló hondamente. Había una sola persona que podía crear ese tono de lamento y nostalgia en las palabras de Sirius. _Remus. Tiene que ser sobre él._ Lentamente bajó sus pies hacia el suelo y apoyó sus codos en su escritorio.

—¿Cómo lo encontraste?

—Hay un artículo en una revista, y algún fotógrafo llegó a tomarle una fotografía

James cerró sus ojos. _Un estúpido fotógrafo fue capaz de hacer lo que nosotros no pudimos: encontrarlo._

—¿Cómo se le ve?

La respuesta de Sirius fue inusualmente tenue.

—Se ve muy mal, James.

—Vente esta noche, ¿está bien?

—¿A las seis?

James pensó rápidamente.

—Que sea a las siete. Harry tiene práctica de fútbol hoy.

Sirius hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

—¿Llamarás a Peter?

—Lo haré.

Sirius cortó, pero James se quedó mirando al receptor de llamadas por un largo rato.

_América. Ahora sabemos dónde está. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que Sirius decida que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto?_

* * *

Sirius estaba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando sin ver el exterior, cuando Julia Gray entró en su despacho y tomó asiento en su silla de cuero.

—Has estado terriblemente distraído hoy día —dijo ella sin preámbulos.

Él suspiró y se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Sí.

Ella apoyó un codo sobre su escritorio y comenzó a girar un mechón de su castaño rojizo cabello alrededor de su dedo.

—No fuiste muy amable con Marvin hace un rato.

Sirius bufó en disgusto al pensar en el explosivo enfrentamiento que tuvo con el editor de la división de libros infantiles.

—Marvin nunca es amable conmigo. Solamente decidí devolverle el favor.

—Marvin no es amable con nadie —señaló—. ¿Por qué de repente te molesta solamente hoy?

Volvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos momentos en los que te das cuenta repentinamente que has cometido un terrible, terrible error?

—¿No lo hemos hecho todos? —dijo antes de hacer una pausa, tanto al hablar como en la torsión de su cabello antes de preguntar—. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el señor Hoskins?

—¿Fred? —Sirius la miró, sonrío, y luego desvió la mirada nuevamente—. No. Esto sucedió hace tantos años que no sé si puedo arreglarlo ahora.

Escuchó el sonido del cuero crujir como si ella estuviera sentándose en la silla más cómodamente.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó ella.

Consideró decirle un simple "no", pero la verdad era que le gustaban sus jefas y era capaz de hablarles sobre cualquier cosa. Julia Gray y Diana Vernon habían tomado un gran riesgo al contratarlo por encima de editores de más edad y más experimentados, y siempre le hacían saber que no se habían nunca lamentado sobre su decisión. Como hermanas mayores, lo molestaban sin piedad sobre sus vestimentas, sus conquistas sexuales —y la falta de ellas— y cualquier otra cosa; pero respetaban su opinión y lo respetaban a _él_. Ella merecía alguna clase de explicación para su aberrante estado de ánimo.

—Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria —empezó—, conocí a este tío. Nos hicimos amigos, era como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde pequeños —soltó una risita callada que fue poco más que un soplo de aire—. No me tomó mucho darme cuenta de que él estaba destinado para cosas más grandes y mejores. Fuimos a la universidad juntos. Los profesores no creían que era algo especial, pero ¡Dios! —negó con la cabeza—. Tenía una novela carcomiéndole dentro. Empezó a contarme la trama un día mientras comíamos sándwiches de queso entre clases. Después de eso, todos los días, me contaba un poco más. Era fascinante: los personajes eran increíbles y tan reales, la trama era interesante y divertida…

Sirius cerró sus ojos.

—Cada vez que como un sándwich de queso, me recuerdo apoyado en alguna pared o en las escaleras, escuchándole decirme el siguiente pedazo. Después de un tiempo, se hizo evidente que no era sólo una novela, sino toda una maldita serie. Nos sentábamos y planeábamos como podía expandir alguna de sus ideas a una trama más larga, sin darse cuenta de que todo llegaría a un buen final.

—¿Llegó a publicarse su libro? ¿Es alguien a quien conozco?

—Página treinta y siete —dijo él, sin mirar atrás. Era una mujer inteligente; lo averiguaría.

Después de un momento, escuchó el sonido de las páginas siendo pasadas.

—¿R. J. Wolfe? —dijo con un tono sorprendido y a la vez inquisitivo.

—Remus —dijo suavemente Sirius—. Remus John Lupin, en realidad.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, y él tomó la oportunidad para observarla. Estaba explorando el artículo de la revista, enrollando continuamente el mechón de cabello hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro alrededor de su dedo. Se retiró de la ventana y se escurrió en uno de los sillones de felpa que se encontraban al otro lado del escritorio.

Lentamente, los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos.

—Recuerdo cuando _Luna Vieja_ fue publicado —dijo pensativa—. Lo compré para ver si era todo lo que la gente decía que era.

—¿Qué pensaste? —preguntó Sirius, su voz aparentemente ligera.

Ella se rió.

—Estaba insanamente celosa e increíblemente molesta de que no pusimos nuestras manos sobre él primero. Y lo digo literalmente, porque Di y yo hablábamos de lo lindo que era.

Sirius rió.

—Quizá no debería decirte esto, pero yo fui uno de los que le dijo que lo envíe a la editorial Snell. Estaba haciendo un internado ahí en el momento y tenía muchas esperanzas de que me contrataran. Pensé que apreciarían la edición que hice en _Luna Vieja_.

—¿Tú…?

—Éramos compañeros de habitación. Él escribía un capítulo; yo lo "arreglaba". Lo revisé todo dos o tres veces más y luego lo envío. La mayor parte de lo que hay en el libro publicado es lo que originalmente presentó.

—Eso es bastante extraño —comentó Julia.

—Por supuesto. Pero es un escritor increíble y yo soy un jodido editor fantástico. Trabajábamos bien juntos.

—Obviamente. ¿Era eso a pesar de tu arrogancia y confianza? ¿O a causa de ello?

Ambos sonrieron y luego ella preguntó:

—¿Qué sucedió después de eso?

—Snell le consiguió otro editor y ya no lo tenía levantándome a las tres de la mañana para que lea algo solamente porque no estaba seguro de si era bueno o no.

—¿Siguieron en contacto?

—Hasta que Dora y Teddy fallecieron, sí...

Sirius se acercó y jaló la revista más cerca de él.

—Remus siempre fue… diferente. Tenía tendencia a empujar las cosas buenas lejos porque creía que no las merecía. Teniendo en cuenta su niñez, no me sorprendía que estuviera tan jodido como estaba. Y él siempre era el primero en decirlo —se apresuró en agregar, al ver que Julia estaba lista para empezar a protestar.

Ella cerró su boca y rodó sus ojos, haciéndole un gesto para que continuara. Él cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, dejando que su tobillo descansara en su rodilla, y se acercó para jugar con los cordones de sus zapatos.

—Lograr que le propusiera matrimonio a Dora tomó muchas, muchísimas noches de conversaciones estando borrachos que estoy seguro que ni uno de los dos recuerda completamente. Después de que quedó embarazada, la dejó por un mes, porque creía que sería un pésimo padre y estaría mejor criando al bebé sin él.

Julia inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Sabes, ese personaje, Jasper, en _Luna vieja_ …

—Oh, ese es Remus, de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, nunca lo admitió. Una vez que Teddy nació, Remus tomó la paternidad como un pato en el agua. Estaba más feliz de lo que nunca lo había conocido.

—¿Y después esto? —dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el artículo.

—Y después eso… Hizo a un lado a sus amigos después del funeral. No aceptaba nuestras llamadas, no respondía nuestros correos, y ni siquiera abría la puerta si es que íbamos a su casa.

—Pobre muchacho —susurró.

—El "pobre muchacho" se largó sin decirnos a donde se iba. Bastardo. Por un año, lo estuve buscando, pero no lo pude encontrar. Me acabo de enterar hoy día que ha estado viviendo en América.

Sirius movió su dedo a la página en frente de él.

—Así que, el error que mencionaste al principio de esta conversación ¿fue…?

Sirius se frotó la barbilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—Julia, ¿estarías terriblemente molesta si te digo que quizá tengo que tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones?

* * *

Peter trató de no ser consciente de sí mismo, mientras sus ojos viajaban a través del relieve naranja brillante de las letras, pero era difícil de ignorar la mirada penetrante de Sirius. Aun así, se obligó a terminar de leer lo poco que decía de Remus y regresó a las fotografías de la página treinta y siente. Finalmente, colocó la revista suavemente sobre la mesa y miró a Sirius.

—¿Y bueno? —exigió Sirius.

—¿Bueno, qué? —dijo Peter parpadeando ante el tono casi agresivo de Sirius—. Necesito un minuto para procesar esto, Sirius.

—Se ve como la mierda —gimió Sirius—. ¡Míralo!

—Se ve como si fuera veinte años mayor que su edad actual —comentó James, tomando un trago de su cerveza.

—Debimos habernos esforzado más —dijo Sirius energéticamente—. Nos necesitaba entonces. Nos necesita _ahora_.

—Eso no es lo que dijo cuándo me cerró la puerta en la cara hace cinco años —replicó James con un dejo de enojo.

—No sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Sabíamos que se estaba haciendo daño…

—Estuviste de acuerdo cuando decidimos que debíamos darle un poco de tiempo y espacio —argumentó James.

—No nos hagas culpables de un crimen que no cometimos, Sirius —dijo Peter bruscamente, más que un poco irritado por la actitud de Sirius. _Por supuesto, él nunca ha sido racional cuando se trata de Remus_ —. Si hubiéramos sabido que se iría como se fue, nos hubiéramos esforzado más.

Sirius reconoció la verdad en el comentario de Peter inclinando la cabeza, pero estaba claro por el ceño fruncido en su rostro, que no le gustaba para nada.

—Deberíamos haberlo sabido. _Yo_ debí haberme dado cuenta. Estaba tan envuelto en Dora y Teddy… Debería haber sabido que iba a hacer algo desesperado.

—Considerándolo todo, es un jodido milagro que no haya cometido suicidio —dijo Peter, expresando la preocupación que les había llenado cada momento de las semanas siguientes al accidente hasta cuando Remus desapareció.

James golpeó la botella sobre la mesa.

—Lo que hizo no fue desesperación, fue cobardía. Joder, Sirius, ¿cuántas veces dijo que nosotros éramos su familia? ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que se marcharía con rumbo desconocido sin decirnos? Esa no es la manera de tratar a la familia.

—No al menos que seas Remus y tengas la horrible familia que tiene. Ni siquiera voy a mencionar a _mi_ familia para ofrecer una prueba más —Sirius suspiró y dio un sorbo a su cerveza—. Voy a ir a Estados Unidos.

James y Peter intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea? —preguntó James—. Si no ha hecho un intento de ponerse en contacto con nosotros en cinco años…

Dejó su frase sin acabar para que Sirius y Peter las completaran con sus propias suposiciones.

—Quizás lo que necesita es saber que nosotros aún nos preocupamos por él y lo extrañamos.

—Quizás no le importa un comino —dijo Peter con tranquilidad.

—No. ¡Me niego a creer eso! —Sirius cogió la revista y la abrió para que pudieran ver a Remus con claridad—. ¡Míralo! ¡Está miserable! ¡El Remus que nosotros conocemos jamás se dejaría llegar a este punto!

—Sin embargo, de eso se trata todo ¿no lo crees, Sirius? —Peter entrelazó sus manos muy juntas hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos—. Este no es el Remus que nosotros conocimos. No ha sido ese Remus desde que Dora falleció.

Las palabras de Peter se llevaron el viento que movía las velas de Sirius, y el hombre de cabello negro cayó en un silencio hosco. No sabía que decir para convencerles de que tenía razón. A decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de sí mismo. Había tenido la esperanza de que al tener una larga charla con James y Peter las cosas se asentarían en su cabeza, haciendo que el camino a trazar fuera más claro. En cambio, ahora, se sentía más confundido.

Permitió que Peter y James cambiaran la conversación lejos de Remus a las cosas que eran importantes en el día a día de su vida actual. Trataron de unirlo a sus alegres bromas, pero no estaba de humor para ello. Sombríamente bebió su cerveza, respondiendo solamente cuando era necesario, su mente estaba atrapada en círculos sin fin sobre lo que debería hacer y que tan pronto debería hacerlo.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo de repente Peter—. Tengo que terminar de prepararme para mi reunión sobre la financiación de mi proyecto.

—¿Cuándo es eso? —preguntó James.

—El lunes. Aún tengo tablas y gráficos que preparar, y algunos datos de último minuto para agregar, también.

James acompañó a Peter hacia la puerta, donde los dos se detuvieron murmurándose en voz baja el uno al otro antes de que Peter se fuera. Una vez que se retiró, James regresó a la mesa y se sentó frente a Sirius.

El editor reconoció la mirada en los ojos de James: estaba a punto de decir algo con lo que Sirius no estaría de acuerdo. El lado perverso de Sirius decidió abordar el problema de frente.

—No crees que debería ir.

James se quedó en silencio por un largo minuto.

—No lo sé, Sirius. Obviamente no nos extraña ni se preocupa de hacer contacto con nosotros. ¿Está bien que nosotros presionemos entrar dentro de un lugar en el cual claramente no somos bienvenidos?

—Tal vez esté asustado de que estemos enfadados con él…

—¡Debería de estarlo! ¡ _Estoy_ jodidamente enojado con él! —explotó James—. Y antes de que continúes, déjame recordarte que _ya sé_ lo que hace. Al fin y al cabo, se pasó la mitad de ese mes lejos de Dora en nuestra habitación de invitados. Sabotea su propia felicidad, Sirius, y luego espera que otras personas supliquen, presionen, o convenzan de que acepte las cosas que eran suyas en primer lugar.

—Tú sabes por qué.

—Eso es una excusa —respondió rápidamente James—. Sé que tuvo una jodida y horrible niñez, pero tiene que madurar y empezar a aceptar las cosas como un adulto. No puede seguir huyendo de las cosas. Y huir de la felicidad y la amistad es… es ridículo.

Sirius frotó su pulgar sobre la condensación en la botella, concentrándose en la letra pequeña de la etiqueta.

—Tienes que admitir, James, que si siempre te pareciera que pierdes las cosas que más te hacen feliz, puede que te deje un poco hastiado. Puede que te haga querer alejar las cosas buenas lejos porque estás asustado de que las vayas a perder de alguna forma en algún momento. Es una manera de tomar el control de tu destino, decidiendo deshacerte de esas cosas con tus propias decisiones que perderlas por la voluntad de Dios, o del Oráculo, o del Karma, o cualquier cosa que haya determinado que tú no debes tenerlo más.

—Siempre has hecho excusas para él.

Sirius levantó la vista por el ligero tono de disgusto que salió de la voz de James.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Exactamente eso —James puso sus codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia Sirius—. Si fuera Peter quien te dijera que te jodas y volara hacia América sin decírtelo, ¿estarías dispuesto a volar a través del mar para encontrarlo?

Sirius sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo endurecerse.

—Si Peter estuviera así de miserable, lo haría.

James continuó mirando a Sirius en silencio.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que no lo haría?

—¿Quieres saber lo que realmente pienso, Sirius?

_Oh, Dios, no, no quiero. Ya lo sé…_

—Creo que todavía estás enamorado de él.

Sirius hizo un sonido burlón.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, James.

—He amado a Lily durante quince años. Tú no has salido con nadie seriamente en los últimos quince años. No desde que todos nos volvimos compañeros de habitación.

—Eso no es verdad. ¿Qué pasa con Andrew?

—Andrew fue tu primer amor gay. Era poco más que un experimento. Reconociste ese hecho dos días después de que rompió contigo.

—¿Qué pasa con Alice?

—Eso no fue en serio. Solamente querías casarte con ella porque estabas solo.

—Eso es algo sorprendente de escuchar, joder.

La mirada de James era firme cuando respondió suavemente.

—Pero es cierto, y lo sabes.

Sirius sintió el peso de la verdad presionándole, empujando el aire fuera de sus pulmones, haciendo que puntos negros bailaran en frente de sus ojos como si se fuera desmayar.

—Yo la amaba.

—Tu amabas la _idea_ de ella. Lily y yo nos íbamos a casar, Remus y Dora estaban casados, Peter y Eleanor estaban comprometidos… Eras una tercera rueda vieras donde vieras, y odiabas eso.

No podía negarlo. Era verdad. Era muy, muy doloroso, pero era verdad.

—Siempre ha sido Remus, Sirius. _Siempre_ ha sido sobre él. Le diste todo, y te dejó hacerlo.

Las cejas de Sirius bajaron peligrosamente.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, James.

El otro hombre se pasó una mano por la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Sirius, la primera vez que fuiste a la universidad, ¿qué estabas planeando hacer con tu vida?

—Iba a ser un periodista, pero…

—¿Qué es lo que dijo Slughorn sobre tu escritura?

—Dijo que tenía talento, pero…

—¿Por qué dejaste de escribir?

—Me di cuenta que tenía un mejor talento para editar…

—¿Y el trabajo de quién estabas editando?

La indignación e ira hizo que los ojos grises de Sirius centellaran.

—¡Eso no es justo!

James golpeó su mano sobre la mesa, haciendo que las botellas y el otro hombre saltaran.

—¡Responde la pregunta, Sirius!

—¡Nunca me pidió que lo hiciera! Lo hicimos él uno para el otro, nos leíamos entre nosotros y nos hacíamos sugerencias y otras cosas.

—Él no se ofreció a dejar de escribir por _tú_ bien, ¿verdad?

Las manos de Sirius se cerraron en puños.

—¡No fue así! Él tenía más que ofrecer a la escritura que lo que yo hacía. Y me di cuenta que me gustaba editar más que escribir. ¡Era una mejor opción para mí, reordenar cosas y ayudar a arreglar cosas para hacerlas más fuertes y sobresalientes! ¡Soy bueno en lo que hago, maldición, y no me voy a disculpar por ello!

—Él _te dejó_ hacerlo. Te dejó renunciar a tu propio sueño por el de él.

Sirius se puso de pie, empujando la silla hacia atrás con un horrible chillido por el suelo de baldosas.

—No. Nunca hizo eso. ¡Yo lo ayudé a lograr su sueño, sí, pero no fue un precio que yo no estaba dispuesto a pagar!

—Sirius, cálmate…

—¿Que me calme? ¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo esperas que me calme?!

—No fue mi intención alterarte…

—"No fue mi intención…" Bueno, ¿qué buscabas con todo esto, entonces?

James suspiró.

—No lo sé —admitió, dejando caer los hombros.

Sirius miró suplicante a su amigo.

—Pensé que querías a Remus.

—Lo quiero, joder, Sirius, él era tanto mi hermano como tú lo eres —James descansó su cabeza entre sus antebrazos por un momento. Cuando levantó su cabeza de nuevo, tenía el ceño fruncido—. Mira, cuando éramos pequeños, tu sueño era escribir. Y dejaste eso por él. Sin arrepentimiento, sí, y sí, sé que no te pidió que lo hagas. Pero…—frotó las manos sobre su rostro—. Sirius, ¿alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentías por él?"

Sirius se dejó caer en su silla.

—Una vez.

—¿Qué es lo que dijo?

—¿Qué crees que es lo que dijo? No estaba interesado.

—No quiero que tu corazón quede roto si lo encuentras y aún no está interesado —dejó escapar James.

Sirius pasó el pulgar sobre la esquina de la revista, moviendo las páginas.

—James, lo he extrañado. He extrañado su amistad. He extrañado a los cuatro de nosotros juntos. No quiero más que eso —sus dedos acariciaron el papel satinado—. Bueno, con la excepción de que quiero verlo feliz.

James se inclinó sobre la mesa y tocó la fotografía de Remus. Sus dedos rozaron los de Sirius.

—Yo quiero eso también.

—Me voy a América —dijo Sirius suavemente.

James sonrío tristemente.

—No lo dudé en ningún momento.

* * *

—Editorial Snell.

—Sí, soy Sirius Black, de Vernon-Gray. ¿Podrías informarme quien es el agente de R. J. Wolfe?

—Lo siento, señor, pero no estoy autorizada para dar ese tipo de información.

—Entonces, ¿me puedes informar quien tiene esa autoridad?

* * *

—Oficina de Cornelia Stewart.

—Hola, mi nombre es Sirius Black, de la editorial Vernon-Gray. ¿Está la señorita Stewart disponible?

—Está en una reunión. ¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?

* * *

—Oficina de Cornelia Stewart.

—Hola, es Sirius Black. Una vez más.

—Y, una vez más, Sr. Black, cuando la señorita Stewart esté disponible le devolverá las llamadas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¿Perdón?

—Pregunté por tu nombre. He pasado por este tipo de cosas antes, por lo cual podría conocer tu nombre así la próxima vez que yo llame y ella me esté ignorando intencionalmente, podría simplemente decir, "Oye, como-sea-que-te-llames, soy yo, Sirius. ¿Cómo está el clima por allá en el sur?"

* * *

—Sirius Black.

—Señor Black, soy Cornelia Stewart.

—¿Perdón?

—Dije, que soy Cornelia Stewart.

—Santo Dios. Realmente existes.

—No considero ese comentario apropiado.

—Ciertamente fue más apropiado que decir "voy a tener que ir hacia allá y besuquear a Ángela por convencerte de que me llames".

* * *

—Cornelia Stewart.

—¿Puedo simplemente llamarte Cornelia?

—¿Eres tú una vez más, señor Black?

—No soy nada si no soy persistente. Aunque, si me permite decirlo, también soy extremadamente guapo.

—Eres obviamente extremadamente vanidoso.

—Bueno, por supuesto. No serviría tener el aspecto que tengo y no ser capaz de apreciarlo.

—Aún no le daré el número del señor Wolfe.

—¿No hay alguna cosa que pueda usar como soborno?

—Siempre quise un Jaguar.

—¿El carro o el gato?

* * *

—Sirius Bla…

—Sirius Black, eres el hombre más interesante con el que tenido que tratar.

—Espero que eso sea algo bueno, Cornelia.

—Las flores estaban preciosas.

—Excelente. Sin duda pagué suficiente por ellas.

—Aún no decido si el modelo a escala del carro fue un golpe de genialidad o un signo de que estás realmente loco.

—Es difícil de decir, a veces.

—Hmm. Ciertamente.

—¿Soy lo suficientemente interesante y genial para conseguir el número de R. J?

—Quizá me arrepienta de esto, pero… ¿Tienes un lápiz y papel a la mano?

* * *

—Tengo su número, James.

—Te tomó solamente seis días. Estoy impresionado.

—Soy persistente, encantador e interesante.

—Y un total y absoluto imbécil. ¿Qué clase de favor sexual tuviste que prometer?

—¿Quieres venir conmigo una noche y descubrirlo?

* * *

Se quedó mirando el teléfono toda la mañana, pensando en lo que Remus podría decirle, en lo que él mismo diría y preguntándose si debería llamar en primer lugar.

_¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? Podría decirme que lo dejara en paz y colgarme._

Era temprano en la tarde cuando levantó el auricular y, con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente y ruidosamente en su pecho, presionó una serie de números que le permitirían llamar fuera de Gran Bretaña a alguna zona desconocida de los Estados Unidos. A pesar de que se lo esperaba, el sonido real del teléfono le sobresaltó.

_Oh, joder. ¿Qué digo?_

Dos timbres. Tres. Cuatro. Una voz mecánica se puso en la línea para pedirle que deje un nombre y un número. Sirius colgó. Esto ya era bastante difícil sin dejar un mensaje.

Intentó cuatro veces más a lo largo de la tarde y estaba listo para preguntarle a la contestadora su nombre para así poder preguntarle cómo estaban las cosas al otro lado del mar. La última vez fue justo antes de que el día se despidiera. Echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared, pensando en que debería haber considerado la diferencia horaria antes de haber presionado el botón de rellamada.

 _Una de la tarde ahí. ¿Dónde habrá estado toda la mañana? ¿Trabajando? Si es así_ —

—¿Hola?

Todo pensamiento y respiración se fueron del cuerpo de Sirius. La voz era raspada, ligeramente profunda, pero era inconfundiblemente familiar.

—¿Hola? —preguntó la voz nuevamente.

—Lunático.

De todas las cosas en el mundo que Sirius pensó decir, volver a un apodo que no había usado en años, no había sido una de ellas.

Hubo una inhalación brusca en el otro extremo del teléfono y luego un silencioso:

—¿Sirius?

—Adivinaste a la primera, amigo.

—Joder.

—Genial. Y yo que iba a decir que era bueno escuchar por fin tu voz.

—¿Cómo conseguiste este número?

—Me puse insistente con tu agente. Tuve que amenazarla con plagas de proporciones bíblicas antes de que me lo diera. Si te hace sentir mejor, hubo un gran lamento y rechinar de dientes incluido.

Remus decidió que esas fueron todas las bromas ingeniosas que toleraría.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius?

—Quería hablar contigo. Ha pasado un buen tiempo, si te das cuenta.

—Sí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y luego Sirius soltó la primera cosa que se le ocurrió.

—Te he extrañado.

—¿Lo has hecho?

Sirius recogió un lapicero rojo y empezó a garabatear por la parte superior del manuscrito más cercano que estaba destinado a la basura.

—Sí. A James no les gusta salir a pubs o bueno, sí le gusta, pero a Lily no, y Peter ya no es divertido, ahora que está a cargo de algunos increíbles descubrimientos científicos está desesperado por encontrar financiación.

Pudo haber estado equivocado, pero le pareció escuchar que hubo una ligera risa después de soltar su sermón hasta quedarse sin aliento.

—Así que, ¿me has extrañado porque has estado con algunos inconvenientes?

—Y solo.

—¿No hay… pareja?

—¿Quién querría tenerme, realmente? Dudo haber mejorado desde que te marchaste.

—Empeorado, sin duda alguna.

—Definitivamente —Sirius respiró profundamente y luego dijo—. Nos dejaste, Lunático. Sin ni una palabra, sin ni una nota, sin ni una advertencia.

Hubo un largo suspiro.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —insistió Sirius.

—No quería que me detuvieras.

—Misión cumplida, entonces. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste donde estabas una vez que te acomodaste?

—Oh, Dios, Sirius.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti. No teníamos idea de donde estabas. James propuso que estarías en algún templo budista en el Tíbet.

—No podía seguir ahí, Sirius. Se sentía como si las paredes se estuvieran derrumbando sobre mí.

—¿Entonces te fuiste a América sin ninguna palabra?

—Fui a Francia primero.

—El punto sigue en pie.

—Luego fui a Italia por un par de meses —continuó Remus, ignorando el comentario de Sirius y el punto que estaba tratando de realizar—. Luego más o menos viajé por la India y Australia y de alguna manera acabé aquí.

—De alguna manera.

Casi pudo imaginar el encoger de hombros de Remus.

—Es tranquilo aquí.

—También lo es Dartmoor.

—Sabes a que me refiero.

_No hay recuerdos, no hay fantasmas del pasado, nadie que haga preguntas u ofrezca condolencias; sí, sé a qué te refieres._

—¿Nadie te conoce como R. J. Wolfe, entonces?

—Creo que hay un par de personas que sospechan sobre ello, pero han sido muy amables al respecto.

 _¿Fue alguna de esas personas quien cubrió a la revista sobre el paradero de Remus?_ Sirius no estaba listo para preguntar sobre el artículo que había visto.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás escribiendo?

—No.

Esa respuesta debió decirle a Sirius todo lo que quería saber, sino estuviera absolutamente convencido de que Remus estaba mintiendo. La respuesta fue demasiado rápida para convencerlo.

—Tu editora, sin duda, se está tirando de los pelos.

—Que se vayan a la mierda ellos, no me interesan.

—Así que, ¿qué es lo que haces por allá en la salvajes colonias Americanas?

Hubo un largo silencio y luego Remus dijo:

—Sobrevivo, Canuto. Sobrevivo.

Y con eso, colgó.

* * *

Sirius esperó una semana antes de volver a llamar. Esta vez, sólo tuvo que intentar dos veces antes de que Remus respondiera.

—Hola, Lunático.

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego:

—No me vas a dejar en paz, ¿verdad?

—No sabía que querías eso.

—¿El hecho de que yo no he llamado, no te dejo eso claro?

Sirius podía escuchar muchas emociones desangrándose en las palabras de Remus, y ni una de ellas era buena.

—Remus…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, el otro hombre lo detuvo.

—Sirius, no me vuelvas a llamar.

Le tomó a Sirius un momento darse cuenta que Remus otra vez había colgado la llamada telefónica.

* * *

—¿Por qué no intentas tú, Cornamenta?

—¿Por qué me estás llamando así? Pensé que habías perdido ese hábito.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Por la misma razón por la cual lo he estado llamando a él Lunático, supongo.

—¿Alguna vez me dirán la razón por la cual se llaman entre sí con esos ridículos sobrenombres? —preguntó Lily, entrando a la sala de estar y entregándole a cada uno una botella de cerveza.

Sirius miró a James.

—¿Nunca le contaste la historia de "Cornamenta"?

James gruñó.

—No, y tú tampoco lo harás. "Canuto" es porque a Sirius le gustaba colarse detrás de nosotros y asustar la mierda fuera de nosotros. Remus lo nombró después de haber leído un libro sobre el Grim, ya sabes, ¿el legendario perro negro que es un presagio de desastres?

Lily observó a Sirius por un momento.

—Tristemente, encaja.

—"Lunático" es porque Remus siempre ha sido un soñador. Se quedaba cautivado por las payasadas de Sirius más que cualquiera de nosotros. Se encontró en una situación bastante lamentable cuándo le bajó los pantalones en frente de una chica que había estado deseando hace un tiempo.

—¡No te atreviste! —jadeó Lily. Luego rodó sus ojos—. Mis disculpas. Me olvidé de con quien estaba hablando.

—Creí estar haciéndole un favor. Considerando su, er, _todo_ , pensé que estaría impresionada y saldría con él —Sirius se encogió de hombros—. James llamó a Peter "Colagusano", porque cuando Peter se negó a disecar su primera rata de laboratorio se la trajo a casa y obtuvo toda clase de desastres por ello. Queríamos llamarlo "Cara de rata", porque honestamente, cuando lo miras de la manera correcta, tiene algunas características de rata: la nariz puntiaguda, los pequeños ojos brillantes…

James sonrío.

—"Colagusano" sonaba vagamente más amable.

—Que Dios ayude si alguno de ustedes decidiera ponerle un sobrenombre a alguien que no les cae bien —comentó Lily—. Ahora, ¿qué pasa con Cornamenta?

—No. Nunca —dijo James, señalando a Sirius y negando con la cabeza—. Júralo. Ahora.

—Oh, vamos, James, no puedes esperar que yo…

—¡Júralo!

La mirada de Sirius fue de Lily a James y viceversa. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció justo antes de que dijera rápidamente:

—Es por ti, Lily, y su _evidente_ _placer_ al verte un día en ese vestido blanco que solías tener, aquel sin tirantes que tenía pequeñas flores rosadas.

—¡Oh, estás _muerto!_ —gritó James, saltando de su silla y tirando a su amigo al piso para un combate de lucha libre improvisado.

Un Harry de doce años entró a la habitación para ver a los dos hombres.

—¿Mamá?

Lily meneó su cabeza.

—No preguntes, corazón. Solamente… retírate mientras puedas.

Cinco minutos más tarde, después de un montón de maldiciones, insultos, y dos colisiones accidentales con el amoblado, James y Sirius se arrastraron de vuelta a sus asientos.

—Nos estamos haciendo demasiado viejos para esta mierda —dijo Sirius, jadeando ligeramente.

James se sobó el codo que se había golpeado en la pata de la mesa de café.

—Detesto tener treinta y cuatro años. Me siento tan viejo.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius en voz baja.

Bebieron su cerveza por un momento, y nuevamente Sirius volvió a sacar la verdadera razón por la cual había venido.

—Quizás te hable a ti. Siempre has sido él más comprensivo y adulto. Siempre te ha respetado.

—Tonterías. Yo lo escuchaba y le decía que es lo que haría y luego hacía cualquier cosa que tú le dijeras.

—De todas formas, si tu llamaras…

—Sirius, te dijo que te vayas a la mierda la última vez que llamaste…

—No es verdad.

—Lo siento. Colgó inmediatamente cuando escuchó tu voz la última vez que llamaste. Te dijo que te jodieras las últimas dos veces antes de eso. No quiere hablar con nosotros. No hay nada más que hacer.

—Pero si solamente intentaras…

Lily entró a la habitación, con el teléfono inalámbrico en sus manos.

—¿Cuál es el número, Sirius?

La frente de James se arrugó en respuesta.

—Lily…

—Va a seguir insistiendo hasta que llames, James. No va a dejar a Remus en paz hasta que vea que Remus va a estar jodidamente enfadado de que llamemos nosotros ahora. Número de teléfono, Sirius.

—Seguramente tiene algunas cuantas palabras para ti también —señaló Sirius, buscando en su bolsillo por su billetera y sacando el pedazo de papel arrugado que guardaba ahí.

—No, conmigo, no hará eso —dijo firmemente Lily, presionando los botones rápidamente y luego llevando el teléfono a su oreja.

Los hombres la observaron con inquietud mientras sostenía un dedo, luego un segundo… Se tensó claramente y sus ojos se fueron fuera de foco como si estuviera escuchando con atención a algo.

—Entiendo completamente, Remus, realmente lo hago, pero soy Lily, no Sirius —dijo finalmente. Esperó escuchar la reacción de Remus, y luego señaló a Sirius e hizo una mueca—. Ha estado insistiendo a James que te llame. Han estado peleando sobre eso, de hecho.

Una pausa.

—El sillón va a vivir, afortunadamente, pero tengo mis dudas sobre la mesa de café.

Ella sonrío y guiño el ojo a James.

—Si soy yo quien está llamando, ¿quién _crees_ que ganó?

—¿Por qué le habla a ella y no a mí? —susurró con dureza a James.

—Porque a él le gusta ella, no tú —respondió James en voz baja.

—Idiota.

—Cabrón.

—Imbécil.

—Bastardo.

La voz de Lily se hizo más sonora.

—Están peleando sobre quien es el idiota más grande, en realidad… ¿Eso crees? Sí, entiendo eso. Si estuvieras aquí, no tendría por qué lidiar con ellos dos sola, ya sabes. Tengo que lidiar con mi salud mental todos los días debido a ellos.

Se volteó ligeramente para que ellos no pudieran ver su rostro mientras Remus supuestamente respondía a su gentil advertencia.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero…

Nuevamente quedó en silencio, escuchando. Su rostro cambió súbitamente volviéndose más blando y triste

—Oh, Dios, Remus, sabes que nosotros entendemos porque tenías que irte de Inglaterra, pero, ¿puedes comprender que nosotros te queremos y extrañamos? Ha sido tan difícil todo, porque no sabíamos siquiera si estabas _vivo_ , por el amor de Dios.

De repente se volteó y caminó de regreso a la cocina, dejando a Sirius y James mirándose el uno al otro con incredulidad.

—¿Se acaba de retirar para que nosotros no escuchemos la conversación? —preguntó retóricamente James.

—Creo que eso hizo, Cornamenta.

Los dos hombres se levantaron de sus sillas y se dirigieron apresuradamente a la cocina. Lily estaba parada frente al fregadero, mirando por la ventana encima de él, hablando en voz baja.

—…él mismo. No quiere hacerte daño. _Nosotros_ no queremos hacerte daño. Solamente no queremos que nos cortes por completo. ¿Por qué es una cosa tan difícil de pedir?

No se volteó a ver a James o Sirius mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Remus. Sirius notó que se estiró hacia una toalla de mano que había en el mostrador y apretó sus dedos con fuerza.

—Remus, voy a ser franca, y podrás decirme exactamente cómo te sientes después de lo que tengo que decir. Sé que nos estás protegiendo y protegiéndote a ti mismo al mantenerte lejos, pero es absolutamente la cosa más egoísta y cruel que puedes hacer. Las cosas malas pasarán, hagas lo que hagas. Incluso si no nos hablas nunca más, Sirius aún podría recibir un disparo por tener un amorío con la esposa de alguien, o yo podría ponerle cianuro a los huevos de James una mañana solamente porque estoy harta de escucharlo roncar. Las ratas del laboratorio de Peter podrían escaparse e infectarlo con cualquier tipo de horrible enfermedad. Pero intencionadamente herir y cortar a las personas fuera de tu vida solamente porque estás asustado de que las vas a perder, es ridículo. Podríamos estar ayudándote en cualquier cosa en vez de saber que estás sufriendo solo. No nos has dado la oportunidad de dejarnos ser los amigos que queremos ser.

Sirius contuvo la respiración y creyó que James hizo lo mismo. Lily bajó su cabeza y escuchó algo más. Finalmente, dijo:

—¿Podemos al menos llamarte en Navidad?

Hubo un largo silencio y luego asintió con la cabeza. Debió haber recordado que Remus no la podía ver, porque se apresuró a decir:

—Sí, comprendo. Te queremos, Remus. Sí. Le diré. Le diré a los tres. Cuídate, ¿sí?

Apretó el botón de "colgar" y se volteó hacia los dos hombres.

—Listo. ¿Feliz ahora?

Y entonces Lily se rompió en llanto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lo largo de este capítulo hay un fanArt que hicieron para una de las escenas el link es el siguiente:
> 
> dogsunderfoot.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/261/3648

Fue un mes más tarde cuando Sirius se sentó mirando el teléfono nuevamente, el papel cuidadosamente doblado una vez más entre sus dedos, mientras se debatía que es lo que debería hacer.

_Él simplemente va a tener que lidiar con esto, joder._

El teléfono timbró dos veces y después hubo un sin aliento:

—¿Hola?

Sirius habló rápidamente para poder decirlo todo antes de que Remus colgara, por si no toleraba la llamada.

—Remus, pensé que deberías saber que la madre de James ha fallecido.

Esperó un momento, pero no hubo un click, no hubo tono de llamada. Parecía como si Remus aún estuviera al otro lado de la línea. Decidió comprobarlo.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—¿Que sucedió? —fue la respuesta ahogada.

—Cáncer. Lo encontraron muy tarde y no había nada más que hacer que darle analgésicos durante el último mes.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Cómo está James?

—Jodidamente miserable.

Hubo una pausa, y luego dijo:

—¿Cómo estás tú?

Sirius parpadeó las lágrimas que asomaban sus ojos y río amargamente.

—Jodidamente miserable.

—Lo siento mucho, Canuto.

Sirius casi se pierde en el sobrenombre que con suavidad soltó la voz, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que es lo que Remus había dicho, el otro hombre ya estaba diciendo:

—Fue una mujer maravillosa.

—Más que una madre para mí que la mía —dijo Sirius con sinceridad.

—Sí, lo sé.

Había más que simple reconocimiento de la relación de la madre de James con Sirius en esa oración. Fue más cómo un acuerdo empático y Sirius escuchó como el remordimiento coloreaba las sencillas palabras. Sin embargo, no señaló que la madre de James había estado devastada por la desaparición de Remus tanto como ellos mismos. Y tampoco señaló que la señora Potter consideró a Remus un tercer hijo. Por el arrepentimiento que había en la voz de él, Sirius pensó que quizá eso era lo que estaba pensando Remus.

—Er, me tengo que ir. Tengo que terminar un poco de trabajo, porque me voy a tomar un par de días de descanso.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Un incómodo silencio cayó al medio de ellos, y finalmente Remus dijo:

—Gracias por llamar, Sirius.

La ira estalló por un momento, y Sirius —quien no se podía llamar el hombre más paciente en primer lugar— habló antes de pensar.

—Entonces, ¿está bien si te llamo para decirte que alguien ha muerto, pero no está bien que te llame solamente porque somos amigos y quiero que sepas que te he extrañado?

Hubo un suspiro, y casi pudo imaginar a Remus frotarse la sien con dos largos dedos. Él mismo se frotó los ojos con su pulgar e índice cansadamente.

—No respondas eso, Remus. No quiero pelear sobre esto ahora mismo.

—¿Te gustaría pelear sobre esto más luego, entonces?

—Definitivamente —Sirius sonrío un poco por eso—. Gracias por no colgarme.

—No hagas de esto un hábito —le advirtió Remus.

—¿Qué cosa no hago un hábito? —preguntó Sirius, escuchando como el resentimiento aumentaba en su propia voz, pensando que Remus iba a renegar sobre sus llamadas.

Remus no respondió de inmediato, pero Sirius esperó.

—No hagas un hábito el llamarme para darme malas noticias —dijo finalmente el otro hombre—. Podría ser agradable escuchar algunas buenas. De vez en cuando.

Sirius sintió como algunos de sus músculos en sus hombros se liberaban de la tensión, y alzó su puño en el aire. _¡Sí!_

—Cuando tenga algunas, te llamaré de nuevo, entonces.

—Está bien.

—Cuidate, Lunático.

—Dale a James mis condolencias.

—Por supuesto.

Colgaron sin decir nada más, pero Sirius se echó hacia atrás sonriendo. Remus quizá aún podría perdonarle.

 

* * *

 

—¿Sirius Black?

—¿Sí?

—Cornelia Stewart.

—Ah, la encantadora señorita que fue tan servicial conmigo.

—Sí, bueno. Acabo de llamar a tu oficina, y me dijeron que no ibas ir a trabajar. Me preguntaba si podrías pasar por mi oficina el día de hoy.

Sirius miró su reloj e hizo unos cálculos rápidos.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Tengo algo aquí... algo inusual que estoy segura que te encantará.

Una hora después se encontró sentado en una incómoda silla de madera al otro lado del enorme escritorio de Cornelia Stewart.

—Permíteme ofrecerte mis condolencias por la pérdida de la señora Potter —dijo la mujer de blancos cabellos.

Sirius sintió sus cejas bajar en confusión.

—¿Cómo sab...?

—Antes de que te explique, déjame agradecerte también por lograr hacer algo que estaba empezando a temer que sería imposible.

—¿Qué cosa?

Sus ojos marrones se mostraron brillantes.

—Has logrado que él vuelva a escribir.

 

* * *

 

Sirius esperó hasta estar en su coche antes de abrir finalmente la carpeta manila. Encima había una sencilla portada escrita a mano para un fax. Sirius pasó un dedo por encima de la familiar media-imprenta/media-cursiva escritura que formaban las simples oraciones:

 _Para: Cornelia Stewart  
Para Sirius Black. __Su madre, Abigail Potter, falleció ayer. Él sabrá qué hacer con esto._  
Por favor, disculpa la molestia.  
RJL

Sirius cerró sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. "Su madre, Abigail Potter". Como de costumbre Remus había tomado unas cuantas palabras y las había convertido en minas emocionales. Tragó saliva para desalojar el nudo en su garganta, abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, y movió la hoja de la portada a un costado.

La vista de la escritura a mano, hace tanto perdida para él, hizo que la sangre viajara salvajemente por sus venas. Era todo lo que Remus era: no completamente organizada, ocasionalmente apresurada, llena de contradicciones. Una "s" podía estar imprenta en un lugar, pero cursiva en otro, dependiendo de qué tan rápido estaba Remus pensando y escribiendo, y lo absolutamente absorto que estaba en lo que hacía.

Por todo eso, sin embargo, había unos cuantos errores o correcciones.

_Él siempre decía que pensaba mejor con un lápiz y un papel que con una computadora._

Sus ojos recorrieron las páginas. Cuando llegó al final, sus lágrimas caían sin control. Se había preguntado si Remus sabía lo devastada que estaba la señora Potter por su desaparición, y si se habría dado cuenta de que ella lo consideraba un tercer hijo. Por las obvias palabras que salieron de su corazón, Sirius tenía ahora su respuesta.

Cuando le leyó la carta a James veinte minutos después, el otro hombre también lloró y estuvo de acuerdo con Sirius que había solamente una cosa que podían hacer con lo que Remus había escrito.

Sirius se acercó al podio y se aclaró la garganta.

—Hoy día, recibí una carta que James pensó que debería leerla a todos ustedes. Es de un buen amigo nuestro, uno que está muy lejos para estar aquí el día de hoy. De lo contrario, no tengo dudas de que estaría aquí.

Abrió la carpeta manila, pasando los dedos suavemente por encima de la escritura a mano de Remus.

_Espero hacerle justicia a esto, Remus, por tu propio bien._

Se aclaró la garganta nuevamente y empezó a leer:

—"Querido James, Lily, Harry, Katie y Sirius. Quiero decirles lo mucho que siento su pérdida, pero sé que pequeñas son las palabras, 'lo siento', cuando piensas lo mucho que has perdido. Son un par de palabras sin importancia, palabras incapaces de expresar el dolor y la tristeza que existe cuando alguien tan querido se nos va. Nunca podrá haber una palabra adecuada para describir como me siento al saber que la mujer más elegante y amable que he conocido ya no está aquí con nosotros los simples mortales."

—"Sé que habrán muchas personas en el funeral, quienes recordarán a tu madre por sus hermosos jardines. Nunca habrán rosas más rojas o peonías más vivas en ningún lugar como en el jardín trasero de tu madre. Nunca veo una lila sin pensar en cómo ella me hizo recortar ese arbusto en la esquina de la casa solamente porque yo era lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar las ramas de arriba. La pequeña fuente en el medio del jardín siempre fue un refugio contra el caos de un mundo enloquecido."

—"Habrán otros en el funeral que la recordarán por las fiestas que ella organizaba, y por su extraña elección para sombreros inusuales, lo que llevó a más de una broma sobre que ella era la 'Sombrerera loca'. Otros la recordarán por su devoción a sus causas. La sociedad histórica por fin será capaz de llamar a un ala del museo local como tu madre, ahora que ya no está aquí para protestar en contra de la idea."

Sirius se detuvo, medio sonriendo, mientras permitía que unas pocas risitas disimuladas de carcajadas terminaran. La siguiente parte iba a ser complicada, sin embargo, se armó de valor para las palabras brutales y las imágenes que conjuraría.

—"Pero yo recordaré a tu madre como la mujer que me enseñó que hay más que una madre que se induce comas en alcohol y usa el alcohol como combustible para peleas. Ella me enseñó que una madre no tiene porqué ser abusiva o hiriente, que una madre no necesita golpear o insultar. Ella me enseñó que el amor de una madre no exige lágrimas y disculpas después de moretones o huesos rotos. A través de tu madre, yo descubrí un nuevo mundo: uno de paz, calidez y seguridad. Anhelaba sus sonrisas de aprobación, sentía tristeza bajo sus miradas de descontento, y saboreaba la palmada en mi hombro que significaba que ella estaba orgullosa de mí."

La voz de Sirius se rompió y se aferró a los costados del podio mientras parpadeaba varias veces para volver a ponerse bajo control. Tenía que lograr esto sin llorar. _Por Remus, por nadie más._

—"Nunca le dije como me sentía, y me arrepiento de eso profundamente. Espero que ella haya comprendido que mi respeto y amor por ella podía ser encontrado en cosas sencillas como ayudarle a recortar arbustos de lilas, pelar patatas, y pintar esa jodida habitación tres veces hasta que estuvo satisfecha con el color. Espero que haya comprendido que la única razón por la que mi nombre existe en las portadas de libros es porque ella me dijo una vez: 'Tienes un don. No lo desperdicies'. Y yo no quise decepcionarla."

—"Me hubiera gustado que ella hubiera sido mi madre también, James. Ella realmente fue una mujer increíble y yo la adoraba."

Sirius cerró cuidadosamente la carpeta y miró hacia James. El otro hombre sonrío a través de sus lágrimas y asintió en señal de aprobación.

Sirius lanzó una mirada sobre la afligida multitud llorando, realizando algo que solamente había reconocido a la mitad hasta ahora. _Tú sabías, Remus. De alguna manera, sabías que yo quería expresar que es lo que significó la señora Potter para ti y para mí... y nunca hubiera sido capaz de encontrar las palabras correctas. Siempre ha sido de esa manera entre nosotros, y extraño eso. ¿No lo extrañas tú también?_

 

* * *

 

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y los pasos de Sirius hacia adelante vacilaron cuando Emmeline súbitamente apareció frente a él.

—Las señoritas desean verte —anunció, luciendo curiosa y preocupada a la misma vez.

La mente de Sirius inmediatamente empezó a buscar que cosas había hecho, que cosas no había hecho y lo que pudo haber salido mal mientras estuvo fuera de la oficina durante los últimos cuatro días. Ninguna de las cosas que imaginó parecían lo suficientemente drásticas como para ser llamado a las oficinas de Julia y Diana. Asintió con la cabeza a Emmeline y pulsó el botón para ir a la siguiente planta.

_Oh, Dios, espero que no sea sobre Fred Hoskins quejándose de que no le devolví la llamada telefónica el otro día. Le dije a Emmeline que llamara y le explicara que estaba en el funeral de la señora Potter y que lo llamaría el día de hoy. El hijo de puta seguramente aún está enfadado porque le dije que su último capítulo era una basura y está buscando una razón para que me despidan._

Pensaba en Fred Hoskins, sus pasos haciéndose más firmes y sonoros mientras caminaba. Estaba murmurando algo sobre autores arrogantes y viejos tontos hasta el momento en el que abrió la puerta de la oficina de la señorita Diana.

—...fuera de su contrato —estaba diciendo Di, con los ojos fijos encima de la pantalla de su ordenador portátil—. ¿Cuánto crees que nos costará?

_¡No puedo haberlo enojado tanto para que me quiera fuera de su contrato! Por el amor de Dios, ¿no era lo suficientemente adulto como para lidiar con un poco de crítica?_

Julia estaba casualmente hojeando a través de una revista de editoriales.

—No lo sé. Ciertamente un par de miles. Sirius dijo...

Echó un vistazo al hombre parado en la puerta y sonrío abiertamente

—Hablando del diablo.

Di levantó la vista de la pantalla y lo observó por un momento antes de decir:

—Bonita corbata.

Sirius miró hacia abajo, incapaz de recordar cual era la que escogió esta mañana. No era nada del otro mundo, simplemente una masa moteada de rojos y grises.

—Lo que quiso decir es que ese traje se ve increíble en ti —tradujo Julia.

—Encaja tan _bien_

Di dibujó la última palabra, acentuándola con una sonrisa salvaje.

—No se te permite pensar ese tipo de cosas —dijo Sirius, sacudiendo un dedo frente a la mujer de cabello castaño—. Estás casada.

—Oh, puedo pensar en esas cosas —protestó Diana— Solamente no puedo hacer lo que estoy pensando que me gustaría hacer.

—¿Se dan cuenta ustedes dos que les puedo presentar cargos por acoso sexual? —advirtió Sirius.

Julia y Diana intercambiaron miradas y luego se echaron a reír.

—Siéntate, Sirius, y tengamos una pequeña charla, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Julia, señalándole otra silla idéntica a la cual estaba ocupando ella.

—¿Cuánto jodido tiempo puede tomar que un correo electrónico cruce el océano? —murmuró Di malhumorada, mirando el ordenador portátil, una vez más.

—Te lo dije, probablemente ni siquiera ha escrito una carta de renuncia aun. Quiere ver qué es lo que sabemos primero —reprendió Julia a su amiga ligeramente.

—No sé porque demonios puede pensar que despediríamos su trasero.

—Porque es estúpido, cariño. Increíblemente estúpido.

Sirius esperó pacientemente, dando sorbos a su café de la tienda a la vuelta de la esquina. Si bien parecía que algo interesante estaba sucediendo, él sabía que ellas no le contarían nada a menos que lo consideraran necesario.

—Sirius, ¿aún sigues pensando que necesitas unas pequeñas vacaciones? —preguntó de repente Julia.

Él suspiró.

—No ahora mismo, no lo creo.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de simpatía.

—El señor Wolfe, er, Lupin ¿aún no quiere hablar contigo?

Sirius suspiró.

—Por fin accedió a dejar que lo llame de vez en cuando. Sólo tomo tres meses y la muerte de la señora Potter para llegar tan lejos. Si le anunció que voy a visitarle, seguramente me mande a las selvas de Canadá o de Tombuctú o algo similar.

Diana se echó para atrás en su silla, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla pensativamente.

—¿Cómo reaccionaría si le dices que tienes que discutir una propuesta de negocios con él?

Las cejas de Sirius se alzaron ligeramente.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta de negocios?

—Lo queremos —respondió sin rodeos. Miró a Julia y una sonrisa malvada apareció—. En más de un sentido, en realidad…

—Dos chicos ardientes bajo un mismo techo puede que sea demasiado difícil de lidiar para nosotras —dijo Julia, su expresión copiando la de Di—. Pero tomaremos el riesgo.

—Tú lo conoces, has trabajado con él, y sin importar lo que sea que pasó en estos últimos cinco años, estoy dispuesta a apostar de que él confía en ti y en tu trabajo.

Algo en la pantalla de la computadora captó la mirada de Di, haciéndole hacer una pausa. Deslizó su dedo sobre el touchpad, murmurando:

—¡Por fin!

Julia retomó el hilo de la conversación que su socia de negocios había empezado.

—¿Qué tan feliz ha estado con Snell?

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca se quejó sobre ellos.

—¿Crees que podamos convencerlo de firmar para nosotros? ¿Hay algún conjunto específico de condiciones o algo que podamos usar para convencerlo?

—Realmente no lo sé —exhaló ruidosamente Sirius—. Tendrás que hablar con él o hablar con Snell. No ha escrito nada durante cinco años. Puede que estén dispuestos a soltarlo ya que no ha hecho nada recientemente.

—Me pregunto cuanta presión le habrán puesto al pobre muchacho —divagó Di, volteando la laptop y acercándosela a Julia.

Sirius esperó hasta que Julia leyó lo que fuera que estaba en la pantalla. Empezó a retorcerse un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo como solía hacer.

Debe ser grave.

—¡Que mentiroso de mierda! —exclamó de pronto.

—Lo mismo pensé yo —aprobó Diana— ¿Sirius?

Ella esperó hasta que los ojos grises se encontraron con los de ella y luego dijo:

—Felicitaciones. Has sido ascendido. Discutiremos tu salario y toda esa basura más tarde, pero ahora, necesitamos que tomes un avión a Estados Unidos.

Sirius lentamente se enderezó, parpadeando rápidamente en estado de shock. Sabía que sus jefas hacían cosas locas y enloquecedoras a veces, pero esto era bastante imprevisto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué tipo de ascenso? ¿Y por qué tengo que ir a Estados Unidos?

Julia rodó sus ojos como si todo fuera evidente.

—Para firmar a Lupin, por supuesto. Y para resolver el lío que hay en nuestra oficina en Filadelfia.

—¿ _Qué_ lío?

—Él maldito estúpido de Lucius Malfoy ha decidido que quiere empezar su propia editorial y está tratando de llevarse a algunos de nuestros mejores autores americanos con él. En su contrato está mencionado que no se le está permitido iniciar su propia compañía y robarse a nuestros autores, pero está tratando de hacerlo detrás del nombre de otra persona —explicó Di con rapidez— Él maldito lo niega todo, jodida rata escurridiza.

Sirius ahogó una risita.

—¿Y qué es lo que haré, exactamente?

—Pegarle en la nariz —sugirió Di.

—Darle una patada en las pelotas —contrarrestó Julia.

—Eso me gusta más —admitió Di, con un apreciativo movimiento de cabeza— No nos interesa. Solamente hazle entender que se puede ir, con nuestras bendiciones y demás, pero si trata de llevarse a alguien con él lo demandaremos por todo lo que posee, incluyendo esos mocasines italianos increíblemente pretenciosos que le gustan.

Sirius sonrió. Se había reunido con Lucius Malfoy en distintas ocasiones y nunca le había caído bien. Esto podría ser bastante divertido.

—No le vamos a decir que estás yendo —advirtió Julia.

—Así que estate preparado para cualquier cosa —dijo Di— Un cuchillo en la espalda, veneno en el café…

—Haremos una carta para que se la entregues que explicará que tienes nuestra autorización para lidiar con él como mejor te parezca.

—Y si él siquiera tiembla sin tu consentimiento después de que le hayas entregado la carta, despide su estúpido trasero.

Sirius no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo. Después de un momento, Julia y Diana se unieron a él.

—Dios, amo trabajar para ustedes dos —dijo finalmente Sirius— ¿Cuál es el título oficial de mi nueva posición? Debo saberlo antes de irme a patearle los huevos a Lucius.

Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos, extrañamente sin palabras.

—No sé cómo se le llama aquí —reflexionó Di— ¿Supongo que eres nuestro jefe de operaciones?

—¿Una especie de ejecutivo general de operaciones?

Julia se encogió de hombros.

—Tendremos que llamar a alguien y obtener tu título oficial, supongo.

Un brillo travieso apareció en la mirada de Diana

—¿Qué te parece 'El Boy Toy de Di y Julia'?

—¿El musculoso de Di y Julia?

—¿El Dios de la edición?

—¿El Dios de las operaciones?

Di bajó los hombros.

—Nos las ingeniaremos.

—Sólo pon tu precioso culo en un avión y empieza a moverte —dijo Julia firmemente.

 

* * *

 

Los neumáticos del taxi chirriaron cuando se alejó, dejando a Sirius de pie fuera del edificio que albergaba la sucursal de Filadelfia de la editorial Vernon-Gray.

Sirius había estado en la oficina de Filadelfia tres o cuatro veces, enviado a ayudar con algún tipo de problema de edición, o porque Julia y Di necesitaban entregar un manuscrito o documento en persona. Había sido tratado lo suficientemente bien, pero desestimado en cuanto su misión había sido cumplida. Esta vez, entró al vestíbulo principal con su más costoso traje de lana y abrigo de cachemira negro. Cada centímetro de él se veía ejecutivo, y sintió un placer culpable por las miradas que ya estaba recibiendo.

Se dirigió al mostrador de recepción, que servía a todos los negocios que compartían el edificio y se inclinó en él, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer que parecía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarle.

—Cariño, ¿podrías decirme si Lucius Malfoy de Vernon-Gray está adentro ya?

—Uh, sí, acaba de llegar hace cinco minutos.

—Perfecto. —Sirius se enderezó— Que tengas un día maravilloso, ¿sí?

—Gracias —respondió débilmente, mostrándose confundida— Tú también.

Él le sonrío.

—Oh, sin duda lo tendré.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el noveno piso, y Sirius entró en la zona de recepción de la editorial Vernon-Gray. Las dos recepcionistas lo miraron, sus mandíbulas cayendo flojamente.

_Maldita sea, que bien debo de verme._

—Señoritas —dijo— Estoy aquí para ver a Lucius Malfoy.

La mayor de ellas miró rápidamente el libro de citas.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Sirius Black, pero mi nombre no estará ahí —respondió— Es posible que desees apuntarme por el resto del día, sin embargo.

 

* * *

 

Lucius Malfoy dobló lentamente la carta y la volvió a meter en el sobre.

—Bueno, felicitaciones por tu ascenso, Black.

—Gracias —Sirius dio un sorbo a su café y se estremeció— ¡Santo Dios, Malfoy, este es el peor café que he probado en meses!

—Bueno, gracias por venir desde Londres para dejarme saber eso —dijo Lucius, inclinando un poco la cabeza, invitando a Sirius a que le diga porque exactamente estaba él aquí.

Sirius se inclinó sobre el escritorio, volteó el teléfono de Malfoy y presionó el botón para llamar a la asistente administrativa del hombre.

—¿Sí, Señor Malfoy?

—En realidad, soy el señor Black. ¿Crees que podrías hacerme un favor y encontrarme una verdadera taza de café?

—Pensé que…

—Stacey… tu nombre es Stacey, ¿verdad? Stacey, me gusta mi café tan fuerte que una cuchara pueda estar de pie en él. ¿Crees que pues conseguirme algo como eso por mí?

—Veré que es lo que puedo hacer, señor Black.

—Eres un ángel.

Sirius presionó el botón nuevamente, pero se quedó sentado mirando el teléfono pensativamente.

—¿Hay algún problema, Black?

—Bueno, puede que haya uno pequeño. Verás, Julia y Diana están un poco preocupadas sobre unos rumores que han escuchado hace poco.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué tipo de rumores?

—El 'él está planeando empezar su propia editorial y robarse algunos de nuestros autores de Vernon-Gray' tipo de rumores.

—¿En serio? No he escuchado nada de eso —dijo Malfoy con calma, sonriendo levemente.

—¿En serio? Bueno, que alivio —Sirius puso su taza de café sobre la mesa, dándole un empujón extra para alejarla de él—. Estaba absolutamente sorprendido cuando las chicas me lo contaron.

El editor ejecutivo de la sucursal de Filadelfia se echó hacia atrás en su silla y cogió una pluma de plata elegante.

—Admito estar igual de sorprendido también.

—Puedo verlo.

Malfoy golpeó la pluma contra su labio inferior.

—Es horrible como empiezan los rumores.

—¿Cómo supones que _empezaron_ estos rumores?

—Sólo Dios sabe.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que lo hace. Estoy aquí para encontrar los orígenes de esos, pequeños y viciosos rumores.

Con una sonrisa Sirius metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su traje.

—Llamemos a Alastor Moody, ¿sí? Él es uno de los autores que ellas dicen que te estás llevando a tu nueva editorial. Veamos qué es lo que sabe de aquello, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Cómo puedo obtener una línea externa?

La sonrisa de Malfoy disminuyó ligeramente y sus ojos estaban más duros que hace unos minutos atrás.

—Moody es muy temperamental. Molestarle con esta clase de rumor puede que lo lleve a creer que nuestra compañía está en problemas y en riesgo a colapsar desde adentro.

—¿En serio? —Sirius levantó el auricular— ¿Presiono aquí, donde dice, 'Línea 1'?

El rubio frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero te advierto que si Moody toma esta llamada para mal, llamaré a Londres después de esto.

Sirius asintió y empezó a presionar los dígitos de acuerdo al papel que había desdoblado y apoyado en el escritorio. Vio como Malfoy trataba de leer los otros nombres que estaban en el papel debajo del de Moody, así que intencionalmente volteó el papel al revés.

El ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mirada, pero Sirius sonrió.

—El teléfono está sonando. Ah, aquí estamos. Sí, señor Moody, soy Sirius Black. Trabajo en la editorial Vernon-Gray… No, no hay ningún problema, solamente llamo para aclarar un detalle… Bien. El señor Malfoy quería que le pregunte si ha pensado mejor su proposición sobre firmar con su nueva editorial.

Al otro lado del escritorio, Malfoy se puso rígido, y sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Esto es totalmente inexcusable —dijo— Estás tergiversando todo.

Sirius llevó un dedo a sus labios y luego señaló a Malfoy.

—Lo siento, señor Moody. ¿Decía? Sí, estoy seguro de que él escuchó su preocupación sobre que la compañía quizá no podría ser capaz de competir con los porcentajes que ya se le están concediendo. Tu fama y tu talento precederán, sin embargo, y estoy seguro de que las ventas de tus libros serán igual de maravillosas en su nueva compañía… Bueno, sí, yo trabajo para Vernon-Gray, pero la nueva editorial del señor Malfoy suena increíblemente interesante —hizo énfasis en la última palabra, sus ojos grises puestos en los fríos ojos azules de Lucius—. Le diré algo, señor Moody. ¿Qué le parece si le pongo en contacto con alguien en unos días para que le ayuden a decidir? Espléndido. Estoy deseando trabajar con usted.

Sirius desconectó la llamada, pero su dedo se movió por encima del botón que le daría acceso a la línea exterior.

—¿A quién llamo ahora, Malfoy? ¿Cornelius Fudge? ¿Marlene MacKinnon? O debería llamar a Tom Riddle ahora mismo y preguntarle sobre la compañía que está organizando ahora mismo y preguntarle: ¿Cómo, después de que la cláusula en tu contrato expire, planea vendértela por una absurda cantidad de dinero?

—No tienes ni una prueba —gruñó Malfoy, tirando la pluma de plata sobre la mesa.

—Tengo todas las jodidas pruebas que necesito —dijo Sirius, recogiendo la pluma y guardándosela en el bolsillo de su camisa—. Considera tu trasero despedido.

 

* * *

 

Tomó dos días ordenar calificaciones y personalidades de editores para encontrar a la persona correcta que tome el lugar de Lucius Malfoy. En realidad, le tomó a Sirius solamente tres horas para decidir que encontró a la persona adecuada. El resto del tiempo se la pasó entrevistando a los que sentía que tenían una razón justificable para obtener el trabajo y también para calmar plumas erizadas cuando se dieron cuenta que Sirius ya había tomado una decisión.

Sirius también aprovechó el tiempo para hacer algunas investigaciones. Dos mañanas después de instalar a Kingsley Shacklebolt como el jefe de la sucursal de Filadelfia, Sirius subió a un avión con destino a Pittsburgh.

 

* * *

 

—¿Estás seguro de que estás haciendo lo correcto? —preguntó James.

Sirius exhaló con fuerza.

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer, James? Sabes que si le digo que estoy yendo a verlo, él se escapará nuevamente. O esconderá.

—Se siente como si le estuvieras tendiendo una emboscada.

—Bueno, sí, es porque es una emboscada. Tengo que entregarle estos libros de tu madre. No quiero dejarlos en su escalera de entrada sin ni una explicación, especialmente considerando lo costosos que son.

—Eso suponiendo que tiene una escalera de entrada. Él podría estar viviendo en una cueva por lo que sabemos.

—Teniendo en cuenta el paisaje que he visto en el camino desde el aeropuerto, creo que es probable.

—¿Es realmente tan horrible?

—No, no lo es —admitió Sirius—. En realidad, lo que he visto es muy bonito. Mi habitación del hotel es muy cómoda, también. Nada arrastrándose entre las sábanas, solo yo en la noche.

James hizo un par de insinuaciones sexuales a las cuales Sirius respondió con unas más sucias aún, y luego se despidieron.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Sirius distraídamente abrió y cerró su celular varias veces. Sólo tendría una sola oportunidad, y tenía que lograrlo.

La contestadora tomó su llamada, y él respiró profundamente antes de decir delicadamente:

—Remus, estoy en Pittsburgh. Bueno, no técnicamente en Pittsburgh… Estoy en un hotel no muy lejos del aeropuerto. Me gustaría verte, y tengo algo para ti de parte de la madre de James. Antes de que me digas que me largue, déjame advertirte que tengo tu dirección en mis manos. Sí. La tengo. Tengo formas de conseguir información, ya sabes —hizo una pausa para hacer una risa malvada—. También tengo mi laptop y acceso a internet, así que podría conseguir indicaciones para llegar a tu casa con sólo un par de toques de mis dedos. Así que, aquí están tus opciones: Al igual que como dijo el jefe de recepción, trae tu trasero aquí en dos horas. Ahora, sé que puedes estar ocupado ahora mismo, así que no voy a contar con que estés aquí en dos horas desde este momento en el que grabo el mensaje. Sin embargo, si no me has honrado con tu presencia a la hora de la cena, alquilaré un coche e iré a buscarte. Te advierto que aún conduzco igual de rápido y tan mal como nunca. ¿Crees que seré capaz de recordar que debo conducir del lado derecho de la carretera durante todo el trayecto a tu casa? El reloj está marcando la una de la tarde, Lunático. La cuenta hacia atrás ha comenzado.

 

* * *

 

Sirius miró el reloj antes de hojear su teléfono celular abierto. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que había llamado a Remus.

—Sirius Black.

—Por el amor de Dios, Sirius, quédate donde estás. No hay necesidad de poner en peligro a gente inocente. ¿Dónde estás exactamente?

Triunfante, Sirius le dio a Remus el nombre del hotel y el número de su habitación, y luego se acomodó para esperarlo.

 

* * *

 

Tocó la puerta, y el sonido fue sorprendentemente común. No fue un llamado tímido, como si Remus no quisiera que Sirius lo escuchara, y no fue demandante, como si Remus estuviera intentando romper la puerta para darle una patada en el culo por su arrogancia. Fue un simple llamado: tres golpes secos y rápidos, hechos con los nudillos contra la puerta hueca de acero.

Y aun así, hicieron que el corazón de Sirius se detuviera.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con impaciencia. La alta figura de pie en el pasillo era tan familiar, y a la vez tan extraña. Tenía la misma altura y tenía la misma complexión delgada que Sirius podía recordar; pero la barba y la larga cabellera, recogida en una cola que colgaba justo ligeramente debajo de los hombros caídos, hacían parecer a Remus como alguien nuevo. No fue hasta que miró hacia el azul familiar de los ojos de Remus, sin embargo, que la sonrisa que Sirius llevaba desapareció. Podía ver el mismo dolor que había visto en la fotografía de la revista, pero saber que estaba viendo el dolor en carne propia hizo que lágrimas aparecieran de repente en sus propios ojos.

—Dios, Remus.

Se lanzó hacia adelante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Remus, ajeno a la tensión que él emanaba.

—Te extrañé.

Remus torpemente le palmeó en la espalda.

—Eres un jodido imbécil, entonces.

Sirius se echó hacia atrás, ahora sintiendo los músculos tensos y los vagos tirones desesperados que Remus estaba haciendo en contra de su abrazo.

—Entra, Lunático. Échale un vistazo a mi habitación.

Remus siguió a Sirius dentro de la habitación, sus ojos obedientemente revisándola.

—En cuanto a cómo son las habitaciones de hotel, yo diría que esta está bastante agradable.

—¿Un refresco? —ofreció Sirius— O, mejor aún, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

Remus sonrió de lado.

—Eres un pozo sin fondo como siempre, ¿no?

—Debe ser agradable saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Pensé que la cena podría darnos la oportunidad perfecta para ponernos al día.

—Así que, realmente, solamente me llamaste aquí porque quieres que sea un chofer que te lleve a lugares para comer.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo. ¿Por qué no tú? Puedo pagarte por las molestias —sonrío— Tengo una tarjeta de crédito corporativa.

—¿Qué es lo que ha poseído a tus jefas para que te den eso?

—Lo mismo que las poseyó para que me den un ascenso y aumento de sueldo.

—Ellas saben que estás loco —fue más una declaración que una pregunta.

—Eso es lo que aman de mí. Bueno, eso y el hecho de que relleno un traje bastante bien.

Remus resopló divertido

—¿Alguna preferencia? ¿Carne? ¿Comida marina? ¿Italiana?

—Estoy tan hambriento, que todo suena bien.

El hombre de cabellos castaños sacó las llaves de su bolsillo.

—Vamos, entonces.

Llevó a Sirius hasta el aparcamiento y sin palabras señaló a un SUV de color azul.

—Nunca habría elegido este vehículo para ti —dijo Sirius mientras se trepaba en el lado del pasajero.

Remus lo miró, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Tú eras el que se preguntaba cuántos libros tendrías que vender para comprarte un Aston-Martin.

Al principio, Remus no dijo nada, moviendo el Jeep fuera de su lugar del estacionamiento y dirigiéndolo a la carretera que estaba al frente del hotel.

—Un Aston-Martin nunca sería capaz de ir por las carreteras llenas de lodo o nieve. En realidad, decir carretera es hacerle un cumplido. No es nada más que baches con grava.

—¿Vives tan alejado de la civilización?

—No —dijo Remus secamente. Apretó su mandíbula por un momento y luego suavizó su tono de voz— Es un área pobre. No hay mucho dinero para pavimentar todos los caminos de la selva virgen. Apenas tienen dinero suficiente para mantener los caminos existentes decentes.

Sirius no se molestó en ocultar la larga mirada que le dio a su amigo. Habían pasado cinco años desde que dejó de leer los sutiles gestos y expresiones de Remus, pero recordaba lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

—Estás muy enojado porque te he llamado.

—¡Bueno, a la mierda, Sirius! ¿Qué es lo que esperabas? —explotó Remus, golpeando el volante con la palma de la mano—. Es tan jodidamente típico: llamas y esperas que todos dejen todo para atender cada uno de tus caprichos.

Sirius se echó hacia atrás tanto como el asiento se lo permitía.

—Eso no es lo que…

—Así que, ¿'te voy a dar dos horas para que traigas tu trasero aquí, o conduciré en una manera terrible para invadir tu casa y hogar' no te suena vagamente familiar?

—Si estabas tan enojado por eso, ¿por qué simplemente no me pediste que me largue?

—¡Amenazaste con venir de todas formas! Además, sé cómo eres. Has encontrado mi teléfono, mi dirección, y sí, no tengo dudas de que hubieras conseguido indicaciones en el internet, si hubieras tenido que hacerlo. Probablemente hubieras ido a comprar un jodido sistema de GPS, si hubieras pensado que te sería de ayuda.

—Si ibas a estar así de enojado, debiste pedirme que me vaya —dijo Sirius—. Yo tenía ganas de verte, pero no las suficientes como para querer pasar un par de horas siendo gritado e insultado.

Remus otra vez se quedó en silencio mientras maniobraba al Jeep a través de una concurrida intersección para luego moverse al otro carril.

—La verdad es que, Remus, me querías ver de la misma manera en la que yo quería verte —continuó suavemente Sirius, de alguna manera intuyendo que es lo que estaba fastidiando a su solitario amigo—. Estás molesto por eso. No quieres estar feliz de verme, porque si lo estás entonces tendrías que pensar en lo que estás haciendo, escondiéndote en el medio de la nada.

Deliberadamente, miró por la ventana, para no ver la ira de Remus en un destello aún mayor. Un minuto pasó, y luego un segundo. Sirius se movió un poco en su asiento, sólo parcialmente consciente de todas las tiendas y restaurantes que estaban pasando. ¿Estaba Remus tan ocupado conduciendo que no podía gritarle?

El coche se detuvo y miró hacia arriba para ver la luz del semáforo en rojo. Aprovechó el momento para preguntar.

—¿Debería salir y caminar de vuelta al hotel ahora?

—No.

El musculo de la mandíbula de Remus estaba tenso, pero se estaba frotando la sien con el dedo índice y medio como solía hacer cuando pensaba o cuando estaba en conflicto y buscaba palabras que decir. Sirius no dijo nada más. Recuerdos olvidados estaban ahora empujando su camino hacia la superficie: recuerdos de Remus calcinándose en cólera, acaloradamente... y luego volviéndose tranquilo e introspectivo mientras consideraba si la acusación contra él tenía validez. Era entonces cuando él aceptaba completamente el criticismo con calma, ofreciendo justificaciones de porque la otra persona estaba equivocada en sus pensamientos o palabras.

_Probablemente sea mejor no preguntarle nada ahora mismo, considerando el tráfico, todas las intersecciones, las calles y todo… además solamente tiene una mano en el volante._

El Jeep giró en dirección a un restaurante y se detuvo bruscamente. Los dedos de Sirius buscaron a tientas la manija de la puerta, pero se detuvieron cuando Remus dijo de pronto en voz baja:

—Tienes razón.

Sirius parpadeó. Era raro que Remus admitiera tan rápidamente algo tan cargado de emoción, y no estaba seguro de cómo manejar la situación.

—¿La tengo?

—No totalmente —dijo Remus, mirando al frente— Yo… me alegro de verte y no pensé que lo estaría. O que debería estarlo.

Sirius sonrió triunfalmente.

—Eso no significa que me voy a estar cuestionando porque estoy aquí —advirtió Remus—. Tengo mis razones y no estaría aquí si no hubiera pensado en todo completamente. No esperes que me sienta culpable por mi decisión.

Y con esas palabras, empujó la puerta y salió del vehículo.

 

* * *

 

—Así que me senté ahí… en su silla de cuero, que conste, mirándolo empacar sus cosas personales. Fui bastante útil, también, recordándole que la engrampadora y los lapiceros eran propiedad de la compañía. Él agradeció mi ayuda.

Remus tomó un sorbo de su cerveza e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a un costado.

—Y sabes que agradeció tu ayuda porque dijo… —dejó que su voz se apagara, esperando a que Sirius termine la oración.

—Bueno, porque lo dijo —Sirius alzó el tono de su voz hasta que sonó misteriosamente como Malfoy—. "Has sido de _mucha_ ayuda, Black."

Remus sonrío y echó un vistazo a la etiqueta de la botella.

—He escuchado que Lucius Malfoy es un poco hijo de puta.

—¿'Un poco hijo de puta'? Mi querido Lunático, esa es una mentira total y absoluta. Él es un grandísimo hijo de puta.

El hombre de pelo castaño se río entre dientes y Sirius sonrío ante el hecho de que fue él quien hizo a Remus reír. Había sido difícil, trabajó a través de entradas y aperitivos hasta que Remus se vio lo suficientemente relajado para que ellos pudieran tener una conversación real. Finalmente estaba viendo más del Remus que él conocía, incluso si se trataba de una versión más apagada y triste.

—Ahora, he estado hablando de mí durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—No hay nada que contar.

—¿Qué es lo que haces en el día?

—Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello —Remus pareció considerar algo con mucho cuidado antes de decir—. He estado ayudando a mi vecino con su negocio hace poco.

—¿Qué clase de negocio es ese?

Nuevamente, Remus vaciló antes de contestar.

—He estado escribiendo algunos artículos para su periódico.

El shock atravesó a Sirius. Remus le había mentido de plano por el teléfono, negando que había estado escribiendo. No había pensado que Remus estaba escribiendo en absoluto; y tampoco la agente de Remus. Aun así, debió haberse dado cuenta de que Remus no podía dejar de escribir por completo. Era algo muy profundo en el alma del hombre. De hecho, un par de veces había dicho que Remus sangraba tinta.

—¿Qué tipo de artículos?

—Mayormente piezas pequeñas. 'Los tejedores de tal-y-tal iglesia están teniendo una subasta para recaudar dinero para una organización u otra'; ese tipo de cosas.

Sirius tuvo mucho cuidado de asegurarse de que estaba sonriendo cuando preguntó:

—¿Se dan cuenta que es R. J. Wolfe quien escribe estos artículos?

—Mi vecino sabe. Es el dueño de la casa que estoy alquilando, y tuve que proporcionarle todo tipo de información antes de que me deje alquilar el lugar. Él ha sido un gran apoyo… y perspicaz.

Una pequeña punzada de celos atravesó a Sirius, y escuchó la voz de James tan clara como si el otro hombre estuviera sentado a su costado: _"¿Qué es lo que planeabas hacer con tu vida? Él permitió que dejaras tu sueño por el de él…"_

—¿Te gusta escribir para el periódico?

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Es… escribir. Me da algo que hacer; una manera de pasar el tiempo.

—Tu agente no pensaba que estabas escribiendo.

—No estoy escribiendo nada que ella considerara importante o valioso —dijo bruscamente Remus—. No al menos que ella quisiera ir a la cena de espaguetis de una niña de siete años que tiene leucemia. ¿Ya acabaste? —se estiró para coger la cuenta, pero Sirius fue más rápido.

—Te dije que yo pagaría.

Remus se rindió con bastante facilidad. Sirius se preguntó si él estaría pensando que una cena gratis era lo mínimo que Sirius podía hacer por exigir su presencia de tal manera.

Mientras caminaban por el restaurante, un hombre se acercó a ellos.

—Disculpa, ¿eres R. J. Wolfe?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento.

—Te pareces mucho a él.

—Pobre hombre si se parece a mí —comentó Remus. Sirius se dio cuenta que el acento de Blackpool de Remus había desaparecido, dejando un amplio acento del suroeste de Pensilvania.

—Es casi increíble lo mucho que te pareces a él —insistió el otro hombre de nuevo.

—¿Quién es R. J. Wolfe de todos modos? —preguntó Remus. Sirius le había visto hacer esto a menudo: pretender ser ignorante de la identidad de R. J. Wolfe, era a menudo la manera más efectiva de que la gente los deje solos.

Las cejas del hombre se alzaron.

—¿Nunca has escuchado de R. J. Wolfe? ¿El autor de _Luna Vieja?_ Un libro maravilloso. Uno de los mejores que he leído.

Remus meneó su cabeza, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Supongo que tendré que darle un vistazo alguna vez. No se me da mucho leer.

—De alguna manera me había olvidado de él hasta que vi ese artículo en esa revista hace un mes —murmuró el hombre, siguiéndoles.

Remus volteó lentamente.

—¿Qué artículo? —en su sorpresa, el acento británico se había filtrado de nuevo en sus palabras, pero el otro hombre no pareció darse cuenta.

—Oh, uno sobre autores que han dejado de escribir por un motivo u otro. Dios, ¿estás seguro de que no eres él? Te ves exactamente como la fotografía de él: mismo cabello, misma barba…

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron en sorpresa y Sirius vio los principios de la ansiedad y confusión dar revuelo en los ojos azules de su amigo.

—Oye, lo siento por esto, pero vamos a llegar tarde —dijo él, concentrándose en uno de sus actores favoritos americanos y tratando de decir la línea como pensó que el actor lo haría. Le dio al extraño una sonrisa amigable y se despidió con una mano mientras empujaba a Remus no muy gentilmente hacia la puerta.

Afuera, Remus se volvió para mirarlo.

—No te ves muy sorprendido. ¿A qué artículo se refería?

—Tal como dijo él, fue un artículo sobre autores que no han escrito nada recientemente, mostrando que es lo que están haciendo.

—¿Y _yo_ estoy ahí?

Sirius respiró profundamente.

—Al igual que otros diecinueve, sí.

—¿Qué revista era?

—Es ' _El punto de vista del escritor'_ en Gran Bretaña _._ Tiene un homólogo americano, también, pero no recuerdo el nombre ahora mismo. El artículo quizá también estuvo ahí.

Remus murmuró una maldición entre dientes. No fue hasta que estuvieron en el Jeep y en el camino de vuelta al hotel que finalmente le preguntó:

—¿Qué tan terrible estaba?

Sirius jugueteó con el cinturón de seguridad.

—Pudo haber sido peor.

—Mencionó que había una fotografía…

—La había.

—No recuerdo a ningún fotógrafo…

—Eso es porqué la tomaron con un lente teleobjetivo. Es bastante obvio que no te hayas dado cuenta que la tomaron.

—Hijos de puta —murmuró Remus. Sus dedos se tensaron en el volante y Sirius se preguntó fugazmente si el coche no empezó a moverse un poco más rápido.

—Deberías estar agradecido que les tomó cinco años encontrarte —comentó Sirius, manteniendo su tono tan ligero como pudo.

—¿Cómo me encontraron, sin embargo? ¿Y por qué querrían encontrarme? —Remus parecía desconcertado.

—Dios, Remus, no escribiste solo uno, sino _tres_ libros aclamados por la crítica, y de repente, por razones que la mayoría de la gente no sabía, desapareciste. Las personas no pueden evitar preguntarse qué es lo que pasó.

—¿Y no me pueden dejar en paz? Si quisiera ese tipo de atención, aún seguiría escribiendo los jodidos libros —los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron—. ¿El artículo mencionaba dónde estoy? ¿Debería estar esperando a todo el jodido mundo golpeando a mi puerta?

—Si no lo han hecho hasta ahora, no lo van hacer —Sirius dijo con desdén— El artículo que yo vi fue publicado hace cinco meses.

Remus le lanzó una mirada.

—Me llamaste hace cinco meses.

—Está bien, Remus, lo confieso. Vi el jodido artículo con la jodida foto y me preocupé por ti. Ahí fue cuando insistí a tu agente para que me de tu número.

—Mierda —susurró Remus—. Jodida mierda.

Un silencio incómodo cayó en medio de ellos. Nuevamente, Remus se frotó las sienes; y Sirius se masajeó la parte posterior de su propio cuello, sintiendo la tensión asentarse ahí. No se le ocurría que decir. No conocía a Remus lo suficientemente bien ahora, como para saber qué cosa le tranquilizaría o que cosa le haría explotar.

No fue sino hasta que Remus detuvo el coche en el hotel cuando finalmente miró a Sirius y preguntó con brusquedad:

—¿Qué es lo que hubo en el artículo que te hizo decidir empezar a buscarme? Tuviste cinco años, Sirius, en los cuales pudiste haberme intentado buscar…

—No, detente ahí —dijo Sirius, el resentimiento explotando en su corazón—. Traté de encontrarte. Volé hacia Francia buscándote, pero te habías ido el día anterior. Por meses, pregunté a tu editor por noticias nuevas, y él solamente me decía que no sabía nada tampoco, que habías dejado instrucciones generales para que te depositen tus cheques y que los llamarías por si había mensajes. Luego traté de hablar con tu agente, pero él dijo que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde te habías ido. Cuando él se retiró, fue cuando las cosas cambiaron, y se volvieron más estrictos con la confidencialidad. No sabía que más hacer para encontrarte. No sabía siquiera donde empezar a buscar.

Golpeó su cabeza contra la cabecera.

—Maldición, Remus, quisiste desaparecer, y lo lograste. Estuve tratando de respetar tu necesidad de alejarte, de ser libre de… de lo que sea que necesitaras ser libre. Odiaba no saber dónde estabas. Odiaba cada cumpleaños y cada navidad que pasaba porque tú no estabas ahí. Quería verte y estar contigo y hablar contigo y…

Se detuvo y miró hacia el hombre que lo estaba observando con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse a sí mismo, Sirius se acercó y con delicadeza enmarco el rostro de Remus entre sus manos.

—Quería saber que estabas bien. Quería hablar contigo y saber que habías encontrado algún tipo de felicidad nuevamente —su pulgar suavemente trazó la barbuda quijada de Remus—. Cuando vi esa fotografía en la revista, supe que no la habías encontrado.

Remus se apartó mansamente.

—No, Sirius. Por favor.

—¿No? ¿Que no te toque? ¿Que no te diga que es lo que estoy pensando? ¿Qué no te grite por ser un loco de mierda que desapareció de nuestras vidas durante cinco años? —su voz se suavizó— ¿O que no te grite por desaparecer de _mi vida_ durante cinco años?

Remus miró por la ventanilla del lado del conductor, sin decir nada.

Sirius suspiró.

—Lo siento, no sé…

Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de poner en palabras sus sentimientos de miedo y preocupación y de _querer_ que se arremolinaban dentro de él.

—No quiero joder esto. No quiero que desaparezcas de nuevo.

Aun así, reinó el silencio.

—Remus, háblame. Di algo. Incluso si es para decirme que mantenga mis jodidas manos lejos de ti.

Por último —por fin— Remus se volvió hacia Sirius y le entregó una débil sonrisa.

—Debe de haber sido una terrible fotografía.

* * *

Se sentaron en la habitación del hotel de Sirius, mientras Remus leía el artículo. Sirius contuvo su aliento cuando Remus volteó la página, revelando las fotos de él y del accidente. Por extraño que parezca, Remus no reaccionó hasta que termino de leer todo el artículo.

—Me siento como si fuera una gran decepción —dijo finalmente Remus. Se deslizó a la primera página y señaló a un autor que había decidido convertirse en trabajador social—. No he sido tan abnegado.

Sirius sonrío.

—Apuesto a que compraste un ticket para esa cena de espaguetis de la niña con cáncer.

Remus sonrío.

—Por supuesto. Y también envié una donación anónima.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Sirius se despertó, le tomó un momento recordar donde estaba.

_Muchas habitaciones de hotel en la última semana._

Su siguiente pensamiento le hizo voltear rápidamente hacia su izquierda, a la otra cama en la habitación.

_¡Él todavía está aquí!_

Un estremecimiento de emoción atravesó a Sirius. Le había tomado todas sus habilidades de persuasión lograr que Remus pasara la noche ahí. Después de que Remus leyera el artículo, pasaron la noche en el bar del hotel donde, para alivio de Sirius, encontraron familiares y cómodos los temas de conversación que tuvieron años atrás. Como resultado, se quedaron más tiempo que ni uno de los dos hubiera previsto. Remus accedió, a regañadientes, que era muy tarde y había bebido demasiado como para conducir la hora y media de regreso a su casa.

De alguna manera, Sirius había medio previsto que el hombre se iría durante la noche. El hecho de que Remus estuviera ahí, acurrucado debajo de las duras mantas y sábanas blancas del hotel, le hizo saber a Sirius que él podría no querer estar solo al fin y al cabo.

Sirius se quedó dónde estaba, estudiando el pequeño fragmento del rostro de Remus que podía ver. Era demasiado fácil para él imaginarse despertar en la misma cama que Remus, e inhaló profundamente cuando sintió la agitación en su estómago y partes bajas, que le dejaron claro que él aún estaba muy atraído por su amigo.

_No debo tocar. No debo pensar en ello. No debo pensar en lo mucho que deseo meter mi lengua…_

Los ojos de Remus se agitaron al abrirse. Vio a Sirius y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Canuto? —su voz estaba profunda y rasposa por haber dormido y se dirigió directamente a la ingle de Sirius, haciendo que ciertas partes de su anatomía se retorcieran incómodamente. __  
  
—Hola, Lunático.

Sirius se sentó y deseó que su erección se calmara lo suficiente para que Remus no la notara.

—¿Qué hora es? —mientras preguntaba, Remus levantó su brazo izquierdo para mirar con ojos legañosos su reloj.

—¡Hora de desayunar! —anunció Sirius— Estoy muerto de hambre.

—Tú siempre estás hambriento —gruñó Remus, enterrando su cabeza en su almohada.

—Oh, vamos, Lunático.

En un movimiento fluido, Sirius salió de la cama y arrancó la almohada del ligero agarre de Remus.

—¡Mierda, Canuto!

Remus intentó recuperar su almohada y falló estrepitosamente.

—Voy por una ducha, si no te molesta —dijo Sirius con un aire de suficiencia—. Y después vamos a desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?

Remus suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre su rostro.

—No puedo conducir hacia casa con el estómago vacío, supongo.

—¿No me vas a llevar a pasear en el coche y mostrarme los paisajes? He oído que el paisaje que hay al entrar a Pittsburgh a través de un tipo de túnel es algo digno de contemplar.

—Dios, Sirius, ¿estás pensando seriamente que me gustaría pasar el día contigo en Pittsburgh?

—¿No hay ahí museos? ¿O alguna tienda pintoresca o algo por el estilo? Tengo que llevarle algo a Harry y Katie.

Remus no respondió inmediatamente, y Sirius se preocupó de que quizá su amigo se volvió a quedar dormido.

—¡Oy, Remus! —gritó, tirando la almohada de vuelta a la cabeza de Remus.

—¡Pendejo!

Remus se lanzó de la cama con una almohada en la mano, y golpeó a Sirius con ella.

—¡Estaba pensando!

—¡Guerra de almohadas! —cantó Sirius, intentando alcanzar un arma para él mismo.

Después de unos cuantos golpes duros y algunos cuantos casi accidentes de cosas rompibles, los dos hombres se derrumbaron sin aliento en la cama de Remus.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hemos hecho eso —dijo Sirius, riendo suavemente.

—Al menos diez años —estimó Remus, mirando hacia el techo.

Los ojos de Sirius se deslizaron por el perfil de su amigo, tomando en cuenta detalles que había extrañado durante tanto tiempo: las pequeñas pestañas, la nariz ligeramente larga, los labios que se arqueaban hacia un lado cuando Remus estaba sorprendido...

Remus repentinamente volvió la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

_James tenía razón. Aún sigo enamorado de él. ¿Qué clase de idiota soy?_

—Sirius...

Había una cautelosa y aprehensiva luz en los ojos de Remus como si sospecharan lo que estaba pensando Sirius.

—Ese soy yo, y tú eres Remus. Ahora que tenemos eso claro...

_¿Sabe él que sus ojos me acaban de dejar más sin aliento que la estúpida pelea con almohadas? Gracias a Dios que durmió en sus vaqueros anoche, o estaría avergonzándome increíblemente a mí mismo en estos momentos._

Remus se sentó con rapidez y se estiró a alcanzar sus zapatos.

—Necesito un cigarrillo.

—¿Fumas?

Remus le dirigió una mirada de perplejidad.

—Siempre lo he hecho.

—Pensé que lo dejaste… —Sirius casi se ahogó antes de decir—: …cuando nació Teddy.

La tensión repentinamente llenó el aire entre los dos hombres.

—Empecé de nuevo —dijo Remus bruscamente, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, deteniéndose sólo para agarrar su camisa de botones de la silla en la que la había tirado la noche anterior—. Estaré afuera cuando estés listo para irnos.

Sirius se golpeó a sí mismo en la frente y maldijo varias veces en voz baja cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su amigo.

 

* * *

 

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Sirius más tarde cuando se dirigían al restaurante al cual Remus estaba llevándolos para desayunar. Esas fueron las primeras palabras que habían hablado desde que Sirius se metió al Jeep.

Remus le lanzó una mirada rápida.

—¿Qué? ¿No me puedo disculpar por ser un imprudente?

Sus largos dedos se envolvieron con más fuerza alrededor del volante.

—Es que muy raras veces lo haces.

Sirius hizo una mueca cuando Remus giró hacia el carril izquierdo para adelantar a otro coche.

—No sé cómo diablos te acostumbraste a conducir así —comentó en vez de mencionar el comentario que hizo Remus—. Me daría un ataque al corazón si tratara de conducir de esta forma.

—Te acostumbrarías más rápido que yo —dijo Remus después de un momento. Antes de que Sirius pudiera pensar en otra cosa que decir, Remus preguntó—. ¿Aún tienes a Esmeralda?

Sirius sonrió abiertamente al pensar en su clásica motocicleta.

—¿Cómo crees que podría deshacerme de mi mejor chica?

—¿Cuántas multas te has ganado en estos últimos cinco años? —soltó maliciosamente.

—Sólo una —Sirius no pudo evitar reírse—. Hubieran sido dos, pero estaba yendo demasiado rápido como para que me alcancen.

Pensó que Remus estaba tosiendo y luego se dio cuenta que el hombre en realidad estaba tratando de ahogar su risa.

Con eso, la tensión entre ellos disminuyó una vez más, pero Sirius mantuvo sus comentarios y preguntas solamente a sus alrededores y sobre los edificios que pasaban.

Estaban cerca del restaurante cuando el celular de Sirius sonó.

—Aquí Sirius Black.

—¡Sirius! Soy Diana.

—¡Di! ¡Mi dama, mi amor!

—¿Ya has visto a la cosa preciosa?

—La veo siempre que me veo en el espejo.

—¡Oh, muy buena! Esa aumentará tu bono de Navidad.

—¿Tendré un bono este año?

—Dependiendo de tu respuesta a mí pregunta.

—La respuesta es: Sí, pero aún no tengo una respuesta.

—¿Se lo has preguntado al menos? ¿Lo está considerando?

—Bueno…

Diana suspiró.

—Está bien, te daré un día más o dos. Por cierto, Kingsley llamó esta mañana para avisar que acaba de contratar nuevamente a Lockhart. Odio esos malditos libros de Lockhart, pero si se venden.

—Lo amarás a él y a sus malditos libros cuando tú y tu esposito estén en una góndola en Venecia el próximo verano.

—Hmm. Sí. De todos modos, danos una llamada cuando hayas hablado con Remus.

Sirius le aseguró que lo haría y luego cortó.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Remus.

—De maravilla —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa—. Una de mis jefas llamando para verificar como estoy.

—Estoy sorprendido que te dejen fuera de su vista.

—Soy muy fiable, ya lo sabes.

Sirius supuso que la mirada dudosa de Remus la hubiera mantenido más tiempo si no hubiera estado conduciendo.

 

* * *

 

Sirius esperó hasta que casi habían terminado de comer antes de preguntar.

—¿Estás contento con tu editorial?

Remus inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

—Yo no creo que son muy felices de tenerme, esperando otro libro.

Sirius metió el último pedazo de tostada en su boca y masticó pensativo por un momento.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo terriblemente personal que quizá logre que nunca quieras hablarme de nuevo?

—Sirius, solías preguntarme diariamente dos terribles preguntas personales. Y aún sigo hablándote, ¿no es así?

_Considerando el hecho de que no hemos hablado en cinco años, me preocupa que las reglas quizá hayan cambiado._

—¿No hay libro nuevo porque simplemente no has conseguido plasmarlo a un papel? ¿O tu musa se largó a algún lugar desconocido?

El silencio que recibió la pregunta de Sirius fue más introspectivo que enojado, así que esperó por la respuesta.

—No lo sé —dijo finalmente Remus—. Creo que...

—¿Qué es lo que crees?

Remus cogió otro pedazo de tostada y abrió un pequeño paquete de jalea de uva.

—¿Recuerdas que al final del tercer libro, tuve a Sara y Jasper inseguros de su relación? ¿Y Sara estaba presionando a Jasper a un compromiso que él no quería?

—Sí. Se suponía que se irían a casar en el cuarto libro —dijo Sirius, sorprendido por la cantidad de la historia que podía recordar

—Creo que…

Nuevamente Remus se interrumpió.

—¿Qué? ¿No me irás a decir que después de todo lo que le has hecho pasar a Sara, Jasper no se casará con ella?

Remus mantuvo sus ojos en su plato mientras decía:

—Creo que Jasper puede que esté enamorado de otra persona.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿En serio? ¿De quién? No tienes otro personaje femenino principal además de Sara y Bridget, quien está casada con Colin. No lo harás enamorarse de aquella chica desconocida de la bufanda, ¿verdad?

Remus lo miró y apartó la vista con la misma rapidez.

—Sybill. Su nombre es Sybill, y no, no está enamorado de ella. Sabes, la curiosidad mató al gato.

—Entonces podemos estar agradecidos que tengo un carácter perruno. Vamos. Dime a quien ama Jasper, entonces, si no es Sara

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Aún estoy trabajando en ello. Pero si estoy en lo correcto, entonces disgustará casi todo el quinto libro.

Sirius pensó rápidamente, tratando de recordar que es lo que Remus había esbozado en el quinto libro.

—¿Y no me lo vas a contar?

Nuevamente, Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No hasta que esté seguro de que será de esa forma.

Sirius sintió la firmeza en las palabras de Remus. Sabía que no tendría sentido seguir intentando sacarle una respuesta al hombre en ese momento. También parecía un mal momento para mencionar la oferta de Diana y Julia, así que Sirius decidió cambiar el tema por completo.

—¿Qué haremos hoy día?

—¿Haremos? —repitió Remus—. Tengo una entrevista el día de hoy…

Sirius explotó por el shock.

—¿Darás una entrevista?

—No. Estoy escribiendo un artículo para el periódico sobre un hombre que restauró un antiguo hogar victoriano en una posada. Se supone que me reuniré con él esta tarde.

Sirius ahogó un eructo y tomó otro trago de café, pensando su próximo movimiento.

—¿Puedo ir, verdad?

—No, no puedes venir. El lugar no está tan lejos de donde vivo.

—¿No me vas a llevar a que conozca tu lugar? Compartí mi alojamiento contigo. ¿No deberías devolverme el favor?

Remus parpadeó lentamente hacia él, como si no pudiera creer lo que Sirius acababa de sugerir.

—Sirius…

—Vamos, Remus. Me dará algo que contarle a James y Peter cuando regrese. No seré mucha molestia. Rentaré un coche para regresar al aeropuerto cuando te canses de mí.

Remus ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza en negación.

—Vivo en el medio de la nada…

—¿Tienes un segundo dormitorio? ¿Un sofá? He dormido en peores lugares. Estabas algunas veces conmigo cuando lo hice. Sólo una noche o dos. Vamos, Remus —persuadió—. Será como en los viejos tiempos. Aún nos queda mucho para ponernos al día.

—Te aburrirás demasiado.

—¡No, no lo haré! Y seré tan bueno como el oro

Pudo ver la indecisión en los ojos de Remus incluso la quijada estaba obstinadamente tensa.

—No tengo que estar en ningún lugar… y afrontémoslo, Lunático, me has extrañado terriblemente.

Bateó sus pestañas a Remus, quien no sabía si mostrarse horrorizado o entretenido.

La camarera de repente apareció en su mesa.

—¿Puedo hacer algo más por ustedes muchachos?

—De hecho, sí puedes —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa insinuante—. Convéncelo de que lleve a este pobre, miserable, y sin hogar Inglés a su casa por un par de días.

La mujer le dio una mirada lasciva a Sirius y luego dijo:

—Si él no te quiere, patearé a mi esposo fuera de casa y te tendré adentro por una o dos noches.

Sirius abrió sus manos hacia afuera ligeramente, como si dijera: "¿Lo ves?" y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, dándole a Remus un sutil guiño.

Remus lo miró por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza, obviamente dándose cuenta de que había perdido.

—Tú pagas por el desayuno, entonces. Y comprarás los alimentos. Sé lo costoso que es alimentarte.

 

* * *

 

—¿Cómo demonios lo convenciste de eso?

La voz de James se levantó un tono por su incredulidad.

—Tengo mis maneras, Cornamenta.

—Lo has drogado.

—Usé mi encanto.

Sirius miró hacia atrás para ver si Remus ya había salido del baño.

—Una vez más, yo digo que lo has drogado. Él siempre fue inmune a tu encanto.

—Nadie es inmune al encanto de Sirius Black, todos caen: ancianas, niños, literarios ermitaños…

Una suave voz en el fondo interrumpió el comentario que James estaba por hacer.

—Lily dice que te comportes y que no lo espantes.

—¿Pero qué carajos creen que…oye, ahí viene. Hablamos más tarde.

* * *

—Los dos ríos forman el río de Ohio en Pittsburgh. Es por eso que lo llaman 'Tres ríos'.

Remus sacó una mano del volante para dibujar los ríos en el aire.

—El hombre que estaba sentando a mi costado en el avión dijo que Pittsburgh tiene más puentes que Venecia, ¿es eso cierto?

Remus lo pensó por un rato.

—Si no es así, puede que esté muy cercano.

—¿Crees que cuando me traigas de vuelta al aeropuerto, podemos tomar un desvío para que pueda verlo?

Las cejas de Remus se alzaron.

—Pensé que rentarías un coche para regresar.

Sirius extendió una mano sobre su pecho.

—Honestamente, Remus, ¿podrías confiarme un coche a mí en estas carreteras?

Remus se frotó la barbilla con un lado de su dedo.

—No, supongo que no.

—¿Me llevarás a Pittsburgh, entonces?

Remus le lanzó una mirada divertida, entonces recogió un maltratado bloc de notas con cubierta de cuero que estaba escondido entre su asiento y la consola. Lo tiró al regazo de Sirius.

—Encuentra la última página que tiene un escrito mío y encontrarás un número telefónico de un hombre llamado Bob. Llámalo y pregúntale si puedo cambiar la entrevista para el día de mañana.

 

* * *

 

Sirius y Remus pasaron el día recorriendo Pittsburgh. Sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba a Sirius el arte Pop, Remus lo llevó al museo de Andy Warhol antes de llevarlo a algo que Remus llamaba el Distrito de Strips (que no tiene nada que ver con las mujeres que bailan semidesnudas) por uno de los mejores sándwich que Sirius nunca había probado. En esa zona, investigaron también varias tiendas pequeñas que proporcionaron a Sirius suficientes recuerdos baratos que harían a los niños Potter, y a James también, felices.

—Dios, este ha sido un día maravilloso —suspiró Sirius mientras se dirigían hacia el sur esa noche.

—Eres como un niño —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—¿Te has olvidado con qué frecuencia Lily me dice lo mismo?

Remus rio entre dientes.

—No, no lo he olvidado.

—¿Entonces porque pareces tan sorprendido?

Remus miró hacia afuera por la ventanilla del lado del conductor antes de contestar.

—No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que te había extrañado


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el tercer capítulo de este AU, un millón de gracias a mi primera (y ya muy querida) beta: Kristy SR, por corregir varias cosas!

Mientras seguían avanzando, Sirius comenzó a recordarle cosas a Remus y a personas que ambos conocían en Londres y lo que había sido de ellas en estos últimos cinco años. Estaban cerca de su destino, cuando Sirius mencionó a la madre de James.

—Le ha dejado la finca a James, obviamente, pero no sabe que es lo que hará con ella —dijo Sirius—. Está muy vieja y calada, y está demasiado lejos de la ciudad para que viaje todos los días.

—Es una pena que no pueda simplemente aparecerse mágicamente de un lugar a otro —musitó Remus—. Los jardines son increíbles, y a los niños les encantaría crecer allí.

—Como nosotros ¿eh, Lunático? —sonrió Sirius con picardía— ¿Te imaginas la expresión de Lily si Harry saltara del techo del granero como solía hacer James? ¿O si a Katie se le ocurriera comerse todas las manzanitas verdes que pudiera, como hiciste tú aquella vez?

—¿Esas que me enfermaron por dos días? —Remus negó con la cabeza—. No creo haberme enfermado nunca tanto en mi vida como aquella vez.

—No creo que James, Peter y yo hayamos ayudado al llevarte chocolates y patatas fritas para animarte.

—No ayudaron en absoluto —sonrió Remus con una suavidad que era bastante incongruente con el tema. Y se explicó un momento más tarde cuando dijo—. La señora Potter llamo a mi madre adoptiva para decirle que me dejara quedarme ahí. Se sentó al lado de la cama, cuidándome.

—Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando por primera vez comí azafrán y tuve una reacción alérgica.

—Era una persona muy tranquila y amable.

—Lo era —estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. Se aclaró la garganta—. Tu carta estuvo perfecta, por cierto.

El alivio se hizo evidente en los ojos de Remus.

—Tenía que decir algo.

—Sabes que hay una razón por la cual ella te dejó esos tres tomos de la primera edición de "Grandes Expectativas", ¿verdad?

—¿Además del hecho de que James no sabría qué hacer con ellos, y que a ti te gustaría márcalos con tinta roja?— dijo Remus con una forzada sonrisa.

—Ella tuvo una larga conversación sobre ti con James y conmigo justo antes de que falleciera.

Remus se masajeó la sien con los dedos.

—Estoy seguro que la decepcioné enormemente.

—No, no lo hiciste. Ella estaba más preocupada de ti que decepcionada.

—¿Vio el artículo?

—Sí, lo vio. Y quería que supieras que estaba muy orgullosa de ti y de todo lo que has logrado. Excediste todas las expectativas que cualquiera tuviera de ti. Es por eso que te dejó esos libros.

Remus no dijo nada.

—Me dijo que siguiera llamándote y que no te permitiera alejarte de m... nosotros nuevamente.

Remus lo miró.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo dijo. Y Remus…

—¿Qué?

—No voy a decepcionar a la única mujer que fue lo más cercano a una madre de verdad que ambos tuvimos. —Sirius dejó la pregunta, "¿Y tú?" en el aire, pero Remus aparentemente pudo sentir las palabras entre ellos.

Susurró.

—No.

* * *

—Está a la vuelta de esta esquina. No es gran cosa —advirtió Remus mientras el Jeep se deslizaba por la carretera de grava.

Una ardilla de color gris correteó cruzando la carretera se sentó a un costado, agitando su cola por la intromisión.

—¿Que otro tipo de criaturas tienes por aquí? —preguntó Sirius, empezando a imaginarse lo peor.

—Los típicos animales de bosque: ciervos, mapaches, zarigüeyas, ardillas…

—¿Osos?

Remus le dio una mirada divertida.

—No estarás asustado de algún osito viejo, ¿verdad, Sirius? —el acento de Pensilvania había regresado y Sirius soltó una carcajada.

—¿Debería estarlo?

—No he visto ni uno —dijo Remus—. Aunque suelen venir de vez en cuando. Aquí es.

La casa era un bungalow de tejas de cedro con un techo negro y ribete verde oscuro alrededor de las ventanas y la puerta. Un profundo porche recorría toda la longitud de la casa, y solamente se podían ver árboles en cualquier dirección a la que se mirase. La primera impresión que tuvo Sirius fue de paz… y refugio.

—¿No te aburres aquí afuera? —se preguntó en voz alta.

—¿Aburrirme? —Remus aparcó el vehículo y miró a su alrededor, sonriendo—. No.

De pronto, un enorme perro negro llegó corriendo saliendo del bosque con la lengua afuera y la cola agitándose furiosamente.

—¡Ahí está mi chico! —Remus empujó la puerta para abrirla y se acuclilló para recibir con los brazos al canino.

—¡Dios mío, Remus, se parece a un Grim! —comentó Sirius asombrado— ¿Es tuyo?

Remus terminó de acariciar las sedosas orejas y se puso de pie.

—Él simplemente apareció una noche hace dos años. Viene y va.

El perro trotó hacia donde Sirius y empezó a olfatearlo, intentando averiguar si el hombre de cabellos negros era amigo o enemigo.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Remus se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello y miro hacia las copas de los arboles mientras respondía casi demasiado rápido para que Sirius pudiera entender.

—Canuto.

—¿Nombraste así al perro por mí?

—No, llamé al perro así por la criatura legendaria. El hecho de que tú tengas ese apodo es mera coincidencia —los ojos azules finalmente se encontraron con los grises y Sirius vio la risa en el fondo de los zafiros.

—¡Tú  _sí_  nombraste al jodido perro por mí!

Remus se rio, dando una carcajada real a todo pulmón.

—Bueno, parecía apropiado. Y no estabas aquí para quejarte.

El perro, habiendo concluido que Sirius debía de ser un pariente lejano perdido hace mucho, de repente se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y puso las delanteras en el pecho del hombre para poder lamer la mejilla de Sirius. Entonces, con un salto feliz, volvió donde Remus, deteniéndose solamente para dejar que él le acariciara el pelaje de su cabeza antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

—Probablemente ahora tenga rabia —murmuró Sirius mientras seguía a Remus dentro de la cabaña.

La risa de Remus le dejó claro que le había escuchado.

* * *

Pasaron la noche bebiendo frías cervezas y recordando el pasado. Al principio, Sirius hizo un esfuerzo consciente para evitar decir algo que pudiera generar desconcierto en Remus. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba la noche perdió la necesidad de proteger su lengua. La conversación se volvió menos rebuscada, y la risa sonó libremente por la pequeña casa.

Ya era tarde cuando Sirius finalmente bostezó demasiadas veces y Remus sugirió que fueran a la cama. Él lideró el camino a la parte posterior de la pequeña casa en la que estaban los dos dormitorios y señaló la habitación de la derecha.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede —dijo Sirius, atrayendo a Remus para darle un rápido abrazo. Se dio cuenta de que Remus no estaba tan rígido e incómodo como lo había estado la primera vez que se habían abrazado el día anterior.

—Gracias por obligarme a dejar que te quedes —respondió Remus con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

—Es un hermoso lugar —dijo Remus al dueño de la posada.

El hombre se enorgulleció.

—Gracias, estoy bastante orgulloso de cómo quedó, sobre todo porque no tenía experiencia en carpintería o en decoración cuando empecé.

—No puedes decir lo mismo ahora, ¿verdad? —bromeó Sirius.

Bob rió.

—No, en absoluto. Y nunca volveré a hacer otro proyecto como este, te lo aseguro.

Remus se detuvo para escribir otra nota en su libreta mientras Sirius se dirigía hacia el pequeño bar que el hombre había instalado en lo que antes había sido un salón. Bob lo siguió.

—¿Qué tal unas cuantas Guinness?

Sirius se volteó, despertando su interés.

—¿Tienes Guinness?

—Sí. Es una de mis favoritas, así que siempre tengo para mí. A muchos de mis clientes no les gusta, pero puesto que tú eres del otro lado del mar… —abrió un pequeño refrigerador que estaba debajo del mostrador y miró hacia Remus, quien estaba caminando lentamente hacia la habitación, admirando las molduras talladas a mano que estaban en todo el perímetro del techo.

—¿Qué hay de tu pareja?

Sirius miró sobre su hombro.

—¿Pareja?

—¿No están ustedes dos… saliendo? —la actitud confiada de Bob vaciló ligeramente.

—¿Saliendo? —la voz de Remus era cortante, su mirada reveladora— Solamente somos amigos, nada más.

—Oh.

Sirius pudo ver que Bob estaba pensando rápidamente, tratando de cubrir su error de una manera que no le hiciera ver peor de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, y arruinara el artículo que supuestamente Remus estaba escribiendo.

—Mira, está todo bien —dijo Sirius con rapidez—. La gente comete ese error todo el tiempo —se rio—. Tenemos un amigo, James, y cuando estábamos en la universidad, la gente estaba constantemente emparejándonos entre nosotros. Dios, si realmente hubiéramos hecho lo que esas personas pensaban que hacíamos, necesitaría rehabilitación física por el resto de mi vida.

Bob rió, aunque le lanzó una mirada dudosa a Remus. La expresión del escritor era oscura, casi enojada.

—El hombre tiene Guinness, Lunático —dijo Sirius— ¿Bob?

Bob le entregó las dos botellas a través de la barra a Sirius, quien le entregó una a Remus.

—Fue un error —dijo Sirius con suavidad.

Por unos segundos, Remus simplemente observó la botella. Justo cuando Sirius estaba a punto de ordenarle que tomara la jodida Guinness y que dejara de actuar como un idiota, Remus aceptó la botella, asintiendo indecisamente. Sirius y Bob se encontraron más tranquilos cuando destapó la cerveza y empezó a beberla. Dijo poco después de eso, concentrándose en sus apuntes mientras Sirius y Bob hablaban de temas más diversos. Después de unos cinco minutos, Remus dejó caer pesadamente su botella en la barra, interrumpiéndoles.

—Creo que tengo todo lo que necesito para escribir un artículo decente. Si tengo alguna pregunta, te llamaré, si te parece bien.

Bob asintió y se apresuró a decir:

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que escribas estará bien.

Después de eso, fue como si Remus no pudiera salir del lugar lo suficientemente rápido. Sirius apenas había puesto su trasero en el asiento del Jeep, cuando Remus ya estaba manejando hacia la salidad. Sin embargo, Sirius esperó a que hubieran estado a unos dos kilómetros por la carretera antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió allá?

—Fue un error, ¿no es así? —replicó Remus con dureza— Eso fue lo que dijiste.

—Muchas veces nos han dicho que parecíamos pareja, ¿y ahora te ofendes porque diga que lo somos?

Remus no dijo nada.

—Una vez fuimos a un club gay y nos divertíamos pretendiendo ser pareja.

No comentó nada.

—Remus, háblame.

El musculo de la mandíbula de Remus estaba tan apretado que Sirius se preguntó si el hueso se le rompería. Aun así, el otro hombre no dijo ni una palabra.

Sirius miró por la ventana lateral, una extraña comprensión se formó dentro de su cabeza.

—Es por mí, ¿no es así? Es lo que nosotros… es lo que dije aquella noche.

Remus ni lo confirmó ni lo negó, pero una rápida mirada reveló un rubor en sus mejillas.

—Pensé que habías superado eso —dijo Sirius suavemente—. Que no te importaba.

—¿Te puedes callar, joder? —explotó Remus—. No me importaba. No me importa. Es solo que…

—¿Qué? ¡Joder, Remus! estuvimos bien durante años después de que te dije que… después de aquella noche. ¿Por qué te molesta ahora que alguien piense que somos novios?

—Simplemente me molesta, ¿está bien? —gruñó Remus—. Ahora cierra la boca antes de que me detenga y te haga caminar de regreso a Pittsburgh.

Sirius cerró sus ojos.

_Nota mental: Decirle a Remus que aún estoy enamorado de él quizá no sea lo mejor en este momento._

* * *

—¿Lily? ¿Dónde está James?

—¡Sirius! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Remus? ¿Cómo están las cosas?

—Bien. ¿Dónde está James?

—Oh, lo siento, ha salido a un pub con algunos compañeros de trabajo.

—Mierda.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—¿Recuerdas cuando Remus se iba y paseaba por la ciudad cuando estaba molesto?

—Oh, Dios, Sirius, ¿Qué has hecho?

—He convertido a uno de mis mejores amigos en un homofóbico paranoico.

* * *

Cuando Sirius escuchó ruidos en el porche delantero, no estaba seguro de que si debía o no entrar en pánico. Podía haber sido Remus, pero también podía haber sido un oso, por lo que sabía. Cuando lo que fuera arañó la puerta, Sirius se planteó dos cosas: en primer lugar, eso no era Remus, porque él simplemente hubiera entrado; y en segundo lugar, eso no era un oso, porque el arañado no hubiera sido tan suave.

Con el corazón en la boca y sintiéndose un poco tonto por estar tan asustado, — _¡Deja de actuar como una jodida niña de cinco años, Black!_ — fue hacia la puerta y la entreabrió.

Un hocico negro empujó a través de la brecha con un suave:

—Woof.

—¡Canuto! —jadeó Sirius, sintiendo que su corazón volvía a su lugar correcto en su pecho. Abrió la puerta del todo, permitiendo que el perro entrara y echase un vistazo a la oscuridad—. No has visto a Lunático por ahí, ¿verdad?

El perro movió su cola, sin darle respuesta alguna.

Sirius se puso de pie junto a la puerta, pensado que hacer a continuación. La sensación de vació en su estómago lo hizo decidirse.

—¿Que te parece si cenamos, Canuto?

* * *

Remus entró en la casa una hora más tarde para encontrar a Sirius en el sofá con el enorme perro negro durmiendo a su costado.

—Hice la cena —dijo Sirius, manteniendo sus ojos en la televisión. Sus dedos no pararon de acariciar la cabeza peluda que estaba descansando en su pierna.

Remus sintió la tensión del otro hombre, sabía que Sirius se estaba tambaleando entre la preocupación y la ira.

_Al igual que cuando éramos más jóvenes. Él nunca pudo comprender que hay veces en las que yo no puedo lidiar con las cosas afrontándolas de frente._

Aun así, el hombre había venido de Londres a verlo. Él quería la amistad de Remus. No se merecía la cobardía de Remus.

_Estúpido imbécil. Debió quedarse con James y Peter. Ellos son mucho mejor para él. ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer yo? Estoy demasiado dañado._ _No merece lo poco que le puedo ofrecer._

Y ese era el problema. Habían pasado tantas cosas, tantas cosas que fueron provocadas por una simple declaración hecha hace siete años… y Remus no sabía cómo hacer frente a la confusión y culpa que llevaba en su interior…

_Era mucho más fácil cuando él no sabía dónde estaba._

Sin ninguna palabra, porque no sabía que decir, se dirigió a la cocina. Sirius siempre fue mejor cocinero que Remus, a tal punto que acordaron que Sirius siempre cocinaría y él sería el que limpiaría. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que los platos estaban apilados ordenadamente junto al fregadero esperando a que él los lavara.

_Y hemos caído, nuevamente, al dónde y qué éramos nosotros._

Abrió la llave del agua para llenar el fregadero y empezó a arremangarse las mangas.

—Remus.

No había escuchado a Sirius entrar en la habitación.  _Canuto, por supuesto._

—¿Qué, Sirius?

—Si hubiera sabido que venir aquí te heriría tanto, no hubiera venido.

Miró detrás de él y vio la sinceridad y el miedo escrito en cada línea del rostro de Sirius.

_Él siempre ha sido tan fácil de leer. ¿Cómo no pude ver lo tan obvio?_

—Está bien. No es tu culpa, Sirius. Es…soy yo.

Sirius rió, pero amargamente.

—Bueno, sí,  _eres_ tú. No soy  _yo_  quien se escondió durante cinco años. No soy  _yo_  quien tomó un comentario inocente y lo convirtió en un insulto. No soy  _yo_ quien luego salió corriendo para evitar hablar del tema. Dios, Remus, nunca tuviste un problema con mi orientación sexual antes y vivimos juntos por años.

Se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose sorprendido por haber dejado escapar tanto. Una expresión de dolor apareció repentinamente en sus ojos grises.

—Es esto, lo que soy… ¿va arruinar nuestra amistad? ¿O lo arruiné todo cuando te dije que te amaba?

El arrepentimiento y la tristeza inundaron a Remus. Nunca quiso herir a Sirius. Por supuesto, sabía que Sirius estuvo molesto y triste cuando Remus se fue, pero supuso que pronto estaría muy ocupado en su trabajo de editor y en sus  _novios_  como para notar su ausencia.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba rogando por una explicación, y había una mirada en sus ojos que le recordó a Remus la noche en la que Sirius había volteado su vida patas arriba con una ligera borrachera, pero aun así completamente sobria, declaración.

_Él se merece una explicación. Si alguien la necesita, es Sirius._

Habían sido amigos por años. Nadie más había compartido igualmente las alegrías y tristezas de la vida de Remus como Sirius.

Sirius había sido uno de los pocos que le habían ofrecido una presencia sólida y reconfortante cuando fue llevado de una familia adoptiva a otra. Él era el único que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo físicamente abusado por su cuarto padre adoptivo… y había proporcionado constantemente mentiras y coartadas; y luego fue él quien llevo a Remus a refugiarse donde los Potter cuando las cosas habían ido mal y corrió la sangre. Mientras que los amigos de Remus solamente lo visitaron al hospital, había sido Sirius quien principalmente lo había animado a través de todas las sesiones de rehabilitación, viendo las lágrimas, la frustración y la cólera.

Sirius había pasado tantas horas en en su primer libro como él mismo. Lo había empujado a escribir y reescribir hasta que casi cada palabra fue perfecta. Sirius se compadecía con él en cada carta de rechazo. Había sido él quien compró la botella de champagne, y no fue una barata, cuando  _Luna Vieja_ fue aceptada por una editorial.

_Él me ha visto en las peores situaciones y nunca ha renunciado a mí. Siempre me permitió mis triunfos sin escatimar ni uno de ellos. He tratado de alejarlo. He tratado de olvidarlo… pero él está aquí._

No le quedaba escapatoria. Ellos iban a tener la conversación que Remus había evitado durante años. Sirius sabría ahora la razón principal por la cual él se fue de Inglaterra.

_¿Estoy listo para esto? ¿Está él listo para esto?_

* * *

Sirius vio los hombros de Remus caer resignados.

—¿Podemos…sentarnos?

La mirada derrotada en los ojos azules apuñaló el corazón de Sirius con la misma eficiencia que una daga.

—¿Deberíamos tener una botella de vino? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la costumbre que habían tenido cuando eran más jóvenes de sólo permitir que una discusión o charla seria durará solamente hasta que se hubiera tomado el último sorbo de vino.

Remus le dio una media sonrisa.

—Puede que necesitemos dos para esto —se acercó a un armario, mientras le hacía un gesto a Sirius para que regresara a la sala de estar.

Canuto, el perro, se había apropiado de todo el sofá, pero de mala gana se desplazó a un extremo cuando Sirius le dio un golpecito.

—Nunca es tan dócil —comentó Remus, saliendo de la cocina con una botella de vino y dos copas en las manos.

—Él y yo tenemos un acuerdo —dijo Sirius—. Le di mi hamburguesa, él me da parte del sofá.

—Suena lógico, supongo —Remus sirvió el vino y puso la botella en la mesa de café.

—Somos tíos razonables —mantuvo Sirius, sorbiendo el vino.

Remus le dio una mira escéptica, pero no dijo nada en respuesta. En cambio, preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas que dos meses después de que Dora y yo nos casamos, ella cambió… drásticamente?

—No soportaba verme —dijo Sirius—. Nunca pude averiguar qué es lo que la enfureció. Tú me dijiste que tampoco sabías.

Remus inhaló profundamente.

—Mentí.

—Bueno, ¿que bicho le picó en el culo, entonces?

Tomó un sorbo de vino y sin mirar a Sirius, respondió:

—Le dije lo que sucedió… sobre lo que me dijiste una semana antes de la boda.

—¡Joder, Remus! —gruñó Sirius, poniendo su mano libre sobre sus ojos en consternación.

—No iba a contarle, pero hubieron… ciertas circunstancias.

— "Ciertas circunstancias"… Me estás jodiendo. ¿Qué tipo de extraña circunstancia podría llevarte a que le digas a tu esposa que un hombre… tu mejor amigo, no menos, se te haya confesado una semana antes de tu boda?

Remus se inclinó hacia adelante para que sus antebrazos descansaran en sus piernas.

—Estaba celosa de nuestra amistad. No me di cuenta hasta que una noche nos fuimos a una fiesta, una especie de banquete hecho por Snell. Se había puesto un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, y bueno, el regreso en el coche a casa había sido interesante. Pero, yo había estado pensado en algo que quería decirte; y cuando llegamos a casa, en vez de subir las escaleras con ella, le dije que te iba a llamar —le dio una mirada a Sirius y sonrió de lado—. Había estado bebiendo y sabía que se me iba a olvidar decirte lo que sea que era… Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo que era ahora.

Sirius rió.

—Yo lo recuerdo. Querías contarme que el bastardo que contrataron en vez de a mí se iba a ir a América.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes recordar eso? El caso es que te llamé, y luego subí las escaleras para encontrarme que ella se había encerrado adentro del dormitorio, tuvimos una pelea y me reclamaba que te amaba más a ti que a ella —tomó un trago de vino, como si estuviera fortaleciéndose a sí mismo para lo que iba a decir a continuación— Le dije que tú habías estado conmigo por años, que habías estado para mí en los momentos buenos y malos… y que no estabas celoso de ella.

Sirius estiró una mano para rascar a Canuto detrás de las orejas.

—Voy a suponer que eso tampoco fue bien.

—No. Y una cosa llevó a la otra, y ella nos acusó de ser amantes. Le dije que no lo éramos, pero que tú te habías confesado y… —tomó una respiración profunda antes de continuar—…y que quizás debería haberte aceptado porque besabas mucho mejor que ella.

Los ojos de Sirius se salieron de sus órbitas.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Le dijiste eso a tu esposa?!

—Y me iré al infierno por ello.

—¡Bueno, no me sorprendería, joder!

—Me tomó muchas disculpas y humillación antes de que volviera a hablar conmigo otra vez. Fue ahí cuando nos fuimos a París.

—Siempre me pregunté porque ella parecía tan satisfecha de ese viaje —dijo Sirius—. Parecía bastante entusiasmada de que la llevaras… y me dejo claro que no llamara.

—Lo siento, Sirius. Sé que no debí decirle. Sé que las cosas fueron horribles.

—Las cosas mejoraron cuando ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada de Teddy —señaló Sirius.

—Tú empezaste a salir con Alice, entonces, eso también ayudó —dijo Remus—. Dora no se sentía tan amenazada, supongo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué carajos creía que iba a hacer? ¿Robarle a su esposo?

—Creo que eso es exactamente lo que pensó.

Sirius gruñó.

—Era una idiota.

—No, no lo era. Ella… —Remus se encogió de hombros— Ella solamente quería a alguien que la amara completa y totalmente. Tú y yo siempre fuimos cercanos, y siempre tuvimos esa especie de amistad que la gente envidia. Estaba asustada de que te escogería a ti antes que a ella.

—Pero, el hecho de que tú te casaras con ella debió de demostrarle que tú la escogiste a ella antes que a mí.

—Debería haberlo hecho, pero ella estaba enfadada y disgustada. Estaba asustada. Luego, cuando Alice te dejó…

Sirius hizo una mueca.

—Dora y Alice eran cercanas. ¿Alice le contó a Dora porque me dejó? ¿Qué yo le admití que no la amaba porque aún me importabas tú?

Remus vació la copa de vino.

—Sí.

—Oh, joder

—Dora me dijo que si incluso pensaba en pasar más tiempo contigo del que ya pasaba, se divorciaría de mí y le diría a todos los periódicos que escucharan que estaba teniendo una aventura contigo. Ella me dijo que no habría ningún tribunal que me permitiera tener a Teddy cuando yo era culpable de tener un amorío homosexual con mi mejor amigo.

—Pero no lo tenías.

—No, pero uno no necesita ser culpable para que la prensa te crucifique.

Sirius tuvo que reconocer la veracidad de eso. Aun así…

—Nunca me dijiste que sabías el motivo por el cual Alice me dejó.

—Supuse que me lo dirías si lo necesitabas. Además, pensé que estabas avergonzado de ello, o asustado de que eso pudiera abrir una brecha en nuestra amistad.

Fue el turno de Sirius para vaciar su copa.

—No lo hice a pesar de todo. Nunca supe que sabías toda la verdad.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Así que, sabiendo que aún me importabas… tres años después de que te lo confesara, ¿cómo pudiste irte sin decirme nada después de que Dora y Teddy fallecieran? Considerando nuestra amistad, merecía una respuesta por la cual no querías hablar conmigo.

Remus se sirvió otra copa de vino para él y luego llenó la de Sirius.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no me preguntaras.

—Bueno, ya lo hice, y tienes que responder a la pregunta.

—Te conté que había peleado con Dora antes de que ella se fuera esa noche.

—Sí.

Remus entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de la copa y, mirando al contenido, le susurró:

—Habíamos peleado sobre ti, nuevamente.

Sirius abrió su boca para hablar y luego la cerró de nuevo, sin saber que decir.

—Mi editor me llamó y me dijo que un estudio de cine se había comunicado con ellos para hablar sobre los derechos de  _Luna Vieja._

—Tú nunca…

—Lo sé. Le dije a Dora, y luego cometí el mayor error que pude haber cometido —Remus tragó saliva y puso la copa sobre la mesa de café. Sus manos estaban temblando—. Le dije a Dora que te iba a llamar, y me empezó a gritar.

—¿No quería que lo supiera?

—Ella quería que lo celebrara con ella, salir a cenar y champagne… Le dije que lo haríamos en cuanto te lo contara a ti.

—Esa historia era tan mía como tuya —protestó Sirius—. Ella sabía eso.

—Pensé que lo sabía. Dios, Sirius; las cosas que nos dijimos el uno al otro. Le dije que era una perra manipuladora que no podía soportar verme feliz. Ella me llamó maricón insatisfecho, que era incapaz de satisfacerla de alguna forma. Nos insultamos mutuamente hasta que finalmente me dijo que se llevaría a Teddy a la casa de su madre. Me dijo que yo podía decidir si quería mi familia de vuelta o si te quería… a ti.

Titubeó lo suficiente para que Sirius comprendiera que Remus había cambiado lo que Dora realmente había dicho. Sin embargo, no dijo nada al respecto, para que Remus no tuviera que decir la cruda conclusión:

—Y fue entonces cuando ella se fue… y se estrelló.

Remus asintió, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—Maldita sea, Lunático —respiró Sirius—. No me extraña ahora que te molestara lo que dijo Bob.

—Realmente no me importa —dijo Remus, sus manos amortiguando su voz—. No es como si estuviera casado ahora. Yo… soy capaz de escoger el tipo de relación que quiera, sea con un hombre una mujer… o con Canuto.

El perro alzó su cabeza y la ladeó a un lado, mirando al hombre que bajó las manos para sonreír débilmente al animal.

—Cada vez que te veía, Sirius, recordaba sus palabras —continuó Remus—. Sé que no he sido justo contigo, pero no podía evitar pensar que si hubieras dejado de... de preocuparte por mí, o si hubieras luchado por Alice un poco más, quizás…

—Quizás no hubiera habido razones para que Dora estuviera celosa —terminó Sirius— Y quizá ella no hubiera tenido ese accidente.

—Y aun tendría a Teddy —susurró Remus, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sirius no hubiera sido capaz de detenerse incluso si hubiera querido. Se cambió de su asiento al sofá donde estaba sentado Remus, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo.

—Lo siento, Lunático. Lo siento —lloró.

Su toque derrumbó a Remus. El hombre comenzó a sollozar en voz alta y su cuerpo temblaba casi violentamente. Sirius no dijo nada, sólo porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera podía ayudarle. Después de un momento, sintió como los brazos de Remus lo rodeaban despacio y él se movió un poco más cerca. Era, en cierto modo, lo que había querido hace muchos años. Su esperanza había sido que Remus estuviera en sus brazos de una manera más egoísta y romántica.

 _Pero si Remus puede encontrar consuelo en este fuerte abrazo_ , pensó,  _eso sería más que suficiente para mí_

Después de unos minutos, el gran perro negro que estaba en el sofá, saltó y fue hacia ellos gimiendo. Su nariz rozó la mejilla de Sirius, haciendo que el hombre de cabellos negros gritara repentinamente por la humedad.

—¡Argh, Canuto!

El perro, viendo una pequeña debilidad, metió la cabeza debajo de los brazos de Sirius y se impulsó más en su abrazo hasta que su nariz golpeó la mandíbula de Remus.

Los sollozos se convirtieron en carcajadas cuando el perro lamió la mejilla salada y húmeda.

—¡Canuto! —los brazos de Remus se envolvieron en el perro, y Sirius sintió frío al perder los brazos del otro hombre que estaban alrededor de él.

—¿Qué hay de mí? —se quejó Sirius— ¿Ayudaría si te doy un lamido también?

Remus se secó los ojos rojos con su manga y rió.

—No, no puedo decir que lo haría.

—Bueno, no hay agradecimiento para ti —murmuró Sirius.

Remus "inesperadamente" puso una mano detrás de la cabeza de Sirius y lo atrajo hacia él. Por un segundo, Sirius pensó que Remus tenía la intención besarle. En cambio, el escritor apoyó su frente en la de Sirius.

—Tú ya has hecho por mí más de lo que jamás pensé que pudieras hacer —dijo suavemente—. No te diste por vencido en mí, incluso cuando eso fue lo que yo quería.

—Nunca voy a renunciar a ti —prometió Sirius.

Una comisura de los labios de Remus subió ligeramente, el comienzo de una media sonrisa.

—Eres un cabrón persistente, ¿no es así?

—Sabes que lo soy, y me amas por ello.

Remus sintió una sacudida pasar por su cuerpo al escuchar el comentario casual de Sirius. Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre de cabellos negros pudiera disculparse por su improvisado comentario, Remus sonrió y dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia el hombro de Sirius.

—Esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales lo hago. ¿Ya comiste? —y con eso, Remus se distanció un poco y se puso de pie.

—Hay hamburguesas en el refrigerador. Yo ya comí, pero puedo repetir —dijo Sirius con aire ausente, mirando al otro hombre dirigirse a la cocina. Canuto fue detrás de él. Pudo escuchar a Remus decir algo sobre las hamburguesas, pero su mente estaba repitiendo la respuesta de Remus a su comentario.

" _Una de las muchas razones por las cuales lo hago"_ _. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué demonios, Remus?_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius se tambaleó con cara de sueño a la cocina para encontrar a Remus en la mesa, escribiendo furiosamente en su ordenador portátil, y su cuaderno abierto en la mesa a un lado de él.

—Hey.

Remus gruño algo en respuesta, con sus ojos sin despegarse de la pantalla

Sirius sonrió por la concentración del hombre.

_Esto me trae recuerdos._

Mientras se hacía una taza de café instantáneo, miró hacia la mesa. La omnipresente taza de té estaba al alcance de Remus, pero no había señal de que hubiera comido algo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Sirius se puso a trabajar.

Veinte minutos después, un plato de tocino y huevos apareció mágicamente debajo de la nariz de Remus y éste se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—Ahora, no me puedes decir que no sabías que estaba cocinando el desayuno —lo amonestó Sirius, viendo la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de su amigo.

—Estaba concentrado —dijo Remus en su defensa, tomando el plato en sus manos.

Sirius rió suavemente y se sentó con su propio plato de comida.

—Este café instantáneo es una mierda —anunció—. Necesitas comprarte una cafetera.

Remus inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—No tomo café.

—Yo sí.

El hombre de cabello castaño dio un mordisco a un trozo de tocino mientras miraba a Sirius pensativo.

—¿Estás planeando venir aquí más seguido para hacer que valga la pena comprar una cosa así?

—Si compras una cafetera, puede que sí.

Los ojos grises y azules se encontraron, pero ninguno apartó la mirada del otro.

—Es un largo camino para venir a por una taza de café.

—Es cierto —concedió Sirius—. Quizás voy a tener que pedir que me transfieran a la oficina de Filadelfia.

—Acabas de conseguir un ascenso increíble. Dudo que tus jefas, por más maravillosas que sean, te lo permitan.

—Sólo obtuve el ascenso por dos razones.

—Tu encanto y tu apariencia, sí, lo sé —dijo Remus, rodando los ojos.

—No, no, de verdad. Hay razones. La primera es porque querían a alguien que patee en las pelotas a Malfoy.

Las cejas de Remus se alzaron.

—Oh, ¿en serio? No me contaste que fuiste tan violento en despedirlo.

—Estuve tentado a hacerlo, sí, pero me contuve.

—Muy noble por tu parte

—Sí, bueno. Había otra razón también, aunque todavía no la he discutido.

—¿En serio? Que descuidado de tu parte aceptar algo sin consultarlo completamente.

—No, no. Tú y yo tenemos que discutir la otra razón.

Remus cogió otro trozo de tocino y se la metió a la boca.

—Suena inquietante.

—Julia y Di quieren publicar tus libros.

—Tengo un contrato con Snell.

—Lo sé, pero los contratos se puede romper o comprar.

—No he escrito nada en cinco años. No hay garantía de que vaya a escribir algo en los próximos cinco —la respuesta fue dada casualmente, lo que significaba que Remus estaba escondiendo algo.

Sirius señaló al ordenador con su tenedor.

—Mentiroso.

—Escribir para un periódico no cuenta.

—¿Quieres decir que si busco en los archivos de ese ordenador encontraré solamente artículos para periódicos? —Sirius mantuvo sus ojos en los de Remus mientras preguntaba. Estuvo satisfecho al ver como Remus dejaba de masticar por un momento— Vamos, Remus. Quizás hayas dejado a un lado la serie, pero te conozco. Sé que tienes otras ideas. No me sorprendería encontrar que ya tienes otra novela ya escrita, lista para salir.

Remus empujó algunos trozos de huevo con su tenedor deliberadamente sin mirar a Sirius.

—Incluso si tuviera algo… Y no estoy diciendo que sí —añadió firmemente—, no estaría listo.

—Déjame leerlo, entonces —ofreció Sirius.

Remus alzó su cabeza rápidamente.

—Dije que yo no…

—No me puedes convencer con esa mierda. Te conozco.

Remus suspiró y volvió su atención a su comida.

—Dios, eres un cabrón terco y testarudo.

—Prefiero cabrón persistente —respondió Sirius con una sonrisa.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos de nuevo.

—Apuesto a que sí. Toma, entonces —Remus volteó el ordenador para que Sirius pudiera ver la pantalla—. Dime qué opinas de esto.

—¿No tienes un editor en esa editorial tuya? —preguntó Sirius. Sin embargo, presionó las teclas necesarias para comenzar a leer el artículo.

—Lo tengo. Pero estaría bien ver si aún trabajamos bien juntos, ¿no crees? Antes de siquiera pensar en llamar a Snell y darles la oportunidad de que se deshagan de mi no productivo ser.

Sirius lanzó una sonrisa a su amigo y luego empezó a leer.

* * *

—Si jugamos nuestras cartas correctamente —dijo Remus en  _sotto voc_ e—, podemos conseguir una maravillosa cena esta noche.

Sirius le permitió a su amigo mantener abierta la puerta de la oficina del periódico para él.

—Hazte a un lado, Macduff.

—Dios, eso te haría a ti Macbeth —murmuró Remus, dejando que se cierre la puerta—. ¿Debería esperar una daga en mis costillas?

Un hombre delgado con el cabello fino de color rojo levantó la vista de su escritorio mientras Remus se dirigía a través del área de recepción.

—¡Remus!

—Hola, Arthur. Tengo escrito ese artículo sobre la posada.

El alivio se propagó por las facciones del hombre.

—¡Gracias a Dios! Estaba justo tratando de encontrar algo en línea que valga la pena ser publicado. ¡Percy!

Casi inmediatamente, una versión más joven del hombre apareció del cuarto de atrás. Sirius se sorprendió al ver una cautelosa expresión en los ojos de Percy cuando vio a Remus allí de pie.

—Arthur, este es un amigo mío, Sirius Black. Es un editor de la editorial Vernon-Gray. Él ya ha revisado mi artículo, confía en mí cuando te digo que no habrá nada más que puedas cambiarle a mi escrito para hacerlo mejor.

Sirius y Arthur intercambiaron un apretón de manos y algunas cortesías.

—Este es mi hijo, Percy —dijo Arthur señalando al joven hombre—. Se está especializando en periodismo en la universidad local. Él me ayuda durante el verano y en sus descansos.

—Percy es el tercero de los hijos de Arthur —añadió Remus—. Tiene siete hijos en total.

—¡Siete! —gritó Sirius— ¡Por Dios, hombre!

—Solo cuatro viven en casa ahora —dijo el hombre— Bill, el mayor, trabaja para un museo, en el departamento de adquisiciones. Charlie es un banquero en Dakota del sur.

—¿Un banquero? —repitió Sirius.

—Un banquero honesto a Dios —dijo Remus.

—Luego está Percy, y los gemelos, Fred y George. Después está Ron, y el ultimo es nuestra única hija, Ginny —Arthur pausó para entregarle el sobre con la historia de Remus a su hijo— Eso irá en la primera portada de esta última sección. Ordénalo ¿sí?

—Ustedes son como un reality show —comentó Sirius.

Arthur rió.

—Mi esposa adora ver esos programas. Le he dicho que no se haga ilusiones para tener más. Siete es todo lo que puedo manejar —miró a Sirius y luego a Remus, y luego a él nuevamente— ¿Está aquí por negocios o por placer señor Black?

—Llámame Sirius, por favor —sonrió Sirius—. Tuve unos asuntos en nuestra oficina de Filadelfia, pero Remus y yo hemos sido amigos durante años. Pensé que estaría bien visitarlo y ver qué es lo que lo retiene aquí.

Remus interrumpió lo que sea que Arthur estuviese a punto de decir.

—Estaba pensando en llevarlo a la posada Hazlett esta noche para cenar una comida hecha en casa.

—¿Hazlett? —Arthur empezó a negar la cabeza con desesperación— Remus, ¿no te he enseñado nada? La mejor comida hecha en casa es la que se cocina en casa.

—Bueno, dudo que a Sirius le guste la consistencia de mi puré de patatas —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

—Espera —dijo Arthur—. Sólo espera un momento —alzó el teléfono y después de algunos titubeos con los botones y una larga pausa, dijo:

—¿Molly? ¿Tienes espacio suficiente para dos personas más esta noche?

—Arthur, nosotros no podríamos… —empezó Remus

El periodista le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Remus está aquí, y tiene una visita de Inglaterra. Dice que quiere que su amigo tenga una comida hecha en casa antes de que se vaya. Espera un minuto —dijo Arthur rebuscando en su escritorio por un trozo de papel y un lápiz— Está bien, patatas. Sí, leche, y… Listo, lo tengo. ¿A eso de las seis, está bien?

Unos minutos más tardes, Sirius se subió dentro del Jeep y miró a Remus con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eres una obra de arte ¿lo sabías? Un bastardo más manipulador no existe.

—Podrás agradecerme más tarde —dijo Remus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Aquí está el cuarto y penúltimo capítulo de este AU (snif, snif ya se termina)  
> Un millón de gracias nuevamente a mi primera beta: Kristy SR por corregir varias cosas :3

—Eso estuvo increíble —dijo Sirius, poniendo su tenedor cuidadosamente en el ahora plato vacío.

Molly Weasley sonrío, con las mejillas redondas ruborizándose por el cumplido.

—Oh, señor Black, no fue nada.

—Te dije que me llames Sirius; y créeme, esta ha sido la mejor comida que he tenido en meses.

—Considerando como cocina, Molly, está diciéndote la verdad —señaló Remus.

—¿Te gustaría otro pedazo de pastel, querido? —preguntó Molly, mirando el plato vacío de Remus.

—No, he comido un montón, gracias.

—Remus…

—No, Molly, de verdad. Y no me sermonees con que necesito engordar.

La mujer quizá tuvo la intención de hacer eso, pero se distrajo por la repentina exclamación que soltó Ron cuando uno de los gemelos le robó su pedazo de pastel.

—¿Percy te contó las buenas noticias, Remus? —preguntó Arthur, hablando en voz alta para hacerse escuchar por encima del sonido de su esposa que regañaba a su hijo—. Ha ganado un concurso por un artículo que escribió. Todos los estudiantes de periodismo de segundo y tercer año fueron invitados a concursar, y su historia fue escogida como la ganadora.

—¡Bien hecho! —la sonrisa de Remus era cálida cuando miró a Percy al otro lado de la mesa— ¿Cuál fue el tema la historia?

Sirius se preguntó si era el único que podía ver que Percy se veía notoriamente incómodo cuando Remus se dirigió a él.

—En realidad, no es gran cosa. No pensé que tuviera posibilidad de ganar.

—Escribió acerca de cómo el presupuesto del departamento de inglés había sido reducido para favorecer el financiamiento del atletismo —le respondió Arthur—. Estaba pensando ponerlo en el periódico, pero no me gustaría que lo vieran como favoritismo.

—Papá, no lo puedes publicar —protestó Percy—. No es nada importante.

—Es impresionante —comentó Remus—. Y no es favoritismo si se trata de algo bien escrito ¿Qué tipo de premio ganaste?

—Ganó mil dólares —respondió Molly asombrada—. Casi no puedo creer que una pequeña historia pueda valer tanto.

Percy se removió en su asiento.

—Papá, mamá, realmente no es gran cosa.

El gemelo que no robó el pedazo de pastel dijo con desdén:

—Todo es la gran cosa para ti, Percy. No sé por qué no quieres que papá publique tu historia en la primera plana.

—Deja de molestar a tu hermano —riñó Molly al gemelo—. Solamente está siendo humilde.

—Realmente no es tan bueno —murmuró Percy, su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello.

—Debe de serlo si ganaste —insistió Remus—. Te lo mereces.

—Mil dólares no es poca cosa —intervino Arthur.

Sirius se echó hacia atrás, dejando que su mano descansara en la parte posterior de la silla de Remus.

—Honestamente, amigo, siéntete orgulloso de lo que has logrado.

—Ya escuchaste —dijo Molly poniéndose de pie y empezando recoger los platos vacíos—. Ginny, ayúdame a limpiar…

De pronto, hubo un alboroto cuando los gemelos y Ron trataron de desaparecer por las escaleras para evitar ser llamados a lavar los platos; y Arthur, poco después, invitó a Sirius y a Remus irse hacia el patio para comenzar una larga conversación. Sirius fue el único que captó como Percy miraba a Remus. Su mirada estaba llena de arrepentimiento y, no pudo evitar preguntarse la causa de ello.

No fue hasta que estaban preparándose para irse, cuando alguien dijo algo que ocasionó que Remus volteara su cabeza rápidamente para mirar sobre su hombro. Había algo en la manera que lo hizo que Sirius recordara la foto en la revista, y frunció el ceño. No estaría ahí con un plato de restos de asado en sus manos, discutiendo con los gemelos sobre el significado de la palabra fútbol, si no hubiera sido por ese artículo. Aún así, se preguntaba quién fue el que fotografió a Remus sin que éste lo supiera.

_Supongo que debería de agradecerle por ayudarme a encontrar a Remus, aunque estoy seguro de que esa no era su intención. Probablemente consiguió unos cuantos dólares por dejar al autor o editor de ese artículo saber dónde estaba. Espero que haya valido la pena. En esta ciudad, unos cuantos cientos de dólares serían muy apreciados._

De pronto, una idea cruzó la mente de Sirius.

_Por supuesto, puede que a esa persona le hayan pagado unos mil dólares..._

—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó a los gemelos—. Me gustaría despedirme de él.

—¿Percy? ¿Por qué perder tu tiempo en él? —se burló Fred.

—Seguramente está practicando el discurso de agradecimiento para su Premio Pulitzer —bromeó George.

Reinó el caos por un momento cuando los gemelos y Ron llamaron a Percy a todo pulmón. Pero no fue hasta que Molly gritó:

—¡Ven a ver que es lo que quieren tus hermanos antes de que te tire por la ventana hacia ellos! —cuando Percy finalmente salió con vergüenza de la casa.

—Quería felicitarte una vez más por ganar ese concurso —dijo Sirius.

—Gracias —murmuró Percy, tomando la mano extendida de Sirius y agitándola con poco entusiasmo.

—Realmente es algo grandioso —Remus sonrió al muchacho, pero su frente se arrugó ligeramente de preocupación por el poco entusiasmo de Percy—. Espero poder leerlo.

—Es una pena que tu padre no publicara tu historia en vez de la de Remus —dijo Sirius—. A él no le hubiera importado esperar una o dos semanas para que su historia se publicara. No si era por el artículo de un joven prometedor como tú.

Percy tragó saliva.

—Estoy seguro de que mi padre tomó la decisión correcta. La historia del Sr. Lupin es increíble.

—Bueno, por supuesto que lo es —gruñó Sirius—. Pero sabes porque es tan buena, ¿no es así?

El rostro de Percy palideció y sus ojos se abrieron tras los cristales de sus gafas.

—Remus escribe tan bien como un autor de best-sellers, ¿verdad? —detrás de él, Sirius sintió a Remus tensarse, pero no se atrevió a voltear para ver a su amigo—. Quizá debiste escribir algo de ficción, algo sobre un escritor que desapareció del mundo literario y apareció un día en una pequeña ciudad.

—Sirius... —advirtió Remus en un siseo.

Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Solamente estoy tomándole el pelo, Lunático. Estoy seguro que el artículo de Percy estuvo maravillosamente escrito. Después de todo, ganó un concurso, ¿no es así? —su voz se llenó de dureza y enojo—. No es como si le hubieran pagado mil dólares por revelar el paradero de una persona que sólo buscaba desesperadamente tener una vida íntima y tranquila.

—¿Cómo te enter...? —dijo Percy negando con la cabeza.

—Tengo una cantidad razonable de inteligencia y sospecho por instinto ¡Maldito mentiroso! —explotó Sirius—. Hay unos cuantos periodistas ahí afuera dispuestos a dar uno de sus testículos por un buen artículo. Y entonces te diste cuenta que la respuesta a "La gran desaparición de R. J. Wolfe" estaba justo debajo de tu nariz...

—¡Mierda! —escupió Remus.

—¿De qué estás culpando a mi hijo? —exigió saber Arthur.

—...una gran familia y la necesidad de ser notado y respetado, todo lo que necesitaste fue darle una foto a la revista —Sirius se acercó a Percy, quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del hombre—. Al carajo su derecho a la privacidad. ¿Qué mierda te importaba si otros periodistas hubieran venido a preguntarle o a acosarle hasta la muerte sobre que ha estado haciendo o que es lo que ha estado escribiendo? ¡Eres un jodido Judas Iscariote... por mil dólares!

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste, Percy? —preguntó Arthur en voz baja sonando como si ya supiera la respuesta.

—Vendió a Remus —respondió Sirius cortantemente—. Y te diré una cosa, jovencito... —su dedo tocó el pecho de Percy—. Si esa foto no me hubiera ayudado a encontrar a Remus, te estaría golpeando repetidamente la cara con mis puños ahora mismo por lo que has hecho.

—Sirius, detente.

El hombre de cabellos negros se volvió hacia su amigo.

—Este es el imbécil que tomó la foto o les dijo donde podían encontrarte, Remus.

—Entiendo eso, pero... detente —Remus puso una mano en el hombro de Sirius y apretó con fuerza, casi causándole dolor.

—Arthur, yo... no sé qué decir. Esto es...

—Lo hablaremos mañana —dijo Arthur, con los ojos fijos en la cabeza agachada de Percy— Lo siento, Remus. No sabía.

—Sí, bueno... —Remus dejó su comentario sin terminar—. Gracias por la cena, Molly. Vamos, Sirius.

El regreso a casa se hizo en silencio Sirius trató hablar una vez sobre el tema diciendo:

—Él no tenía derecho a... —pero Remus lo interrumpió con un extraño y gentil tono diciendo:

—Ya pasó, Sirius. No importa.

Sin embargo, la calma del editor solamente pudo ser mantenida por un momento. Cuando Remus estuvo abriendo a tientas la puerta principal con la llave, Sirius explotó:

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con todo esto?

—Porque no estoy seguro si estoy molesto.

—Remus, te tomaron una foto y la publicaron en una revista sin tu consentimiento. Pudiste haber tenido a tu alrededor toda clase de basura mediática...

—Pero no sucedió —dijo Remus firmemente, empujando la puerta.

—Pero...

—Sirius, estás aquí. No estarías aquí sino fuera por esa foto.

—Lo sé, pero...

Remus se giró, y Sirius de pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, quedándose sin aliento ante la proximidad de sus brillantes ojos azules.

—No supe lo mucho que te extrañaba hasta que esto sucedió. Si el precio que tengo que pagar es una horrible foto en una revista... —Remus se detuvo; y luego, para sorpresa y confusión de Sirius, puso la mano en su hombre; acariciando suavemente su cuello con el pulgar—...me parece un pequeño precio a pagar.

Sirius se quedó sin habla, cosa que ocurría pocas veces en su vida. Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, pero cuando no pudo decir ni una palabra, la cerró de nuevo.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Remus.

—El verte así, sin decir nada, parece ser lo mejor de todo esto.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, cogió el plato de restos de asado de las manos de Sirius, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

* * *

—¿A qué diablos está jugando?

Hubo un suspiro.

—No estoy seguro, Sirius.

—Me está dando todas estas señales… ¿Acaso sabe lo que me está haciendo? Terminé masturbándome…

—¡No quiero escuchar nada de eso! —gruñó James.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo pensar, Cornamenta?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

—¿Para qué me eche de su casa y se aleje nuevamente de nosotros? Oh, sí, esa es una brillante idea.

—¿Puedes sonar más sarcástico? Entonces, espera hasta que estés listo para subir al avión.

—Voy a terminar haciendo una escena en el aeropuerto.

—Estoy seguro que la gente que trabaja en el aeropuerto ha visto cosas más extrañas.

* * *

Lily se quedó mirando a James con tanta incredulidad que éste se inquietó.

—¿Qué?

—Tu mejor amigo te pide consejo, ¿y la única cosa que se te ocurre decir es que se lo pregunte a Remus en el aeropuerto?

—¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle? No sé más que Sirius sobre qué es lo que está sucediendo ahora en la cabeza de Remus.

Lily rodó sus ojos y volvió a fijar su atención a las zanahorias que había estado cortando para la ensalada.

—Tú tampoco lo sabes —dijo James en todo acusador—. Así que no pretendas que lo haces.

Su esposa suspiró y puso el cuchillo a un lado con tanta deliberación que se preguntó si a ella se le había ocurrido lanzárselo.

—James, cuando Sirius estaba teniendo su gran crisis de identidad sexual en 1985, ¿quién fue la primera persona que lo aceptó sin reservas y de inmediato?

—Remus dijo que sólo fue porque pensaba que el buen sentido de la moda de Sirius podría serle útil.

—Cuando Sirius terminó con el horrible de Andrew, ¿quién se sentó con él dos noches seguidas mientras lloraba a lágrima viva?

—Remus, pero eso sólo fue porque Sirius lo mantuvo despierto. No tenía otra opción.

—Cuando Sirius iba a clubes gay, ¿quién fue con él más a menudo?

—Bueno, ahora estás empezando a hacer que Remus suene como un perrito faldero porque Sirius lo arrastrase con él a regañadientes.

—Cuando Alice le devolvió el anillo de compromiso a Sirius, ¿a dónde fue él?

—Fue donde Remus y Dora. Lily…

—Y cuando Dora echó a Sirius al día siguiente, ¿qué sucedió?

James suspiró.

—Ella y Remus tuvieron esa jodida y terrible pelea donde Remus la amenazó con mudarse nuevamente con Sirius. ¿Estás segura de que no eres la abogada de la familia?

—¿Qué sucedió cuando Sirius le dijo a Remus que lo amaba? —presionó Lily.

—Según Sirius, Remus le dijo que lo hizo en el momento más inoportuno, teniendo en cuenta que fue una semana antes de la boda.

—Espera. ¿Sirius se declaró una semana antes de la boda?

—Estaba borracho…

—¿Pudo haber elegido un peor momento?

—Pudo haberlo hecho la noche antes de la boda.

—Me dijo que estaba desesperado.

—Fue un idiota. Aun así, Remus no le dio un puñetazo por haberlo hecho, ¿no es así?

—Nooo…

— Entonces, ahí lo tienes.

—¿Qué es lo que tengo exactamente?

—James, Remus no sólo le dejo el ojo negro por haberse declarado, sino que le dijo que lo hizo en el momento inadecuado. Ha apoyado y alentado a Sirius hasta el punto de estar dispuesto a arriesgar su matrimonio por ese idiota. ¿Y aun así no sabe cómo se siente Remus? ¿Tú tampoco lo ves?

Lily miró con atención a James.

—¿Ustedes dos son realmente tan estúpidos?

James parpadeó.

—No estarás diciendo que…

—¿Me vas a decir que nunca has visto como lo mira Remus? —preguntó suavemente Lily— ¡Cielo santo, James!

—Lily, ¡Remus no es gay!

—No, yo diría que es bisexual.

—¡En su vida nunca ha salido con otro hombre!

—Por lo que sabes, no —dijo Lily sarcásticamente.

—Hubiera sabido… Sirius lo hubiera sabido.

Lily puso las manos en sus caderas.

—¿No crees que es posible que Remus no haya salido con ningún hombre porque estaba esperando que  _uno en especial_ se fijase en él?

—Quieres decir… —la boca de James se trabó en silencio por un rato, intentado buscar las palabras para completar la oración— ¿Estás diciendo que…?

—Estoy diciendo lo que estoy diciendo. Depende de Sirius mover el culo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

Sirius tocó la puerta.

—¡Vamos, Remus! ¡Aún necesito darme una ducha o vamos a llegar tarde al aeropuerto!

—Un minuto más —dijo la voz detrás de la puerta—. ¡No, espera!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sirius dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Dio un paso nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia adelante, asombrado. Su cuerpo respondió casi inmediatamente ante lo que veían sus ojos—Te afeitaste.

_Oh, joder. Se ve bien. Y no lleva_ _camisa. ¿Sabe lo que me está haciendo? ¿Le importa? Oh, Dios. No toques, Black. No te avergüences a ti mismo…_

Remus se frotó tímidamente un lado de su barbilla.

—Pensé que ya era hora, ten —le entregó un par de tijeras y sostuvo la mojada cola de cabello de su nuca—. Puedes asegurarte de que quede derecho —se adentró en el baño, sin querer ver si Sirius le siguió.

Sin embargo, él no tenía intención de no seguirle.

—Remus, no soy un peluquero.

—Solías recortármelo todo el tiempo. Antes… —la última palabra la agregó con retraso, implicando muchas cosas que ninguno de los dos quería hablar.

—Pero eso era un recorte rápido. Esto es algo completamente distinto —protestó Sirius.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Córtalo aquí y luego iguala los extremos.

El hombre de cabellos negros alzó su mano para tocar la parte posterior de su propio cabello, el cual estaba casi sobre sus hombros.

Remus vio el movimiento y sonrió, aunque no dijo nada. Bajó el asiento del inodoro y se sentó, volteándose ligeramente.

—Dicen que si se hace rápido no duele tanto, ¿no es así?

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sirius, abriendo y cerrando las tijeras con un chasquido.

Su mirada parecía lejos de allí cuando respondió:

—Ya es hora.

Sirius se inclinó hacia adelante y acarició suavemente la cola de color castaño varias veces.

—Pero, ¿estás seguro?

Los ojos azules se aclararon y brillaron risueñamente.

—Canuto, ¿te hubiera dado algo afilado y potencialmente peligroso si no lo estuviera?

—Buen punto —Sirius miró el cabello, tratando de elegir donde sería mejor cortarlo.

_Esto está terriblemente mal, pedirme que haga esto es como preguntarme: "¿Cómo puedo verme mejor para ti, Sirius?" Dios, Remus, ¿sabes lo que quiero hacer contigo ahora mismo?_

Le tomó sólo un preciso y decisivo corte, y luego Sirius colocó cuidadosamente el pedazo recortado en las manos de Remus junto con la gomaque lo había mantenido recogido.

—Estaba más largo de lo que pensaba.

Sirius se mordió la lengua para evitar hacer una inapropiada insinuación sexual. En cambio, dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran a través de los ahora cortos mechones, peinándolos con sus dedos. Cuando su cabello castaño se enroscaba ligeramente en su nuca y la forma se acomodaba en sus orejas, le hacía recordar exactamente cuando Remus se pasaba horas inclinado en una mesa, escribiendo furiosamente. Ahora, aliviados del peso, los mechones ya estaban empezando a curvarse en suaves ondas.

Respirando profundamente, Sirius intentó usar un poco de humor para estabilizarse.

—Si malogro esto, quiero que me prometas que no me vas a cortar en pedazos con estas tijeras y enterrar todas las partes de mi cuerpo en algún lugar del bosque.

—No, no hay posibilidad de que haga eso —dijo Remus con una media sonrisa—. Canuto te desenterraría y te traería de vuelta, pieza por pieza. Apenas estaría preparado para verte entero. Verte en pedazos llenos de sangre y masticados puede que sea demasiado para mí.

Se rieron juntos, y Sirius pensó que eso había calmado sus nervios. Sin embargo, fue bastante evidente que había estado equivocado. Sus dedos estaban constantemente acariciando la suave piel del cuello y hombro de Remus. Su nariz estaba llena del olor de la loción para después del afeitado… algo picante y almizclado que aumentaba la presencia del otro hombre. Y luego estaba la gran cercanía del cuerpo alto y delgado, ligeramente musculoso y perlado de gotas de agua…

_¿Ve como tiembla mi mano? ¿Puede escuchar como late mi corazón dentro de mi pecho? ¿Puede sentir lo excitado que estoy?_

Cuando intentó recortar el cabello que descendía sobre la frente del otro hombre en un manejable flequillo, la vista de sus brillantes ojos azules mirándole con confianza, hizo que las cosas se retorcieran dolorosamente dentro de Sirius.

—Me temo que voy a estropear el resto —dijo con voz ronca, sosteniendo las tijeras por las cuchillas para que Remus pudiera agarrar las asas—. Te he hecho parecer a un erizo con alopecia.

Remus sonrió.

—No harías eso —su voz fue suave y llena de confianza.

Su seguridad atravesó cada nervio de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir un hormigueo como si hubiera sido electrocutado.

_Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Sabe que aún lo quiero. ¿Se lo confieso? ¿Debería dejar que hablara primero?_ _¿Qué carajos debería hacer?_

Antes de que Sirius decidiera que es lo que iba a decir, Remus se puso de pie, presionándose contra Sirius levemente. El hombre de cabellos negros apenas pudo contener un gemido cuando sintió los pantalones de Remus sobre su dura erección, la cual estaba apenas cubierta por un pijama de algodón y una bata de seda.

—Remus —tragó saliva, incapaz de interpretar la expresión de la cara recién afeitada de Remus.

_Si no lo sabe, juraría que…_

—Mejor salgo para que te puedas duchar —interrumpió Remus, limpiándose los mechones sueltos de cabello que estaban encima de sus hombros y brazos, y alejándose de Sirius—. ¿Quieres que limpie esto ahora o después?

Sirius debió de haber dicho "después" porque Remus asintió y se fue. No obstante, en el momento que la puerta se cerró, Sirius empezó a golpearse repetidamente en la frente con la palma de su mano, murmurando:

—¡Idiota! —por cada golpe que se daba.

* * *

—¿Tienes tu billete? ¿Qué hay de tu pasaporte?

—Sí, mamá, tengo todo aquí —Sirius dio unas palmadas a su maletín y sonrió descaradamente a Remus.

—En el camino tuvimos que dar la vuelta y regresar por tu billete. Creo que tengo derecho a hacer estas preguntas cuantas veces considere necesarias.

Ambos rieron, y luego Sirius preguntó:

—¿Qué haré en Nueva York sin tus cuidados?

—Acabarás en el bar del aeropuerto, bebiendo grandes cantidades de alcohol y perdiendo tu vuelo por completo.

—¿No te arrepientes de no venir conmigo?

Remus negó con el cabeza, divertido.

—Será mejor que te muevas. Van a llamar a tu vuelo muy pronto y aún tienes que ir hasta la terminal y tratar de convencerles de que no eres un terrorista.

—¡Lunático! ¡Me has herido completamente!

Sus sonrisas se desvanecieron lentamente mientras estaban allí, mirándose el uno al otro.

—Regresa a casa, Remus —dijo Sirius impulsivamente—. Te extrañamos.

Remus miró sus botas.

—Aún no he terminado aquí.

—Entonces, ven de visita. No has visto a Katie desde que tenía tres años y a Harry le gustaría verte de nuevo.

—Yo no… aún no. Puede que pronto. Eso es lo que puedo prometer.

—Vas a tener que venir de todos modos, para que puedas salir de aquel contrato con Snell —dijo Sirius medio en broma.

—Hay abogados y agentes para hacer ese tipo de cosa. Con correos electrónicos y faxes podría estar en el interior de Australia y hacerlo todo.

—Di y Julia te quieren conocer.

—Quizás. Déjame pensarlo. Ni siquiera sé si terminaré la maldita serie.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sirius, desconcertado— Lo has tenido todo escrito en tu cabeza desde hace años. Es sólo cuestión de plasmarlo en papel.

—Ha cambiado… he cambiado —dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros—. Ninguno de nosotros somos los mismos.

—No me digas que el nuevo interés amoroso de Jasper tiene a toda la serie alborotada —bromeó Sirius.

Remus se tensó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Sintiendo que había dicho algo malo, Sirius trató de sonar tan indiferente como fuera posible.

—Sólo fue un comentario. Me dijiste que Jasper y Sara no iban a estar juntos después de todo, y que eso cambiaría todo el quinto libro. Ese fue el único cambio que mencionaste, pero al parecer es uno grande.

Remus respiró profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente.

—Lo siento, es que no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo con esto. Puede que sea una mierda de idea. Dame algo de tiempo. De todas formas, me tomará un tiempo recuperarme de tu visita.

—Eres un idiota —Sirius se acercó y puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Remus, atrayéndolo hacia un fuerte abrazo—. Cuídate mucho, Lunático —tomó un rato, pero su amigo finalmente puso sus brazos alrededor de Sirius con la misma firmeza.

—No le hagas pasar a las azafatas un mal momento.

Sirius sintió escalofríos al sentir su suave y cálido aliento en la parte posterior de su cuello.

—¿Yo? —de mala gana, se libró de su abrazo— Soy el arquetipo del viajero perfecto.

—No lo creo —se burló Remus con una media sonrisa.

—Me ofendes.

—Lárgate de aquí, perro —y sorprendiendo a Sirius completamente, lo atrajo en un abrazo con un solo brazo y besó con rapidez la parte superior de su cabeza—. Envíame un email cuando llegues a casa, así sabré que no te tiraron al Atlántico —y con eso, Remus se apartó y empujó a Sirius hacia la dirección en la que tenía que ir.

Sirius se volvió para decir algo, no estaba seguro de que, pero ya era muy tarde. Remus ya se había alejado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

_Oh, no. No me queda ni una duda acerca de esto._

* * *

Re: ¿Te tiraron al Atlántico?  
De: Sirius Black  
Para: R. J. Lupin

No sucedió. Sin embargo, pensé en lanzarme.  
Gracias por todo. Lo pasé de maravilla.  
Sirius.

* * *

Re: Re: ¿Te tiraron al Atlántico?  
De: R. J. Lupin  
Para: Sirius Black

Es increíble que no te tirasen… pero es más un milagro que no permitiesen que lo hicieran.  
¿El Club de las Alturas no significa nada para ti?  
Canuto, el perro, te extraña. Está buscando más hamburguesas.  
Fue bueno verte.  
Remus.

* * *

Re: Club de las Alturas  
De: Sirius Black  
Para: R. J. Lupin

El Club de las Alturas está sobrevalorado. Esos baños diminutos ya son lo suficiente malos como para tener sexo ahí, además ¿sabías que no están hechos a prueba de sonidos?  
S.

* * *

Re: Baños de avión insonoros  
De: R. J. Lupin  
Para: Sirius Black

¿O debería ser el asunto: "La falta de insonorización en los baños de avión"?  
En todo caso, no quiero saber cómo lo descubriste.  
R.

* * *

—¿Y no me llamaste para decirme lo que dijo Lily? —explotó Sirius, su incredulidad hizo que su voz se elevara una octava y algo más.

James se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que serías capaz de leerlo lo suficientemente bien para saber si estaba interesado o no en ti.

—James —dijo Sirius firmemente—, ¿Recibiste o no una llamada mía preguntándote si tenías alguna idea de que significaba el comportamiento de Remus?

—Sirius —respondió James de la misma manera—, Nunca has tenido ningún problema en determinar si alguien está interesado en ti. Debería de haber sido incluso más que obvio porque era _Remus._

—¡Pero no lo fue! —exclamó Sirius—. Maldición, Cornamenta, nunca me di cuenta de que estaba interesado en mí antes, ¿cómo diablos iba a saber si lo estaba ahora?

James se echó hacia atrás en su silla.

—No lo sé. Quise llamarte. Tenía el jodido teléfono en mi mano. Pero empecé a preocuparme de que quizás mi llamada haría las cosas incluso más incomodas si te decía lo que Lily me dijo… y podría haber sido que Remus no sintiera lo mismo que tú.

Sirius pensó cuidadosamente las palabras de su mejor amigo.

—Tienes razón —dijo finalmente con un suspiro—. Puede que las cosas se hubieran puesto peor si empezaba a ver señales donde no las había. Pero aun así, hubiera sido bueno saberlo porque quizás podría haberle preguntado sobre ello.

La expresión James denotaba desconfianza.

—¿Le hubieras preguntado?

—Probablemente no —admitió Sirius—. Pero me hace sentir mejor pensar que sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás ahora?

Sirius pasó sus dedos por su cabello y luego cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

—No tengo idea.

* * *

Re: Pastel  
De: Sirius Black  
Para: R. J. Lupin

Lunático,  
Estoy hambriento y no dejo de pensar en el pastel de manzana de Molly Weasley. ¿Cómo se puede enviar un pastel de manzana desde los Estados Unidos a Inglaterra?  
Yo.

* * *

Re: Re: Pastel  
De: R. J. Lupin  
Para: Sirius Black

Canuto,  
¿Cómo enviarías un pastel de manzana a través del océano Atlántico? Simple. No lo haces.  
Tendrás que rogarle a Molly que te haga uno en tu próxima visita.  
Por cierto, compré una cafetera.  
Yo.

* * *

Re: Aburrido  
De: Sirius Black  
Para: R. J. Lupin

Estoy aburrido, Lunático. Si estuvieras aquí te arrastraría a un pub. O sólo para divertirnos podríamos ir a uno de esos clubes gay como solíamos hacer. ¿Recuerdas ese al que fuimos que tenía un DJ fabuloso que pensó que éramos novios? Fue clausurado después de varias violaciones a los códigos de salud y prevención de incendios. Como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta después de nuestra primera visita. Los cables no deberían sobresalir de las paredes, y aún me estremezco al pensar que es lo que había en mi bebida esa noche para que se viera como se veía. Gracias por impedir que lo beba.  
Te daría un beso por ello, pero como no estás aquí…  
Canuto.

* * *

Re: Re: Aburrido  
De: R. J. Lupin  
Para: Sirius Black

Estamos demasiado viejos para ir a pubs o discotecas. Estamos en el punto en que ya deberíamos haber encontrado un bar donde tuviéramos "nuestra" mesa, y el camarero supiera nuestras bebidas, y la camarera supiera "nuestra" comida favorita.  
Que conste que me besaste esa noche por evitar que tomaras esa bebida…  
en los labios con la lengua.  
Lunático.

* * *

Re: Re: Re: Aburrido

De: Sirius Black  
Para: R. J. Lupin

Y te gustó.

* * *

Re: Re: Re: Re: Aburrido  
De: R. J. Lupin  
Para: Sirius Black

No me escuchaste quejarme, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, desearía que hubieras usado una pastilla de menta antes de hacerlo.

* * *

Re: Propuesta de negocio  
De: Sirius Black  
Para: R. J. Lupin

Estimado Sr. Lupin,

En este momento, usted debe de haber recibido un paquete que fue enviado por nosotros. Para verificarlo, se trata de un paquete que contiene las condiciones relativas a nuestro interés por publicar su siguiente novela. Tengo entendido que usted tiene una larga y fructífera relación con la editorial Snell, pero me gustaría reiterarle que la editorial Vernon-Gray cuenta con uno de los mejores, si no es el mejor, editores en el Reino Unido.  
Ciertamente, él es uno de los más apuestos y encantadores.  
Siéntase libre de contactar con nosotros por cualquier pregunta que pueda tener.  
Atentamente,  
Sirius Black

P.D: ¿Qué te pareció mi formalidad? Vamos, Lunático. Has estado sentado encima de los malditos contratos por un mes ya. ¿Has contactado con tu agente? ¿O con Snell? Tienes que lanzarme un hueso aquí, de otra forma, las chicas me pondrán en un avión y me enviarán hacia donde estás. Y honestamente, no quieres saber lo que quieren que haga para que te convenza de firmar para ellas… digo, para nosotros. Y obviamente, me gustaría probar tu nueva cafetera. Y quizás Molly me prepare otro pastel de manzana. Eso es más que suficiente para mí. Llamaré a la aerolínea esta tarde.  
Yo.

* * *

Re: Re: Propuesta de negocio  
De: R. J. Lupin  
Para: Sirius Black

Estimado Sr. Black,  
Recuerde que la paciencia es una virtud.  
Sinceramente suyo,  
R. J. Lupin

Canuto,  
No puedo escribir tan rápido, estúpido cabrón. ¿Cuánto crees que toma escribir un libro completo?  
¿Y eres uno de los más apuestos y encantadores editores? ¿Dónde está "engreído" o "arrogante" o "vanidoso" en esa lista de atributos?  
Y esas amenazas que las señoritas te pidieron que me hagas ¿involucran violencia o sexo?  
Yo nuevamente.

* * *

Re: Re: Re: Propuesta de negocio  
De: Sirius Black  
Para: R. J. Lupin

Tienes ya escrita la mitad de ese libro, lo sé.  
Estás deseando que sea sexo, ¿no es así?

* * *

Re: Re: Re: Re: Propuesta de negocio  
De: R. J. Lupin  
Para: Sirius Black

Estúpido egocéntrico.  
Sólo  _crees_  saberlo.  
Violencia, sexo… Hay dolor en ambos sentidos, ¿y quién sabe? Podría ser capaz de usar la violencia al mismo tiempo que tenemos sexo.

* * *

Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Propuesta de negocio  
De: Sirius Black  
Para: R. J. Lupin

Creo que me asustaste.

* * *

Re: Asustarte  
De: R. J. Lupin  
Para: Sirius Black

Esa fue mi intención. Ahora déjame en paz para poder terminar algo del trabajo. ¡Si quieres el maldito libro, vas a tener que dejarme terminar la maldita cosa!

* * *

Re: Propuesta de libro  
De: R. J. Lupin  
Para: Sirius Black

Sr. Black,

Hace tres semanas expresaron su interés en publicar mi nuevo libro. He presentado recientemente una reseña general y capítulos de muestra de mi último trabajo a mi editorial actual, pero no encontraron interés en ellos. He cumplido con mis obligaciones expresadas en el contrato de ofrecerles mi trabajo a ellos primero. Ahora que lo han rechazado rotundamente, me preguntaba si ustedes estarían interesados en él. Es el cuarto libro de una serie que comencé hace varios años. Los primeros tres libros tuvieron buena acogida, pero la dirección de la cuarta entrega puede que sea considerada muy controversial. Si aún están interesados, puedo enviar la reseña general, los dos primeros capítulos y el capítulo más polémico.

Espero su respuesta.

Atentamente,

R. J. Lupin

P.D: ¿Recuerdas que te dije sobre el cambio en la vida amorosa de Jasper? La gente de Snell está completamente enojada conmigo por ello. Están más que felices de desprenderse de mí por una tarifa, y estoy más que dispuesto a pagarla. Me pregunto si "tu" Di y Julia estarán interesadas en esto. Creo que puede enfadar a muchas personas… especialmente a las que pensaron que Jasper y Sara eran el uno para el otro. Creo que Jasper es más feliz ahora, no teniendo que negar las cosas que sentía todo el tiempo.

* * *

Re: Re: Propuesta de libro  
De: Sirius Black  
Para: R. J. Lupin

Sr. Lupin,

Estamos muy interesados en su libro. Por favor envíe todo lo que haya preparado y nosotros lo revisaremos. La editorial Vernon-Gray no es ajena a publicar libros con contenido controversial. Tal vez recuerda usted la tormenta de fuego que tuvimos sobre el libro  _"El novio de mi hijastra."_ Conociendo el contenido y la calidad de su trabajo como lo hago, estoy seguro de que sea cual sea el contenido controversial al que usted se refiere no está cambiado por simple capricho, sino por un cambio que surgió directamente de los mismos personajes del libro.

Suyo,

Sirius Black.

P.D: ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Jasper? ¿Podrías decirme de quien mierda se enamora? ¡Vamos, Lunático! ¡Dime de qué tengo que preparar a las chicas!

* * *

Re: Re: Re: Propuesta de libro  
De: R. J. Lupin  
Para: Sirius Black

He adjuntado la reseña general y los capítulos. Puedes imprimirlos en vez de que te los envíe por correo. Me ahorrará ser acosado por ti durante el tiempo que demore el servicio postal.

Espero que te guste, Canuto.

* * *

Sirius descargó los adjuntos y leyó la reseña general por un momento. Remus había sido súper cuidadoso, o furtivamente evasivo, en escoger palabras que no vinculasen a Jasper con un nombre en particular de una manera romántica.

_El maldito Jasper parece estar saliendo con su mejor amigo, Terry, más que con todas las posibles chicas con las que puede estar… ¿Por qué hay cuatro capítulos en los que Terry trata de enfrentarse al nuevo amor de Jasper? No será la hermana de Terry, sea-cual-sea-su-nombre, ¿verdad?_ _Pensé que Jasper la consideraba una hermana…_

Por un momento, Sirius pensó imprimir todo antes de leerlo, pero las palabras negras en la pantalla eran demasiado tentadoras.

Hojeó los dos primeros capítulos, dándose cuenta de que eran el resumen de las cosas que habían sucedido en los tres primeros libros. Sin embargo, el tercer capítulo que Remus envió, era en realidad el décimo capítulo del libro. Sirius leyó la reseña general.

" _Capítulo diez: Jasper se reconcilia con su pasado y decide a quien le pertenecen sus sentimientos."_

—En este mismo instante debe de estar sentado en su ordenador riéndose de mí —murmuró Sirius abriendo el archivo.

La ruptura de Jasper y Sara fue tan confusa y emocional como ninguna que Sirius haya leído o experimentado. Se estremeció cuando reconoció las palabras que Remus le había contado que le había dicho Dora.

_Esto ha debido de doler_ _escribirlo. Duele leerlo. ¿Por qué se haría esto?_

Las acusaciones de Sara de que Jasper tenía un amante sorprendieron a Sirius un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era lo mismo que Andrew y Alice le habían dicho cuando rompieron con él. Las mismas palabras que Andrew le dijo estaban en las de Sara:  _"¡Incluso cuando estás conmigo, no estás aquí en realidad! ¿Quién es ella?"_

Había sabido la respuesta a la pregunta de Andrew, aunque en ese momento, prefirió ignorar lo que su corazón le decía. No quería admitir que extrañaba y anhelaba el tiempo que pasaba con Remus. No quería reconocer que Remus había sido el único por el cual su corazón sufría. Se lo había confesado a Alice, quien dijo que era obvio para alguien que conociera a los dos.

 _Entonces, ¿a quién quiere Jasper? ¿Por quién ha estado sufriendo su corazón?_ Con su corazón latiéndole, Sirius continuó leyendo.

— _No estoy muy seguro de que lo comprendas_ — _dijo Jasper, desviando la mirada de ella intencionalmente, dejando que sus ojos se fijaran en el papel del_ _t_ _apiz despegándose de la pared entre las dos ventanas_ —  _No es otra mujer, Sara._

— _¡Oh, no me vengas con esa mierda! ¡No hay duda de que hay otra y tengo el derecho de saber quién es la puta!_

_No había manera de suavizar el golpe._

— _Es Terry._

_Ella lo miró incrédulamente._

— _¿A qué te refieres con "Es Terry"? ¿Está haciendo él que rompas conmigo?_

— _No, Sara_ — _Jasper rió amargamente_ —.  _Ni siquiera sabe que iba a tener esta discusión contigo. Es Terry a quien amo._

— _Jasper…_

_No podía parar ahora, incluso si hubiera querido._

— _Es Terry. Siempre fue Terry, pero traté de negarlo por años. Sin embargo, tú me amabas, y pensé que podrías ayudarme a olvidarme de él._

_¿Es Terry? ¿Jasper está enamorado de Terry?_

Sirius se levantó de un salto, empujando la silla lejos de su escritorio. Su mente estaba a toda velocidad, y sus pensamientos se llenaron con voces de su pasado.

James:  _"_ — _Siempre fue Remus, Sirius. Siempre ha sido sobre él."_

Alice:  _"_ — _No puedo competir contra Remus. Ustedes dos son demasiado cercanos y han compartido muchísimo…"_

Lily:  _"_ — _El hombre te miraba como si fueras un_ _helado en un día caluroso, ¿y nunca te diste cuenta?"_

La conversación que tuvo con Remus una semana antes de su boda:

— _Te amo, Remus._

— _Estás borracho._

— _No, no lo estoy. Bueno, puede que un poco. Pero es verdad… Te amo._

— _¡Dios, Sirius!_

— _No te enojes…_

— _No lo estoy, pero… ¡Me voy a casar en una semana! ¡Que mierda te hace pensar que quiero escuchar esto_ _ahora! ¡Joder! ¡Este no es el momento más adecuado!_

Sirius apretó el puente de su nariz con su pulgar e índice.

 _No fue un: "_ — _¡Estás demente!". Lily tenía razón. Debió golpearme por haberme confesado. En cambio, me gruñó por hacerlo una semana antes de la boda._

Podía escucharse diciéndole a Julia que Jasper era Remus, y en algún lugar de las profundidades de su mente recordó un comentario de Peter:  _"_ — _Sabes, Sirius. Terry es muy parecido a ti…"_

Y sólo hace cuatro meses:

_"—… me amas por ello."_

"— _Esa es una de las muchas razones por las cuales lo hago._ _"_

Suspiró y se volvió un poco para ver la pantalla del ordenador portátil.

_La pregunta es: ¿tomo este capítulo como señal de que Remus está interesado en mí? ¿O sólo está siendo fiel al personaje? ¿Acepto todas sus burlas y comentarios como coqueteo? ¿Me atrevo? ¿Me atrevo a pensar y soñar que Remus me ama?_

Habían aún más palabras que Sirius no había leído. Se forzó a sentarse y a calmar su agitación interna lo suficiente para terminar el capítulo.

Cuando terminó, continuó desplazándose ociosamente hacia al final de la página, sin esperar ver nada, pero esperando que haya alguna nota de Remus. Estaba sorprendido pero animado al ver tres líneas de letras en azul oscuro al final de la página.

_Sirius, el arte algunas veces imita la vida. Me atrevo a decir que Jasper ahora es un hombre más feliz por seguir a su corazón. Espero poder decir lo mismo de mí. Tuyo, como siempre, Remus._

Sirius puso una mano sobre su boca. Su aliento era caliente y duro sobre su piel.

_Puedo tener esto. Él quiere esto. Yo quiero esto._

Una sonrisa lentamente se extendió en su rostro.

_Podemos tener esto juntos._

Con una mano, volvió a la reseña general del libro, con la otra cogió su teléfono y marcó unos números.

—Oye Di, tengo tres capítulos del libro de Remus. ¿Quieres que te los envíe por correo? ¿O quieres papeles en tu mano?

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Julia volteó lentamente la última página y miró a Diana.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Di sonrió.

—¿Que la gente de Snell son idiotas por no publicar este libro?

—Bueno, eso es verdad, pero no es lo más obvio.

—Jasper es Remus, ¿verdad?

—Eso es lo que dijo Sirius.

—Es bastante obvio que Terry es Sirius.

—Incluso en la…  _—_ Julia rápidamente hojeó a través de los capítulos en frente de ella _—_ …necesidad de comer barras de chocolate como desayuno.

Di rió.

—Y no olvidemos: "la risa que parece un ladrido."

—¿Podría ser el hombre más obvio?

—La pregunta es: ¿Sirius se ha dado cuenta?

El teléfono sonó y Julia asintió hacia él.

—Creo que nuestro Editor Ejecutivo quiere regresar a América.

—Si no lo hace, es un idiota  _—_ dijo Diana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la Traductora:  
> Aquí está el último capítulo de este AU, ya se acabó...   
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Gracias inmesas a Kristy SR por betearme este capítulo también :3

La voz de James en el contestador automático era irritante, casi enojada.

—Remus, acabo de recibir una llamada de Sirius. ¡Está a punto de subir a un jodido jet en Nueva York! El idiota quería sorprenderte, me dijo que el avión estará aterrizando en Pittsburgh a eso de las nueve. Aquí te dejo el número del vuelo... —dictó una serie de números—. Le dije que no habría garantía de que llegaras a tiempo cuando aterrizase, me dijo que te esperaría...

Hubo un poco más de incoherencias en el mensaje sobre como Sirius no le había dicho a nadie a donde iba, y como estaba seguro de que Sirius no era mejor que un joven de quince años, y que Dios ayudara a Remus.

—Ahora es tu problema —concluyó James—. Lo dejo en tus manos. Oh, y Lily te manda todo su amor.

Remus miró el reloj y asintió. Tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar al aeropuerto. Y de repente, la realidad lo atravesó: Sirius estaba en camino.

_¿A decirme que comprende lo que escribí? ¿O solamente a finalizar los detalles del contrato?_ _  
_

Remus repitió el mensaje del contestador para apuntar el número del vuelo y se apresuró a darse un baño.

* * *

—¿Tienes que hacer un trabajo en Pittsburgh? —preguntó Sirius a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

—Sí, soy profesora de estudios medievales en la universidad de Yale. Voy a reunirme con unos colegas en la universidad de Pittsburgh. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Me han dado una segunda oportunidad en algo que nunca creí posible.

* * *

—¡Maldita construcción de carreteras! —murmuró Remus, golpeando el volante en frustración.

Miró el reloj y gimió. Se había movido solamente medio kilometro en diez minutos.

—¡Oh, venga!

Aparentemente las nubes creyeron que les hablaba a ellas, porque en ese preciso momento un rayo cruzó el cielo y las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

* * *

Las azafatas sonreían mientras avisaban que se abrocharan sus cinturones. Por el tipo de clase de avión en el que estaba, Sirius no se sorprendió.

—¿Crees que falta poco para llegar al aeropuerto? —preguntó la mujer de su lado.

Sirius miró su reloj e hizo un cálculo rápidamente.

—Creo que sólo nos falta media hora.

—Que alivio —contestó—. Detesto viajar con este tiempo.

* * *

Remus se aparcó tan rápido como pudo, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se dirigió hacia la zona de entrega de equipaje. El clima había retrasado el aterrizaje del vuelo unos quince minutos, por lo cual Remus decidió ir por una taza de té mientras esperaba.

La nueva hora estimada de llegada vino y se fue, y no hubo ningún cambio en el estado del vuelo. Cinco minutos más tarde se convirtieron en diez, y luego en quince. Remus estaba viendo otro cuarto de hora pasar, cuando el tiempo de llegada de pronto se desvaneció y la palabra "retrasado" ocupó su lugar.

Un escalofrío de miedo atravesó a Remus, y se estremeció.

Con una sensación de malestar en su estómago, Remus se dirigió al mostrador. Trató de no darse cuenta de que las personas que trabajan allí parecían preocupadas.

—Disculpe, ¿podría decirme que está sucediendo? —le preguntó a una mujer en voz baja.

Ella le dio una falsa sonrisa.

—El vuelo ha sido retrasado, señor.

—Puedo ver eso —respondió, tratando de no ser grosero—. ¿Hay algún problema?

Otro hombre apareció al costado de Remus.

—Mi hija está en ese avión, y quiero respuestas. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

En cuestión de minutos, casi todos los que habían estado esperando el vuelo se agruparon alrededor del mostrador, exigiendo detalles con enojo. De pronto, un hombre con una chaqueta de la aerolínea salió de una puerta a la izquierda.

—Señores, si pudieran venir hacia aquí...

De repente, Remus se sintió mareado y cerró los ojos. El hombre tenía la misma expresión que había en el rostro del policía que había ido a decirle del accidente... y de la muerte de Dora y Teddy.

Una gentil mano en su hombro le hizo abrir los ojos para ver a una mujer de rubios cabellos que también estaba esperando el vuelo de Nueva York.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con suavidad.

— _Deja Vu_ —susurró—. Está sucediendo nuevamente...

* * *

James buscó a tientas el teléfono junto a la cama, maldiciendo cuando botó sus gafas al suelo.

—Potter —gruñó al responder.

—James.

La voz lo termino de despertar por completo.

—¿Remus?

—James —el escritor sonaba aturdido.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Lunático?

—James... —hubo un jadeo como si Remus hubiera tratado de recuperar el aliento o como si estuviera llorando.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Lily en voz baja, volteando para ver a su esposo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Remus, ¿estás bien? ¿Está Sirius contigo?

—¡Joder, James!

Lily presionó su oreja cerca a la de su esposo.

—Remus, dilo rápido. Suéltalo. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Sirius... —Remus respiró hondo y luego, con mucha calma, casi alarmantemente calmado, dijo:— El avión se estrelló. Dijeron que hay sobrevivientes, pero que aún no tienen una lista.

Lily se apartó con rapidez, con las manos tapando sus labios consternada y en estado de shock.

James miró el reloj al costado del teléfono e hizo un cálculo rápido.

—Ya es medianoche allí, ¿verdad?

Hubo una pausa y luego un suspiro.

—Sí.

James cubrió el teléfono con la mano.

—El avión de Sirius se suponía que tenía que aterrizar un poco después de las nueve.

Lily miró el reloj.

—Han pasado ya tres horas, ¿y Remus aún no tiene noticias?

—Remus, ¿qué dijeron?

—No mucho. Creen que algo sucedió con los sistemas eléctricos. Se estrellaron en un campo de…— Remus se detuvo y James pudo escucharlo respirar agitadamente.

—Amigo, respira hondo por mí, ¿sí?

—¿Qué?

—Respira hondo.

—Me duele si lo hago.

James apretó los dedos en las comisuras de sus ojos. Podía escuchar el pánico de Remus en su tono casi infantil.

—Escúchame, Lunático. Estoy en camino, ¿está bien? Tomaré el primer vuelo que encuentre.

Lily agitó las manos rápidamente.

—¡El juicio de Grant es hoy! —articuló sin hacer ningún sonido.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Remus dijo titubeando:

—No, aún no —James casi pudo sentir el cansancio en los pensamientos de Remus— No tiene sentido. Espera a que sepa algo nuevo.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó James suavemente, pensando en los colegas que podrían reemplazarlo si tuviera que viajar a América.

—Puede que no tenga noticias nuevas hasta cuando estés ya en camino, y —Remus rió secamente con amargura—, ya conoces a Sirius. Podría ser que esté perfectamente bien. Y si es así, no habría necesidad de que vengas —volvió a respirar jadeando—. Sólo necesitaba… decírtelo.

—Si me necesitas, llama —insistió James—. Estaremos esperando.

Lily cogió el teléfono.

—Remus, escúchame, corazón. Pase lo que pase, no te rindas, ¿me escuchas? Sirius estará bien. Tienes que creer eso. Ve por una bebida… un trago de whisky puede que sea una buena idea. Si no, consigue un poco de té y concéntrate en respirar profundamente y mantener la calma, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí.

—Haz lo que te digo ahora ¿sí?

—Está bien, Lily.

James volvió a tomar el teléfono.

—Llámanos en cuanto sepas algo… o cuando nos necesites. Estamos aquí para ti, Remus.

—Gracias, Cornamenta —sonó indeciso, pero al menos no tan aterrorizado como antes.

James pudo escuchar a alguien hablando en voz alta en el fondo.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Remus de repente… y cortó.

James puso el teléfono con cuidado de vuelta a su base.

Lily se arrojó a sus brazos.

—¡Oh, James! ¡Esto no le puede estar pasando nuevamente! Y está completamente sólo…

—Podría conseguir que Gideon Prewett tomara mi lugar en el juicio. Se ha esforzado tanto como yo, y podría estar allí para el mediodía.

—No puedes faltar a ese juicio —aseveró Lily—. Tu contrato depende de ello, y lo sabes.

—Entonces, sólo nos sentamos a esperar —suspiró James, golpeando el colchón con su puño— ¡Detesto esperar!

—Tengo una idea —dijo Lily pensativa.

* * *

Remus se acercó a la mesa.

—Sirius Black —dijo con voz ronca.

El hombre, sentándose detrás de la mesa, volvió de nuevo a la primera página y pasó su dedo sobre los nombres en la lista.

—Black. Black, Norma. Black, Sirius. Aquí está…

Remus escuchaba las palabras que el hombre decía como si estuviera debajo del agua. No podía encontrarles ningún sentido.

—¿Puede repetir eso, por favor?

La mujer de cabellos rubios de antes, de pronto apareció a su lado.

—Lo logró, cariño. Está en el hospital, pero lo logró.

* * *

—¿Remus? —podría haber seguido durmiendo ignorando el susurro, pero no pudo ignorar la ligera sacudida en su hombro. Y tampoco pudo ignorar el hecho de que el sofá de plástico en la sala de espera del hospital era innegablemente duro e incómodo. Con desgana, abrió sus ojos.

El cabello rojo y los ojos verdes de Lily Potter fueron inconfundibles.

—¿Lily? —se sentó ahogando un gemido por la rigidez en sus músculos— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy aquí por ti y Sirius —dijo en un susurro.

Sin decir una palabra, echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndola al sofá junto a él.

—James tenía un juicio muy importante hoy, sino estaría aquí —dijo Lily, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Sin embargo, pensé que no te vendría mal un poco de compañía.

—No tienes idea lo maravilloso que es que estés aquí —respiró en su oído.

Ella solamente lo abrazó por unos minutos, sintiendo como su tensión disminuía.

—¿Cómo está?

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene unos huesos rotos. Lo tienen que operar para reparar la ruptura de su pierna. Sin embargo, se golpeó la cabeza y eso les está impidiendo operar ahora. No me han dicho mucho, pero pude ver que están preocupados por la lesión en su cabeza.

—¿Podemos verlo?

Remus miró al reloj.

—Me dijeron que volviera a las seis de la tarde. Lo iban a habilitar para visitas, y es posible también que lo muevan a otra habitación.

—Te ves hecho polvo. ¿Has dormido algo?

—Un poco, de vez en cuando y sin querer —admitió.

—¿Has comido algo hoy? —Lily rápidamente y con precisión interpretó la avergonzada expresión en el rostro de Remus— Entonces, vamos. Sé que un bocado te hará bien.

Poco tiempo después, se encontraron en una pequeña mesa en una esquina de la cafetería.

Lily probó su puré de patatas e hizo una mueca.

—¿Has hablado con él? —preguntó, cogiendo el salero.

—Con la lesión en su cabeza y los medicamentos en los que está, sólo ha despertado una o dos veces. El par de cosas que dijo no tenían sentido —dijo Remus, pausando para comer un bocado de pollo—. Aunque me miró y pareció reconocerme.

Lily sonrió y se estiró para tocar su brazo.

—Creo que Sirius te reconocería a ti antes que a nadie.

Remus se quedó inmóvil, a medio masticar, sintiendo como le recorría un nervioso temblor. No estaba seguro de que era lo que James y Lily sabían, pero sabía que Sirius nunca fue capaz de callar algo. Había una gran posibilidad de que les hubiera contado sobre el nuevo capítulo... y había una mayor posibilidad de que los Potter supieran porque Sirius había viajado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó con cautela.

—Remus, no seas absurdo —le reprendió Lily—. ¿Realmente eres tan tonto qué crees que no sabemos cómo se quieren?

El escritor agachó la cabeza, fijando los ojos en su plato.

—En realidad, no sé cómo se siente él.

Lily rodó los ojos.

—No seas ridículo.

Remus tomó un trago de refresco y sus ojos azules la miraron con cautela. Pudo ver calidez y aceptación en la expresión de Lily, pero no sabía si James o Peter se sentirían igual. Si preguntaba, no habría vuelta atrás. Estaría reconociendo sus sentimientos, y al hacerlo estaría admitiendo mil errores. Era una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer, y el corazón le latía fuertemente cuando respiró profundamente para empezar.

—Lily...

Ella sonrió instándole a seguir.

—Dime, Remus.

Cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió, Lily aún sonreía.

—Lo he amado desde hace mucho —admitió finalmente con suavidad, su voz quebrándose un poco. Al finalizar su confesión, su corazón pareció inundar su pecho, causando que le costara respirar correctamente.  _Lo hice. Lo dije, y ahora, no puedo volver hacia atrás._ Se obligó a respirar, y sintió como su corazón regresaba a la normalidad.

—¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste? —preguntó Lily.

Negó con la cabeza y cogió su tenedor para empujar distraídamente los granos de maíz alrededor de su plato.

—No parecía interesado en mí, y no quería destruir la amistad que teníamos al hablar el tema.

—Él sí hablo del tema.

—Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde —dijo Remus con un suspiro—. No podía dejar a Dora prácticamente plantada en el altar. No se merecía eso —nuevamente su corazón llenó su pecho, dejándolo sin aliento—. Hice algo horrible, Lily. La traté muy mal.

—No, no lo hiciste —le contradijo con firmeza Lily—. Fuiste muy bueno con ella. La amaste.

—Sin embargo, no lo suficiente —dijo, bajando el tenedor—. Pensé que al casarme con ella podría olvidarme de Sirius. Era demasiado cobarde para empezar algo con él, y también para terminar las cosas con ella. Y luego, nació Teddy... —el dolor lo atravesó, como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en su hijo—. Pensé que todo iría bien, ¿sabes? Era la vida perfecta... Escribía libros que generaban ganancias, tenía una hermosa esposa y un hijo adorable, una casa nueva... y pensé que eso me haría feliz.

Lily sostuvo y apretó su brazo para tranquilizarlo.

—Pero ella sabía dónde estaba mi corazón —continuó—. Las cosas empezaron a derrumbarse... ¡Maldición! Se empezaron a derrumbar en los primeros seis meses de matrimonio. Se dio cuenta que era lo que sentía hacia él, y nada de lo que hice pudo cambiar lo que sentía... o que ella supiera.

Lily gimió en simpatía y se acercó, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de Remus de tal forma que su cabeza descansó en el hombro de ella.

—No renunciaste a ella ni al matrimonio, Remus. Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste.

—Si tan solo me hubiera esforzado más... —se detuvo, incapaz de decir el resto.

Se apartó de él, pero sus manos sostuvieron con fuerza sus hombros.

—¿Qué hubiera sucedido si te esforzabas más? ¿Dora no hubiera tratado de dejarte? ¿No hubiera muerto? Estabas peleando una batalla que ya habías perdido —le acarició suavemente los cabellos cercanos a su oreja izquierda—. Cariño, no había nada que pudieras haber hecho. Pudo hablar contigo las cosas calmadamente, pero decidió irse esa noche cuando estaba inestable.

Remus respiró agitadamente.

—¿Cómo...?

—Sabes que Sirius no guardaría un secreto aunque eso le costara la vida —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Cuando regresó de América nos contó todo.

—Mierda —murmuró al recordar las cosas que le había contado a Sirius durante su visita.

—Es algo bueno, Remus. Finalmente comprendimos porque te fuiste. Todo tenía sentido. Fuiste un idiota, pero tuvo sentido —se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla para sacar la dureza de sus palabras—. Ahora tienes una segunda oportunidad en el amor, Remus.

Se estremeció y suavemente se apartó de ella, viendo confusión en sus ojos.

—Pero, Lily, ¿me lo merezco?

Su boca se abrió y sus ojos lo miraron con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?

Le costaba encontrar palabras para responder, y el pensamiento: Eres un maldito autor, deberías ser capaz de decir algo inteligente; pasó por su cabeza.

—Estuve con Dora y todo acabó tan mal...

—Eso no fue culpa tuya.

—Debí haber...

—Y quizás yo debí haber desayunado cereales en vez de tocino con huevos —explotó Lily—. Remus, lo que está en el pasado es pasado. No puedes cambiarlo. Sólo puedes seguir adelante.

Parpadeó y empezó a masajear su sien con dos dedos.

—Deja de pensarlo tanto y sólo acéptalo —dijo Lily firmemente—. Por el bien de Sirius, si no es por el tuyo. Sirius se merece una oportunidad para amar y una relación que pueda durar. Dios sólo sabe cuanta gente lo ha dejado por lo que siente por ti. Se merece tenerte y amarte y que le correspondas.

—Lo haces sonar tan fácil —murmuró Remus, sintiéndose un poco mareado.

—Depende de ti hacerlo fácil —Lily se echó para atrás y sostuvo su tenedor nuevamente—. Y no te atrevas a cagarla solamente porque te sientes culpable. Si no se supusiera que merecieras esta oportunidad, ¿Sirius hubiera sobrevivido un accidente aéreo que lo va a mantener en los Estados Unidos por un par de semanas hasta que esté lo suficientemente bien para viajar?

Remus la miró con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa por un momento antes de reír.

—Entonces, ¿que se haya estrellado es la manera en que Dios me dice: "Aquí tienes, Lupin. Todo tuyo."?

Lily sonrió.

—¿Por qué no? En todo caso, estoy aliviada de que nosotros no vayamos a lidiar con él. Es probable que te vuelva loco. ¿No recuerdas cómo se comportaba cuando estaba enfermo?

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Creo que voy a regresar contigo a Inglaterra.

Se rieron y siguieron comiendo por un par de minutos. Un persistente pensamiento en la cabeza de Remus lo hizo aclararse la garganta para llamar la atención de Lily.

—¿Está James bien con esto...? ¿Y qué hay de Peter?

Lily rodó los ojos.

—Están hartos de lidiar con él también. Están cansados de escuchar siempre sobre su amor "descorrespondido". Así que correspóndelo.

—No existe la palabra "descorrespondido".

—Entonces, ¿por qué existe la palabra correspondido?

Remus rió.

—Dios, suenas igual que James. Ahora veo que es lo que sucede cuando estás con alguien durante quince años.

Lily le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—En quince años, serás tú el que diga cosas tontas que normalmente vendrían de Sirius.

—¿Crees que nosotros…?

—Lo sé —dijo ella firmemente.

* * *

Las maquinas sonaban y siseaban mientras constantemente monitoreaban los signos vitales de Sirius y ayudaban a su herido cuerpo mantener un estado equilibrado.

El hombre de cabellos negros, ocasionalmente se había despertado en el último día y medio, pero no por mucho tiempo y nunca completamente consciente. Lily supo por las ojeras debajo de los ojos de Remus y la tensión en la piel de sus mejillas que la espera estaba empezando a agotarlo. De todos modos, se negaba a dejar la habitación por un periodo largo de tiempo. Había estado durmiendo en la silla al lado de la cama de Sirius en la noche, en vez de hacer lo que Lily hacía: alojarse en el hotel que estaba a una cuadra del hospital.

Lily miró su reloj y añadió cinco horas para saber la diferencia horaria con Londres.

—¿Remus? ¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó, abriendo su billetera y sacando un par de billetes—. Voy a llamar a los niños y compraré algo en las máquinas expendedoras.

El autor apenas apartó la mirada del hombre inconsciente.

—Sí, está bien —dijo suavemente.

Se puso de pie y caminó por la parte inferior de la cama hacia la puerta.

—Vuelvo en…

—Lily, se está despertando nuevamente.

El repentino susurro la detuvo sobre sus pasos, pero por más que Lily quiso estar al lado de Sirius, no se acercó. Sus ojos fueron a Remus, y su respiración se atascó en su garganta. La cara de su amigo estaba tensa por la preocupación, pero había tanto amor en aquellos ojos azules…

Las pestañas de Sirius parpadearon al abrirse, y poco a poco volvió su cabeza hacia el ansioso hombre que estaba inclinándose a su lado. Cuando la mirada de Sirius se aclaró, lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Remus —el susurro apenas se oía.

—Sirius —la voz de Remus se rompió en la última sílaba.

Los labios del hombre herido se curvaron en una suave sonrisa.

—Estás aquí.

—¿Dónde más estaría?

Lily tragó con dificultad, sintiendo las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos. La voz de Remus era tierna, cada palabra una caricia.

—Estaba viniendo… a verte.

—¿Por mi libro?

Sirius, con mucho esfuerzo, alzó su mano para tocar la mejilla de Remus con la yema de sus dedos.

—No. Quería decirte que… te amo.

Remus tomó la mano de Sirius entre las suyas.

Lily se cubrió la boca con las manos, ignorando el hecho de que en una mano aún tenía los billetes.  _¡Dilo, Remus, Dilo!_  pensó.

Y entonces, lo hizo.

—Yo también te amo, Sirius.

Observó con ternura como Remus se inclinó y presionó sus labios encima de la frente de Sirius.

No se dieron cuenta cuando ella se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

Sirius, cuidadosamente, hizo su camino a través de la multitud de compradores, ocasionalmente mirando abajo hacia el postre que estaba en inestable equilibrio encima de las dos tazas de plástico. Recibió más de una mirada furiosa y escuchó a más de una persona murmurar:

—No pensará adelantarse a nosotros, ¿verdad?

No pudo evitar sonreír.  _Ya estoy más adelante que ustedes, así que puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras._

—Permiso, cariño —dijo Sirius a una mujer que estaba sosteniendo un libro con tanta fuerza que parecía que sus uñas estaban dejando marcas en la cubierta.

Ella le dirigió un vistazo y luego frunció sus labios en desdén.

—¿Quién eres? He estado esperando en la cola ya una hora, y…

—Soy el Terry de Jasper —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa y un guiño. Y cuando ella se quedó pensando que es lo que quiso decir, avanzó dejándola atrás.

Afortunadamente, el dueño de la tienda de libros lo había estado observando y se las arregló para convencer a las personas que estaban en la parte delantera de la cola que lo dejaran pasar sin complicaciones. Sirius puso el postre encima de la mesa al costado del codo izquierdo de Remus y colocó una de las tazas al lado.

—Té, tres de azúcar y un poco de crema —anunció— y algo increíblemente dulce y pegajoso.

Remus alzó la mirada del libro que estaba firmando y le dio a Sirius una breve sonrisa.

—No tienes idea de cuánto te amo ahora mismo.

Sirius esperó hasta que la mujer que estaba frente a ellos se retirara y la próxima persona avanzara antes de inclinarse y susurrarle:

—Tal vez me lo puedas demostrar más tarde. Se me ocurre algo dulce y pegajoso…

La comisura del lado izquierdo de los labios de Remus comenzó a levantarse, pero se limitó a coger el libro que la siguiente persona le dejaba, preguntando:

—¿Qué nombre deseas aquí?

—Michael. Y debo decirle, Sr. Wolfe, que  _Luna Vieja_ fue una gran inspiración para mí.

Sirius ocultó una sonrisa tomando un sorbo de su café. Cada vez que un hombre decía que el cuarto libro de Remus había sido una "gran inspiración", por lo general significaba que lo había convencido de salir del closet. Remus no había tenido la intención de que su libro fuera ese tipo de catalizador, pero lo era, especialmente cuando finalmente hizo pública su relación con Sirius en un artículo para  _El punto de vista del escritor_  hace un año. La ironía de que fuera la misma revista que había llevado a Sirius encontrar a Remus, no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los dos.

—Espero que encuentres a alguien especial —comentó Remus, terminando su firma con un ademán.

—Ya lo encontré —respondió el joven al otro lado de la mesa, casi tímidamente.

Remus le devolvió el libro con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, buena suerte.

Sirius se acomodó en la silla plegable al lado de Remus.

—Buenas noticias: sólo te quedan cincuenta libros por firmar.

—Y luego podremos ir a casa.

Sirius escuchó el tono de añoranza. Ya habían pasado tres meses, haciendo apariciones en librerías y en universidades de todo el Reino Unido, promoviendo el séptimo libro de la serie  _Luna._

—Dos meses de paz y tranquilidad antes de regresar.

—¿Por qué accedí dejarles hacer películas de estos libros? —gruñó Remus, recibiendo el próximo libro.

—Para conseguir más dinero y mantenerme al estilo que ya me he acostumbrado —bromeó Sirius.

El autor no dijo nada, aunque la comisura de su boca se torció como si quisiera sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo como si no quisiera darle la satisfacción. Sirius se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y observó a su amado interactuar con sus adorados lectores. Siempre era paciente… más de lo que era Sirius. Cuando la cola se redujo a sólo ocho personas, según el conteo de Sirius, se volvió inquieto y no hizo ningún intento en ocultar que ya estaba listo para irse.

Suspiró fuertemente y Remus le dio una mirada severa.

La joven que estaba en frente de Remus se mordió el labio con incertidumbre cuando vio la señal de impaciencia del hombre de cabellos negros, pero de repente, el reconocimiento iluminó sus ojos.

—Tú eres Sirius.

Tanto Remus y Sirius la miraron en sorpresa.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó Sirius con cautela.

La joven se sonrojó.

—Leí el artículo en  _El punto de vista del escritor._  Pensé que ustedes dos se veían… tiernos juntos.

Sirius se inclinó y pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Remus.

—¿Tiernos? Somos jodidamente adorables —sonrió ante la repentina abundancia de cámaras y teléfonos con cámara, sabiendo que la sonrisa de Remus se vería forzada.

—¿Te importaría firmar también mi libro? —preguntó, empujándolo en la dirección de Sirius.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí. Sirius podía ver el destello de diversión en los ojos azules de Remus; y supo entonces, que la única cosa que podía verse en su rostro era confusión.

Volvió sus ojos a la joven.

—¿Yo?

—Si no te molesta, Sr. Wolfe —dijo apresuradamente.

—No me molesta en absoluto —dijo Remus, cediéndole la pluma a Sirius.

—Creo que son una de las parejas más románticas sobre las que he leído —opinó.

—Sólo porque no tienes que lidiar con sus ronquidos —murmuró Remus.

—O sus habilidades culinarias —replicó Sirius sonriendo. Sus ojos se encontraron; y debajo de la mesa, la mano de Remus se posó en la rodilla de Sirius, apretando con suavidad. Tratando de ignorar la repentina oleada de lujuria que corría por sus venas, el editor firmó su nombre, sin importarle que algunas letras se entrelazaran con la firma de Remus. Después de todo, los dos muy a menudo estaban entrelazados…

Cerró el libro, y sus ojos ascendieron para encontrarse con los de Remus.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ahora tenemos que permanecer siempre juntos? De otra forma, ella tendrá que arrancar mi nombre del libro, y sería una pena que le hiciera eso a un indefenso libro.

Remus rió.

—Juntos para toda la vida, entonces, sólo por el bien del libro.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, sabiendo que probablemente se verían como un par de tontos, pero no les interesó.

—Sr. Wolfe, ¿es verdad que no escribirá otro libro de la serie  _Luna?_ —preguntó la joven, interrumpiendo su momento.

Remus se enderezó y le devolvió el libro.

—No. Siete son suficientes. Creo que es tiempo de moverse hacia otra dirección.

Sirius sonrió, pensando en los once archivos que había en el ordenador de Remus llenos de capítulos para su siguiente libro.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de Terry y Jasper? ¿Estarán bien?

Las cejas de Remus se alzaron ligeramente, y volvió su cabeza para mirar a Sirius.

—Creo que Terry es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Jasper. Le ayuda a que no tome las cosas demasiado en serio. Se ríen y encuentran alegría entre ellos. Terry es la luz que Jasper necesita cuando la vida es oscura. No creo que Jasper vaya a permitir que Terry se aleje. ¿Qué crees tú, Sirius?

Sirius descansó su antebrazo en el hombro de Remus, inclinándose hasta que sus narices estuvieron casi tocándose, y Remus no pudo evitar ver la confianza que tuvo cuando respondió:

—Sé que Jasper es la roca de Terry. Es confiable y fuerte; pero, sobre todo, le recuerda a Terry que la vida tiene que tener substancia o no es nada más que humo y espejos. Habrán lágrimas y tristezas en la vida, y Terry sabe que nunca querría pasar a través de esos tiempos oscuros sin la seguridad que Jasper le da. No, no creo que Terry y Jasper puedan estar el uno sin el otro.

—Sabes que así es como se siente Terry, ¿no es así? —susurró Remus.

Sirius asintió una vez.

—Absolutamente.

Inesperadamente, Remus se inclinó más cerca para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Sirius, algo que rara vez hacía en público. Luego se volvió hacia la chica, que los estaba observando asombrada.

—Creo que Terry y Jasper van a estar bien —dijo con sus ojos azules bailando con alegría.

 


End file.
